Fighting for Peace
by ChrissyxAnime31
Summary: SEQUEL TO HAVE A LITTLE HOPE! Dick is finally getting his life on track, he lives in bludhaven with his girlfriend Zatanna and his family has grown larger over the last few years but as hero's job is never done, the world is losing faith in the league and aliens are invading. Dick need to do the best he can to make sure that the world is kept safe from these invaders
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for peace

Superboy ran down the sidewalk of the sewers but came to a stop to inspect a small pile of clay, he picked a piece of it up before throwing it to the ground, he looked ahead of him and behind him a tentacle of clay came up and grabbed him

"You will always fall for this game!" Clayface came out of the water and pulled Superboy over to begin pushing him inside his body. Superboy tried to fight as clayface chuckled "Struggle all you want kid, even a Kryptonian has to breathe"

"Let him go!" Miss Martian flew up in camouflage mode and used her telekinesis to free Superboy. Once he was free he jumped out of the way to avoid a hit from clayface "_Delta squad we've flushed the target, converge on our signal" _

"We can play it this whole day nothing you can do can hurt me" Clayface formed some spikes over both of his hands aiming them at M'gann and Conner but from behind him disks came out and shot into his back electrocuting him but he just chuckled "that don't work anymore"

"Then try this!" Superboy took out a pellet from his pocket and threw it into clayface's mouth, it exploded in his stomach making him turn to sand. Superboy walked up "Distraction went off as planned Red Robin" smiling over to him "Thanks"

He stepped out of the shadows "Just happy it worked"

Out of a duct to the sewer came an alligator that morphed into Beast boy "Aw man Is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room"

Blue Beetle came flying up but backed away from the smell"Dude! I think that smell qualifies"

Bumble bee flew up in her miniature form and flew around clayface before turning back to full size by Conner and M'gann. M'gann pulled down her hood "Delta squad to cave" pushing her com-link "Target neutralized"

_"Good work delta, come on home, Nightwing out"_

* * *

Nightwing knocked La'gann to the ground once again in their sparring match "Neptune's beard!" punching the ground then turned up to Nightwing "You did it to me again!" Nightwing helped him up "I don't care how many years you trained as Black Bat, Nightwing or a talon one of these day's your mine"

"I don't doubt it lagoon boy"

_RECOGNIZED: SUPERBOY B-04, MISS MARTIAN B-05, BUMMBLE BEE B-07, BEAST BOY B-19, RED ROBIN –B-20, BLUE BEETLE B-22_

Bumble bee returned to full size as a man walked up to her "Slow down beautiful wanna tell you what's on for tonight"

"Oh sorry Mel I can't" pulling down her cowl "I'm already late for a session with Dr. Palmer" beginning to walk away "Take a rain check ok baby" she told him before leaving

"Rain check sure"

"Conner!" Cassie yelled happily as she flew up to him "Welcome home" hugging him

"Thanks Cassie" he smiled down at her

M'gann walked past them pretending not to notice but she looked on sadly

"Hey M'gann I was wonder if you would like to.." La'gann came up to her

"Sorry La'gann I'm gonna hit the showers maybe another time"

"Now that sounds like a plan" Blue beetle turned back into his civilian form and looked down at Beast boy "For you anyway" beast boy looked down at the muck all over him before following the others out

"Clayface is safely back in his cell at Arkham asylum" Red Robin reported to Nightwing

"Good work" he smiled

"I didn't do much I jus—" he was interrupted by a transmission to the cave

_"Emergency alert" _Captain atom called _"United Nations headquarters is under attack"_

"Zeta's only 2 blocks away" Mel told Nightwing

"Captain Atom the team's beta squad is in the vicinity, ETA 3 minutes"

* * *

3 police officers came running down the hall and aimed their guns at an intruder "Freeze!" but they were all knocked out by the person's weapon. He reeled his weapon back in and strapped it to his back and spoke in a foreign language to a man in a suit and two other officers before they backing into the room

The door was blasted down and the police began shooting at him to try and stop him but it didn't have any affect and he just walked up to him putting his finger to the gun and the policeman fell to the ground he then spoke to the man in the suit backed against the desk

"Please I don't understand" putting his hands up "I don't know what you want"

The man pressed a button on his belt that activated a translation "So that's how you want to play it? Fine contract calls for the main man to put on for the locals. So one more time, surrender or die" narrowing his eyes

"Contract? Show?!"

"Yeah there it is" the man said just as a boy jumped over his shoulder and landed between him and the business man sending an explosive at him forcing him back a bit just as a girl jumped in the windows that had exploded from the force and landed next to the business man

"Red Hood keep him busy" Batgirl told his helmeted companion companion "I'll get secretary general sang to safety"

"All over it sister" Red Hood narrowed his eyes at the man

"Who are you where are you taking me?" Mr. Sang asked Batgirl as she pulled down a curtain revealing a metal door

"Down!" she grabbed the man and pulled him into the elevator

"Alright big guy let's see how much you got—" Red Hood said trying to punch him before he was sent into the wall behind him and fell to the ground

"He thinks he can take down the main man?" the man asked as he walked toward the elevator

* * *

"We'll get you out through the general assembly building" Batgirl pulled Mr. sang along out of the elevator until they were knocked the ground when the man crushed the elevator under his feet as he landed

Batgirl took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the man's feet so when the smoke cleared they were both gone. They ran through the assembly building but she pulled down when the man's weapon came after them

The man walked into the room but he was knocked off his feet when a grappling hook from behind swung at his feet and Red Hood ran in "Hold it clown face we weren't done back there!" the man came at him but he jumped up and landed a hard kick to the head then to the chest forcing him back a little before launch a grappling hook at him

The man laughed turning back to him and grabbed the wire pulled it to make Red Hood come along too and get a punch to the face sending him a few feet back before landing on the ground. Batgirl looked over to him in shock then turned to Mr. Sang "When I move run!" turning to peek over the desk and jumped up flipping over the man and landing on a desk in front of him but was knocked over when the man knocked over the desk . The man said something in a foreign language until he noticed two bombs attached to his neckline and they exploded sending him back against a few desks

Red Hood came at him from behind but he was grabbed my the arm and thrown over to Batgirl sending them both to the ground so seeing both heroes were down he went after blocking his path to the door "Time to die, crollo"

Batgirl and Red Hood got up and ran over as the man picked up by the arms and began ripping him apart

"No!" Batgirl yelled until the man was completely torn apart and revealed he was fake being controlled by a small alien "Ew!"

The man grabbed the small alien and said something in a foreign language "The main man's contract is complete" he pressed a button on his belt "Your worlds, your world!" he told the two heroes before the door exploded, he turned and walked out of the hole to an aircraft with the alien putting it in restraints before taking off

Batgirl walked out of the hole "Clown face must have been some type of alien, what do you think?" turning to Red Hood seeing he was looking at the fake body of

"That's not even the scary part"

* * *

"See! see!" Gordon Godfay reported watching the video of Main man ripping apart "The big alien rips open the phony secretary sang and pulls out the little alien. oh I know what you're saying folks good old 's lost it what's this the 8th billionth time he's run that clip? But that's because I'm trying to wake you up! Turn and look at the person next to you my friends, how can you be sure he or she is even human? When is the old mighty justice league going to find a way to scan for these aliens? Who exactly are they trying to protect?

"Ok sure" He walked over to a screen pulling up an image of two famous Justice League members "Superman and the Manhunter from mars seem to be on the side of the angels but that's two aliens in the good column" He then turned to the screen behind him pulling up the image of Main Man and the little alien "And two in the bad, let's see if we can get some answers?"

* * *

"Thanks Gordon this is Cat grant at the Hall of Justice I'm going to try and get a statement from two members of the league Zatanna and Batwoman" walking up to them as they were walking to the entrance

"No comment" Batwoman told her as they walked in and a tour guide woman spoke instead

" I told you the league will issue a statement soon" she said before closing the door and Cat turned to the camera shrugging

* * *

"Did you see that folks?" Gordon asked "That was league public liaison Katherine gabear literally stone walling GBS's own Cat Grant! What's the league hiding? We never provide safe haven for a Kryptonian and the Martian but what if that's not all? What if the amazons came from outer space or the atlantiens? How do we really know flash isn't an alien? Or Hawkman, or Icon. What are they keeping? From the real earthlings? Like us"

* * *

At the Watchtower

_RECOGNIZED: ZATANNA B-08, BATWOMAN 17_

The two women walked in to Green Lantern reporting over Main Man to some of the team and league members

"Big guy's logo, he's an intergalactic bounty hunter, extremely dangerous but not likely to return. The little guy's another story that's a krolotean and kroloteans always travel in packs"

"Meaning more of them are on earth" Batman summed up

"I believe my friends may have vital information on that" Martian Manhunter turned to a doctor "Some of you may not have met Adam Strange of Star Labs ordeal initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the Zeta beam technology we use for teleportation "

_"Was wondering why a stranger was aloud on the top secret watchtower" _Superboy commented over the team's telepathic link as Zatanna stood by Nightwing and Cassie stood by Conner

"And he has a story to tell" J'onn finished

"Ah it's a little involved I wish I had visual aids or something"

"I can assist you" J'onn's eyes glowed _"We are all linked Adam, what you remember we will see"_

"Ahhh…great""_Well I was performing a routine Zeta-tube upgrade when something went wrong and I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann and there was a scientist there. Sardepth he was conducting his own experiments in enhanced…very enhanced zeta-beam technology, it took weeks to establish even basic communication but Sardepth eventually made me understand some of his zeta tech had been stolen"_

"Fit's the krolotean MO" Green Lantern said "Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech"

"Sardepth detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on earth" Adam turned to the heroes "He was attempting to trace those when he accidently teleported me to Rann" he pulled something out of his lab coat pocket "He gave me this" it pulled up a holographic image of earth "It detects zeta radiation and can pinpoint all the locations kroloteans are beamed to earth"

"Then I'm ordering a two pronged attack" Captain Atom walked up "We'll stage simultaneous raids against krolotean target on earth, while a contingent of leaguers travel to Rann with strange here to cut the kroloteans off at the source"

Adam cleared his voice to get their attention "Um we may have a problem with that, second prong" pulling up another image on the device "totally unclear on the why but earthling are persona non-grata on Rann's corner of the galaxy"

"Then we'll send 15 other leaguers to Rann to investigate"

"You're not getting it. There's a planetary watch alert for the leaguers as well"

"Not all of us are leaguers" Nightwing walked up "I can send a squad to handle the Rann things"

"Do it" Captain atom told him

Nightwing nodded before walking out with Zatanna at his side and the other team members followed when Adam called to Superboy

"Uh if your going don't wear that shirt" indicating to the S symbol on it, Conner and Cassie turned to each other lifted an eyebrow before she shrugged and kept walking

* * *

"It's all hands on deck" Nightwing reported "The league and the team will hit all krolotean zeta locations simultaneously, your priorities are to destroy all zeta-tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted as always Mel I ops manager coordinating com from here"

"Come on alpha squad" Lagoon boy muttered

"Jason you come with Zatanna and I on Alpha"

"Wow really" He was obviously lifting an eyebrow

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon boy groaned

"Assignment Philadelphia"

"Ok, ok Beta" Lagoon boy muttered

"Stephanie " Nightwing turned to Batgirl family member "Wonder girl, Bumble bee, you two and wolf are beta" lagoon boy groaned again "Assignment Valatavastok" Nightwing then walked over to the last members "Tim, La'gann, beetle, your gamma prep the bio-ship your headed to New Orleans"

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs" La'gann grumbled stalking off with Blue Beetle

Nightwing stopped time before he walked off "Time, you'll be running gamma"

"Me?!" Tim's eyes widened "Dick I've never led a squad before"

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader"

"Because its gamma and you're not expecting trouble or because were stretched thin and you have no choice?"

"Just don't die little bro" Jason told him as he and Zatanna were waiting for Dick

"And don't cause any unnecessary risks to the squad, that's an order" Nightwing finished and Time nodded

* * *

The Bio-ship flew in Camouflage mode to a junk yard "A tool shead?" Lagoon boy asked looking down at the small compartment as he drove the ship "Barely enough room for one zeta tube in there, I knew we got the soft gig"

"And yet I'm strangely ok with that" Blue beetle sat back with his hands behind his head "Yes I am. Yes I Am! YES I AM!"

Tim and La'gann gave him a strange look before Tim pressed his logo on his chest "Gamma squad to cave were in position" the symbol brought out a holographic screen of Mel

_"Acknowledged Gamma all team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready, go time" _

The hatch of the Bio-ship opened up and Blue Beetle flew out as Lagoon boy and Red Robin landed o behind him on the cars. Red Robin nodded to Beetle letting him make a sonic wave at the shed and completely destroyed it

Lagoon boy jumped down to the rubble and kicked over a small toolbox "Congratulations blue you took out an actual tool shed" looking up to the other two

Red Robin pressed his com "Gamma to cave there's no zeta tube here, no kroloteans, no hidden entrance"

_"Watchtower sensors still read zeta radiation from the sight"_

He looked at a screen in a small device in his hand seeing a large red dot around their area "Confirmed but the zeta radiation is coming from…below the water line" he turned to their atlantien "You're up"

A few minutes later Lagoon Boy jumped into the water and spread apart some plants to see a large compartment entrance, he pressed his com-link and then Blue Beetle and Red Robin jumped down into the water swimming toward the entrance. Red Robin pointed to lagoon boy then to the entrance. La'gann smiled and began growing his muscles and forced the door open letting the other two in first before following them and shrinking back to normal size

The three resurfaced on the inside and their eyes widened at the sight, Tim took out the re-breather from his mouth gawking seeing a large facility with hundreds of kroloteans around, they hid behind some stairs and tim pressed his com-link "Gamma to cave we hit the mother lode huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta..uh..platforms and more kroloteans than I can count"

_"Acknowledged we'll send backup, until then lay low"_

An alarm began going off "That may be a problema ese" Blue Beetel pointed above the wall they were hiding behind so Tim and La'gann looked to see they had been spotted on a camera that the kroloteans were looking at and they were coming after them

Blue beetle narrowed his eyes at la'gann "Soft gig huh?"

* * *

_"Beta to cave" _Batgirl reported _"We found a zeta platform the kind strange described, there were two kroloteans here but they zeta'd away before we could apprehend. No human prisoners"_

"Acknowledged destroy the platform and report back" Mel told them as he typed away on several holographic screens

_"Alpha to cave, one platform, now non operational, one krolotean escaped, 0 abductees" _Nightwing reported

"Leaguers are getting the same results and Beta"

"_And Gamma?!"_

Mel cringed "Yeah about them.."

* * *

Blue Beetle and Lagoon boy turned to Red Robin for instructions, Time quickly went into leader mode narrowing his eyes taking out a bo-staff and jumping up "Form up blue, maneuver 6"

"Si hermano"

Lagoon boy stepped beside Tim "Stay illiquid hermanos"

Time ran at the kroloteans kicking one before using his bo-staff to knock two more out of the way and kicking another one, Lagoon boy came up behind growing his muscles and as he landed the force send several kroloteans away. Tim continued fighting the kroloteans with his staff before jumping up and doing a round kick to know them all away then using the electricity in his staff to electrocute one away then hitting two more that came up behind him and sending explosives to other kroloteans.

Lagoon boy lifted a piece of the floor to knock over some kroloteans that were coming after him, Blue beetle flew in the air and used a sonic wave to knock out several more coming after him then turned to Lagoon boy seeing he was struggling so used the sonic wave at the kroloteans coming after him

One kroloteans noticed blue beetle and said something that made all of them stop and begin running away to the zeta platform

Lagoon boy shrinked "They really don't like you, I'm a little jealous!"

The Kroloteans leader was most likely telling the others to evactuate as it turned pulling up a screen

"He said what?" Blue beetle asked

"I said I'm jealous!" Lagoon boy yelled "You don't need to rub it in"

"Not you the thing over there" pointing to the leader

"Wait for can understand the screeching how?" Red Robin asked as he faught off some kroloteans that were escaping

"I-I don't know exactly but I can and he's ordering for all the kroloteans to zeta off world, he's setting this place to self destruct in 4 minutes"

_'Man does this sound familiar' _Time thought remembering Dick's grandfather "Then were getting out, anything else I need to know?"

"He said something about sacrificing the playthings below"

"Playthings? Aw man the abductees!" Tim's eyes narrowed

"3 minutes 30 ese! Boom!"

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad" Tim remembered "But this is necessary. Below! We have to get below!"

"There!" Lagoon boy pointed to some tubes that some kroloteans were going through

"Beetle on point! Go!" Red Robin ordered

"Going!" Blue Beetle formed a ram with his hands and knocked the kroloteans out of his way as he flew down the tubes and knocked another one as he came down and Red Robin and Lagoon boy came down too

"Grab him!" Tim pointed to the krolotean

Blue beetle picked him up by the back of the neck

"Hello is someone there? Please get us out!" Tim turned and saw some human trapped within a cage and ran over to them

"It's Red Robin!"

"Thank heaven!"

They gasped as they saw Lagoon boy and Blue beetle running up behind tim

"More aliens!"

"Get away!"

The women screeched as they backed in the cage

"Hey were not aliens" Blue beetle argued then looked to the krolotean in his hands "Ok well he is. But were not!"

"Get this open!" Red Robin told Lagoon boy and he grew his muscles making the people inside scream as he grabbed onto the cage and ripped it open before shrinking back to normal size

"Thank you, we didn't mean.."

"It's fine, I get that a lot"

"Ask him the fastest way out" Time told Blue beetle

"Dude I don't speak the….wait you can..what are you waiting for?"

"Blue's an odd little fish isn't he?" La'gann walked over to them

Blue beetle began speaking in the Krolotean language to the krolotean then turned to them when he was finished speaking in it before shaking his head "I mean this way, come on!" running out with them behind

* * *

The screen counted down in the language numbers until the entire place burst into flames in a large explosion, in the ocean outside the junkyard the abductees began resurfacing through the water. Tim took out the re-breather from his mouth "Where's La'gann?" looking around until he resurfaced in front of him

"That's right! Gamma squad rules!"

Tim sighed in relief until Blue beetle looked up "Uhhh Rob" they all turned to look up and saw the rest of the heroes arriving. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Hawkman were the first they saw then turned to see Red Tornado, Icon, Captain atom, Rocket, Captain Marvel. Green Lantern arrived with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Plastic man, and Black Lighting. Doctor Fate arrived with Batman, Batwoman, Aquaman and Flash.

The super-cycle came to a stop with Nightwing, Zatanna, Red Hood, Batgirl, Bumble bee, Wonder girl and Wolf

Red Robin, Blue beetle, and Lagoon boy looked to each other wondering about the scolding Nightwing was about to give them and gulped

"Dude way to get your feet wet" Nightwing smiled

Tim smiled up at his brother

_To be continued_

**I loosened up Dick's attitude a bit because he's finally free from his grandfather and doesn't have to worry about him anymore, I probably won't do the episodes that don't have Dick in it and I've already decided that Dick is going to fake his death against Kaldur because Wally didn't want Artemis to get involved.**


	2. Alienated

Alienated

At a Dinner in metropolis Gordon Godfay was on the TV reporting about the League's actions once again mocking them _"So the Justice League finally provided scanners to every government on earth to root out those filthy little aliens posing as real human beings but you have to wonder how were they able to wipe up this tech so fast or more accurately…"_

Two people walked into the dinner wearing hoods and they were revealed to be Bumble Bee and Blue beetle in their civilian forms

_"How long have they been keeping it from us? Oh sure they operate up like a gift from the gods.."_

The man behind the counter came up to the two heroes handing them menus "Sit anywhere kids" but he got a closer look at them gasping and then using the counter to propel himself into the kitchen, Bumble bee and Blue beetle looked at each other before running after him. The man ran out of the back exit just as Karen knocked the door down and ran after him with Jamie behind her, Karen pulled on her cowl from her jacket and shrinking shedding her clothes into her uniform just as Jamie suited himself up too and flew after them. The man jumped over a large fence, Bumble bee flew through a hole in the fence and Blue beetle through it destroying it in the process. The man was about to come to the other end of the ally when a person that looked just like him came out and punched him to the ground

"There's only one bibo and don't you forget it" the man scowled down at him

Bumble bee and Blue beetle flew up just as the man's chest opened revealing another krolotean, it ran out and ripped of the gate of a sewer, Bumble bee shot a few beams at it and one hit it in the shoulder but it was fine and landed into an aircraft in the sewer taking off. The fire from the back of the aircraft shot up the sewer so the heroes couldn't go after it

"Wow it practically singed my eyebrows off" The man rubbed his eyebrow or where it used to be once the fire was gone

"Yea practically" Blue Beetle commented then looked to his partner "Uh you got a little…"

"Blue scan for it!"

"Right, right!" his eyes lit up and looked into the sewer "Scanning…..sorry nothing he's gone…no it would not have been preferable to vaporize it back at the dinner!" he crossed his arms and looked to the other two who were giving him strange looks

* * *

The krolotean flew out into the ocean on the air craft into a much larger ship. It climbed down the stairs inside "Welcome aboard" he turned to see more of his kind with men dressed in black and red armor with helmets on "Dive"

The ship commander obeyed and took the ship underwater

* * *

Some league and team members were at Star Labs in a building labeled Zeta Lab, a scientist came up to Captain Atom "Sir we have received a Rann signal, they are arriving now" Nightwing, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Captain Atom turned to the Zeta tube in the lab

_RECOGNIZED: ADAM STRANGE A-11, MISS MARTIAN B-05, SUPERBOY B-04, BEAST BOY B-19_

"Nightwing!" Beast boy pushed past the older heroes "Check out my super cool alien souvenir!" holding up a sash

_"Gar business first" _Miss Martian told him

_"Noted" _Beast boy replied

"Zeta squad report" Nightwing told them

"Our mission to neutralize the krolotean zeta platforms on Rann was a success "

Adam walked forward holding up a remote "I've also brought back specs from Rann to create a zeta shield to prevent any more aliens from beaming to earth from off world" pulling up a holographic earth for them

"How will that affect our own zeta capabilities?" Captain atom asked

"It won't the shield will activate an altitude above the Watchtower orbit, the League's zeta tubes will still function normally"

"Tell them about Rimbor!" Beast boy moved Miss Martian forward making the other heroes ready to hear what she had to say

_"It may be easier to show you" _her eyes glowed greener _"I successfully interrogated a krolotean general on Rann who had paid off a member of the rannian science command to allow the kroloteans to land a secret base in their rannian jungle. Once there the kroloteans stole zeta platform technology from Adam Strange's friend Sardepth, they landed another ship in New Orleans and used the zeta platforms to beam a few hundred kroloteans to earth. They built more platforms brought in more kroloteans and began abducting and replacing humans" _"Perhaps as an invasion strategy though that's still unclear"

"But why earth?" Captain atom asked

"That is more of a grudge. A few years ago the kroloteans learned of the Justice League from a palnet called Rimbor and how you always interfered with the actions of any criminals in the universe and earth so they came here to try and put a stop to it"

"Seems we make enemies with races we never even met" wonder Woman summed up

"John how is it that you haven't heard of this intergalactic incident?"

"No clue, Rimbor's not a planet in my sector but I'll head to O and immediately consult with the guardians of the universe and the rest of the Green Lantern core, we'll get to the bottom of this Cap I promise"

"In the meantime we still have a krolotean invasion force to track down on earth, you did good work on Rann" Captain Atom told them making Miss Martian smile "Now we need you at the Hall of Justice"

* * *

At the Hall of Justice people were looking around at the things on display such as Gaurdians old costume and the Amazo android in glass cases. A tour guide brought a group of people one thing on display "And finally we have the four surviving bodies used by a race of alien energy beings known as the apalaxians who attempted to conquer the earth" she turned walking to the front of the statues of the original justice league members "Of course the attack also brought together earth's mightiest heroes to form the Justice League"

A man whisper to another man " Godfay says the League is working with the aliens"

The woman cleared her throat getting their attention gain "This way to the viewing gallery"

* * *

Batman was looking through a window watching Martian Manhunter sitting across from a Krolotean when the doors opened letting Miss Martian and Superboy in _"You didn't have to come along"_

_"I think I did" _

Miss Martian walked up to Batman "This is the Krolotean captured by Red Robin, Lagoon boy and Blue Beetle"

"Your uncle has been interrogating him for days but simply achieving psychic translation has proven difficult" Miss Martian focused her attention on the krolotean "In the meantime the league and the team have hunted the kroloteans that have been macerating as humans but all have escaped capture despite the fact that we destroyed their zeta platforms here and on Rann and that they apparently destroyed their own ship. "

Miss Martian began using her own psychic powers on the krolotean making in screech in pain and foam begin to come out of its mouth

"After your success on Rann Captain Atom through you may be.."

Miss Martian interrupted him we she turned to him smiling "The kroloteans have an emergency rendezvous point and have standing orders to evacuate there" Superboy looked at the condition that Miss Martian left the krolotean in scowling and looking to her with a bit of disgust "A base inside a volcano on Malina island"

* * *

A plane flew toward Malina Island and dove under the water once it got close enough going into an underwater hatch and resurfacing in a port, inside more kroloteans were working on a large ship, some soldiers walked out of the plane with kroloteans

{I see the ship nears completion and soon we will leave earth} A krolotean spoke to another

Inside the ship one solder was sitting in the control room when the screen in front of him lit up "We have arrived with the final ship of kroloteans"

"Congratulations my son"

The soldier took off his helmet revealing Kaldur "Thank you father initiating phase 2"

* * *

"Remember this is primarily a recon mission" Batman spoke inside the camouflaged Bio-Ship as they flew toward Malina Island "We want to discover all we can about the krolotean invasion strategy before we shut them down and deliver them to the green lantern core"

"Approaching drop zone Beta" Nightwing announced opening a hole in the ship floor for Aquaman and Lagoon boy to drop into the ocean

Aquaman and Lagoon boy approached the hatch; La'gann turned to him and spoke in atlantien "Together my king?"

"Together La'gann" both of them forced the doors open and swam in

Nightwing flew the ship further into the island "Drop Zone Gamma"

* * *

Some soldiers were posted outside another hatch opening on the surface, a soldier was further away from them and when he turned away he heard a few sounds and turned to see the rest were knocked unconscious. He turned again to see Batman before he was punched

* * *

Inside the Kroloteans were still working on finishing up the ship {Earth could have been so profitable}

{If earthlings had not discovered us}

{The Earthlings? This is the work of the competitor}

Some other kroloteans nearby looked to them and said some things before one turned to them {Silence} he turned back to the krolotean he was speaking to {You cannot know the competitor is on this world}

{Who else hired the Main Man to expose us? And last night I was attacked by a competitor warrior}

Kaldur pushed a button on the keypad in front of him "All sectors report status"

_"Sector 1 secured"_

_"Sector 2 secured" _

_"Sector 4 secured"_

Kaldur's eyes narrowed "Sector 3 report status" there was no response "Sector 3 report!" there was still no response so he got up grabbing his helmet and went out walking onto the port. A camera above the water was looking right at him and under the water Aquaman and lagoon boy were watching the footage

Up in the railings of the cave Nightwing dropped down after some soldiers walked by and held up his hand for Red Robin and Batgirl to drop down behind him, he held up two fingers then waved for all of them to separate

Kaldur had seen them drop down above and spoke silently in the communicator in his helmet "Intruders above level" he then walked to the bridge "And in the water" he shot a red laser from his helmet to the camera making aquaman and lagoon boy swim away as more lasers came. Some soldiers above level got their weapons ready "There!" one spotted Red Robin and began shooting at him but he was able to avoid them as Batman dropped down on them and knocked once out as he landed on him then kicked the other one away, he turned and sent a batarrang at soldiers coming at him knocking them out until Batwoman and Red Hood came out and knocked two that were still up unconscious

Tim got out a Bo-Staff launching himself onto a railing kicking one as he landed and using the electricity in his staff to electrocute another one. Some soldiers were shooting into the water until Aquaman and Lagoon boy came out and hit them knocking them unconscious

The kroloteans began backing away {The meta-earthlings found us!}

{Use the Mechs!}

{Attack!}

The machines that had been working on the ship jumped down onto the ground and looked to aquaman and Lagoon boy, Orin attacked several kroloteans as they came at them as the machine jumped down behind them, La'gann grew his muscles and attacked it completely destroying it

* * *

A shadow was watching the fight through the rocks of the large cave until It slid down below the ship and attached a device to one of the legs pushing a button on it as it began loading up then ran out

* * *

Some kroloteans were still working on the ship from their holographic keyboards as the red lasers were fired all around them. Batman elbowed a soldier behind him as he kneed another in front of him, he avoided a laser shot at him and fired a batarang at the soldier above him before jumping off the railing

Nightwing punched a soldier behind him "Batgirl! Maneuver 7" batgirl turned to him as she finished off another soldier and ran to him as he cupped his hands and launched her up onto the railing above them where she kicked two more soldiers away. She looked up to see Red Robin using his staff to electrocute more soldiers away

Batman was shielding himself with a large boulder while soldiers were firing at him then got out a batarrang firing it at the railing and when it exploded the railing went down making them fall too. Kaldur was still sending lasers out of his helmet as another soldier landed beside him knocked out, he turned to see Aquaman coming at him and jumped out of the way before he could be hit firing at him once again. Aquaman managed to hit him sending him back but it didn't have much effect and fired a laser at him hitting his shoulder and sending him skidding across the ground

Kaldur spoke into his communicator "Manta to partner, the base has been infiltrated abort operation"

_"Partner to Manta the device is already primed, you have 5 minutes, get your men out. The bomb will take care of the rest"_

"Perfect" Kaldur looked around the battleground "Manta to all troopers embay enable, retreat to manta prior" he ordered as he backed toward the ship while firing lasers out of his helmet to the enemies "You have 4 minutes" some soldiers fired in front of the ship before running inside

Nightwing watched from above "Nightwing to delta squad, enemy is attempting escape request backup!" he spoke as a laser hit the wall beside him

Lagoon boy picked up one of the mechs and threw it to the ground destroying it, aquaman got up and looked at the mechs surrounding him until two red lasers came through the wall beside him and destroyed one before Superman carried Superboy through the hole he made with Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl behind them. "Nice aim" Aquaman told them as they landed

"X-ray vision I cheat" Superman smiled

"Superman!" Superboy yelled "triple cobble over here" superman helped launch him up and he destroyed a mech coming at them from above until he came down and hit another destroying it and launched himself toward another destroying it

"Quadruple nice" Superman commented making him smile before running off and Superman turned to more mechs firing at him so used his heat vision on them

Wonder Woman flew with Wonder girl towards more mechs. Wonder woman got out her lasso and launched it around one mech using it to propel it to the ground destroying it while Cassie landed behind her "That was amazing! You just, you just whoosh! And then, and then bam!" whiel she was ranting wonder woman moved in front of her to block a few rays fired at her with her wrist cuffs

"Little less fan-girl little more Wonder Girl" she told her

"Right sorry" she apologized before flying into the air using her own lasso to tie around one of the mechs and ripping a piece of it off of the machine making it break down, she then used the piece she tore off and threw it at another mech destroying it. Wonder woman smiled at her before fighting again

Some kroloteans working at a computer got a disk out of the machine then turned to each other before walking away with it

The soldiers were firing at they backed toward the ship, Kaldur was still backing toward it as well "3 minutes to departure!" he shot red lasers out of his helmet once again until he heard a growl from the side and turned to see Lagoon boy coming at him while knocking away a soldier. Because he was watching Lagoon boy he didn't notice Aquaman come from the side and knocked him to the ground knocking off his helmet too so once he got up his face was revealed to Orin and La'gann

La'gann gawked at him before gritting his teeth. Orin was surprised at first before looking at him sadly "I had not believed Nightwing until this moment" Nightwing was on a railing above them avoiding lasers shot at him

"You did not want to believe!" Kaldur growled

"None of us wanted to believe this" Superboy walked up "How could you betray us?!"

"You dare question me?!" he yelled getting out his water bearers making swords out of them "After all of you let Tula die!"

Nightwing jumped down between them "Kaldur that was a mission, aquagirl knew the risks, no one wan—"

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD!" La'gann interrupted him walking up "Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forces with our king's greatest enemy

"Do you mean the king that hid from me the true identity of my father!" Kaldur scowled at Orin

"That was my error and judgment kaldur'ahm, no one else need suffer for it"

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it, blood is thicker than sea water" a laser came out from the back of kaldur's armor and fired a missile at Superboy but superman blocked it causing en explosion so once the smoke cleared he was gone

Kaldur slid down a hole in the cave to the bottom of the ship "Kaldur" he turned to see Nightwing "Just you and me old friend" he hissed

"No!" he looked to see Superboy slide down the hole too "It's a regular reunion special" holding his fists up

Kaldur released his water swords standing up straight "Fine, you can take me down or you can save everyone from this bomb" pointing to the bomb on the leg of the ship "I am told the yield is quite impressive" he turned to see Superboy coming at him from behind but grabbed his arm and punched him in the face to the ground then electrocuted him on the neck, he then looked to Nightwing "You have 2 minutes" he released Superboy then jumped into the water swimming out of a tunnel

* * *

The Manta plane began driving under the water

"They're getting away!" Wonder girl yelled as she and Lagoon boy ran toward it

"We'll stop it!"

_"Negative!" _Nightwing called over the com's

* * *

"We have a bomb down here, alien tech I cannot disarm it" Nightwing was looking right at the bomb with Superboy rubbing his neck behind him

"I'll get it out" Superboy walked up

"No! Might have pressure..or motion sensors. All squads evacuate to Bio-ship now!"

* * *

Batman turned to the Batwoman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batgirl "You heard Nightwing move!" each of them running out a tunnel with him behind them. Wonder Woman and Wonder girl flew down and grabbed Aquaman and Lagoon boy flying out of the hole they used to get in

Superman tried to speak with the kroloteans "Listen, listen to me.."

{The Meta's flee. Victory is at hand}

The bats ran out as the Bio-ship flew down beside them in Camouflage mode letting all the heroes get in as they ran and flew toward it. As La'gann walked it he found two kroloteans inside "Neptune's beard"

The krolotean driving slapped it's head "Hello Megan! Knew we forgot something" it said as both of them morphed into Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter. Batman walked to Martian Manhunter as he handed a case to him

"Well done alpha squad" he told them

"Find a seat it's time to go" Miss Martian morphed seats for all of them

Superboy looked around "Wait where's superman?"

* * *

Superman was still trying to reason with the kroloteans "A bomb is set to explode beneath this base, there are two many of you to carry individually but if you board your ship I will fly you all to safety" the kroloteans just kept shooting at him

{Do not trust the earthling!]

"Please!" superman yelled as he was forced back and at the bottom of the ship the bomb was ready to explode

* * *

As the Bio-ship was flying away the entire island exploded and the aftershocks caught up with the ship making everyone hang onto whatever they could and Superboy and Aquaman were pushed to the walls _"Come on old girl!"_ Miss Martian groaned she flew the ship up getting them out of the aftershocks of the explosion

Superman landed in the water face down, Aquaman jumped out of the Bio-ship and carried him back to the ship were Conner was waiting at the hatch. Conner helped Superman into the ship as Wonder woman and Cassie walked up to them

"He's breathing, pulse is strong" Wonder woman laid superman down on her legs "He'll be alright"

"He didn't save the kroloteans" Conner reminded them "He won't be alright with that" cassie looked on sadly trying to comfort him

"What exactly happed back there?" Red Robin asked

"The kroloteans were clearly trying to build a new ship" Red Hood answered

"They had to" Miss Martian interrupted "It was the only way for them to leave earth without their zeta platforms or their original ship"

"But was aqualad helping them escape?" Batgirl asked "Or luring them into a trap?"

"The bomb was of alien origin" Nightwing looked to his father "Yet the kroloteans clearly knew nothing about it so where did it come from?"

"I have a feeling it may be up to you and your team to find out"

* * *

Kaldur ship arrived back at Black Manta's larger ship. Kaldur opened a door in the ship "Father"

"Congratulations son" he looked up as he ate his food "You did well, I don't suppose aquaman died in the explosion?" he asked

"Unlikely"

Black manta finished his foot wiping his mouth and sighing "Pity" he reached for his drink when a sound came over his office "If you'll excuse me" getting up from his chair taking a sip of the drink before going to put his helmet on and leaving the room. He walked into a dark room where several screens lit up showing some major villains

Klarion, The Brain, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Ra's al ghul, and Vandal Savage. Savage spoke up "Good morning Black Manta, the Kroloteans competitor, our new partner, is quite pleased with your efforts and so is the light. All agree we made the right choice asking you to replace poor disgraced ocean master. You are officially one with the light"

_To be continued_

**The Justice League isn't going off world in this story because they never went to attack Rimbor when savage put them under mind control but I'm gonna have to figure out how to put them into the episodes, **

**I planned to Selina to find out she's pregnant soon so she'll have to take a break from the hero business, Once dick fakes his death I planned for Bruce to assign the missions like he used to with the original team. **

**I needed a vote for the gem dick will use to disguise himself with kaldur, Zatanna obviously is gonna know about this so she will provide the gem but I don't know if I want it to be a necklace so I thought of some choices **

**A. Necklace(In case you don't want to change it)**

**B. Ring**

**C. Bracelet**

**D. Armband **

**E. Fake earring**

**Cassandra Cain is gonna be in this story and is part of the Wayne Family too, but right now she's in Hero training like Dick had when he first became Black bat,**


	3. Bloodlines

BloodLines

"Mom are you alright?" Dick eyes widened when Selina's stomach began cramping and she showed signs of pain on her face

"I don't feel so well" She sat down on a chair nearby, they were currently in the Batcave going over files of the latest information they had retrieved about the light when she began cramping up "It's been this way for a few days now"

"Maybe you should see Dr. Thompkins about it" he suggested

"I don't know, I don't want to bother her if it's nothing serious"

"It's better to be safe than sorry"

"I'll schedule an appointment with her later, now how are you and Zatanna doing I've seen you're a lot happier these days"

He smiled "Yeah, everything's going fine between us, no problems really so you don't have to worry about that. You and Dad dated for a long time before you decided to get married too you know"

"Yes I know. So you plan on marrying Zatanna"

"Maybe" he smirked

"Well I would love to have Zatanna as my future daughter in law, but just remember you have to treat her with respect "

"I have for the past few years why would I change that, and I don't plan on getting married soon I was just bringing up that point. Jason still hasn't gotten his own girlfriend so maybe you should be pestering him into getting into a relationship"

"Bruce and I have but he's just to stubborn, I tell him that you have Zatanna and Tim has Stephanie but he says it'll be a long time before he decided to settle down"

"Until he's in his 30's?"

"Don't know you would have to ask him"

"Well make sure to go and see Leslie I don't want to see you get sick because you didn't take good care of yourself" he told her as he finished up his work and began getting out of his chair

"You're not gonna stay to see Cassandra?" she asked watching him head to the zeta-tubes

"I gotta go see Zatanna, I'll see her some other time"

"Alright take care of yourself"

"You too!" he told her as the Zeta-tube teleported him away

* * *

_RECOGNIZED: NIGHTWING B-01 _

Zatanna turned around to see her boyfriend appear in the Mount Justice Zeta-tube "Hey Dick, how was the work at the Batcave?"

"Fine, we managed to sort everything out. Something's wrong with mom but she promised to go and see the doctor later today"

"Is she ok?" She got a little worried, Bruce and Selina were like her second parents

"She's just been having cramps in her stomach area so it shouldn't be that serious" he shrugged heading to the holographic computer "How's the charm coming along?" he asked in a hushed tone to make sure no one heard

"I'm just about done with it, have you asked artemis about it yet?" Zatanna asked in the same hushed tone

"Not yet I plan to later though" he told while pulling up the files of the krolotean abductees files _Decryption completed…. translation completed_ the computer responded as he typed away

"Are you sure they'll agree to th—" Zatanna was cut off when Red Robin and Beast Boy walked in making their previous conversation end

"Is that the krolotean Intel?" Tim asked

"What krolotean Intel?" Garfield asked

"The Data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed" Zatanna explained for him

"Oh noted"

"Apparently…..the kroloteans were snatching humans to use as Guinea pigs, they were hoping to find something" Dick told them while reading over the files "Something inside us"

"What?" Tim asked

"There's no English word for it, the nearest translation is…meta-gene"

"Meta-gene?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow coming to look at the files with dick

"What's a meta-gene?" Tim asked

"Never metagene I didn't like" Garfield elbowed him in the side

_WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!_

The holographic computer screen dropped because they were surprised by the sudden alert. A dark cloud formed over Mount Justice and a sphere shape of blue light and electricity formed behind the heroes

Nightwing and Zatanna turned to see it behind them; Dick lifted his hand for the two younger heroes to stay back until a large machine formed inside the sphere and dropped down onto the floor in front of them "Stand ready!" Dick ordered getting out his erisma sticks, Tim got out a Bo-staff and Garfield and Zatanna got into a defensive position

The door to the machine opened making some smoke come out and a pair of hands reached out, then a boy jumped out dressed in a white and red jumpsuit with goggles on "TA DA!"

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_

"Computer lockdown cave!" Nightwing ordered

"Seems we found our unknown energy impulse" Zatanna commented beside him

"Impulse? That's so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word" he sped over to dick "Like Nightwing!" then turned to the female "And Zatanna" then to the back "And Red Robin…..And Beast Boy…except Beast boy's two words well so is Red Robin and Blue Beetle. Hey is he here to?" he ran over to the hallway "Never mind impulse can find that out for himself" he laughed as he ran away

"You two take him down now!" Nightwing told Red Robin and Beast Boy, Garfield turned into a cheetah and ran with Tim running behind him "Or crash" he muttered

"Think they can do it?" Zatanna asked

"Nope"

* * *

Impulse ran into the locker room "Wow home-style faucets so retro" he ran to each of the shower heads and turned the water on, on each of them then ran out as Beast Boy ran in and slipped on the water crashing into the back wall. Impulse ran into the Kitchen next and made some papers fly off the counters when Red Robin ran in with his staff and tried to hit him with it but he ducked under it "Limbo time!" he smiled

Tim gawked before a paper flew into his face

Impulse ran down the hallway back toward the mission room, some small pebbles were thrown into the hallway he was coming to but he ran onto the wall to avoid them then landed back on the floor "Ha! Can't catch me that easi-ugh!" Nightwing surprised him by punching him in the gut to the floor

Zatanna said a spell to make Handcuffs tie his wrists and ankles together

"Now that's was crash"

"Ugh for you maybe. Me? I'm totally feeling the mode"

* * *

"You're a tourist….from the future?" Zatanna lifted an eyebrow with her arms crossed looking down to Impulse sitting on a bench

"Why so surprised? Half to meet from comacon from my era" Impulse smiled, Tim put a hand on his chin thinking "Look, look, look guys. We should all be friends, I'm really one of you part of the heroic legacy. My name is Bart Allen, you know grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash!"

"Noted, not believed but noted"

Impulse frowned "What's not to believe, I've clearly got Flash's speed his amazing good looks frankly I can't wait to meet him" he cringed "Uh ..you know back when he was in his prime"

"Well Bart" they turned to see Nightwing coming back in with a glass of water "Coming all the way from the future you must of worked up quite a thirst"

"Thanks" Bart took a sip from the cup "Oh ah! Your trying to get a DNA sample you need my spit" he spit into the cup of water "Hah! That's such a Dick Wayne thing to do" their eyes widened

"How did …?" Tim asked looking to Dick

"See! I know stuff only a future boy would know. Richard Wayne, Zatanna Zatara, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan. This secret identity this is so retro, you can call me Impulse, or Bart or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen it's all crash"

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?" Tim asked Dick "Could he really be from the future?" looking to Zatanna too but they just looked to each other not knowing either

"Tell us something we don't know yet" Garfield walked up to Bart "When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

"Sorry BB never was the best history student besides we can't risk altering the time stream we do that and were all feeling the mode"

"And the mode would be bad?" Garfield asked

"Doesn't get any worse always better to crash the mode"

"Uh noted"

_RECONGIZED: MALCOME DUNCUN A-10_

"Ooh sounds like a door opening somewhere, and that's my cue!" He vibrated out of the handcuffs and stood up "Bye-bye!" he ran before Garfield could grab him and ran out of the back exit "Hi Mal, Bye Mal!" running out the exit

"Don't worry the paragon falcon is the world's fastest bird" Beast boy turned into the bird and flew out after bart

"Gar wai-!" Zatanna tried to stop him but he was already gone

"Doesn't stand a chance does he?" Tim walked up to dick

"Nope" handing him the glass and pulling up a holographic screen "Impulse is too fast, but at least we can track him" the map showed a red dot moving down the east coast

"You planted a tracer on him? It'll fall off at his speed" Tim told him

"It won't he drank it" he smirked

"Sub-continuous microchips in the water? Nice" Zatanna smiled at him

"Thanks. He's making a beeline for central city" getting out his phone dialing a number "Hey, need your help"

* * *

"Happy Anniversary!" Barry and Iris cheered

"Barry, you and Iris never forget"

"You kidding Jay? We idolize you too" Barry hung their coats on a coat rack by the door "70 years of marriage is quite the achievement"

"The achievement is how joan's put up with me for that long" Jay looked to his wife kissing her on the cheek

Barry was closing the door when his phone began ringing "Just a sec" answering the call "Barry Allen, what kind of Impulse?... Another speedster? He's says he's my what?!" he asked just as a boy ran in the door making his attention turn to him

"Your Grandson! Bart Allen AKA Impulse and I'm your grandson from the future, pretty crash huh?" Bart cheered hugging Barry as he groaned "Ah always dreamed of doing this" moving back "I mean when you were young and I didn't have to worry about breaking you gramps" he moved to Iris "Hey grandma!" hugging her "Love you too" then moved to the elderly couple "You must be the Garics, that makes you like my honorary great grandparents" hugging them too

"Uh Barry? Something you've been meaning to tell us?" Jay asked

"What? No this kid is not my grandson from the future or any uh…" putting his fists on his hips "Heck! Iris and I don't even have kids"

Iris put her hand on Barry's shoulder "Um Barry"

"What?" He turned to her

"I'm pregnant"

"What?!" His eyes widened turning around toward her completely

"I found out this morning, I was going to tell you tonight…I private" looking to Bart, Bart moving waving to her stomach

"Hi Dad, Hi Aunt Dawn"

"Wait there are two in there?!" Barry asked

"Were having twins?!" Iris asked

"Oops, well you're not alone Batwoman is having Twins too, Damien and Helena will make great friends"

"What? Selina's pregnant?!" Barry asked

"Oops! Spoilers"

The door opened behind them "Careful kid if you are what you say you are revealing to much can crash the whole time stream" Wally walked in

"Crash it, if only" Bart muttered

"Wally? What are you..?" Barry asked

"Nightwing called thought I might be of some help with this mess" Bart ran up to him hugging him too

"You're Wally West! My first cousin once removed!"

"The operative word, being removed" taking his shoulders and moving him off of him

Someone phone began ringing so Barry reached for his phone "Uh..Hello?" he didn't hear a response

"It's mine dear" Iris waved her phone

"Don't answer that" Bart told her "Ah..um..I mean why interrupt the reunion?"

"It's my boos at GBS" she answered it anyway "What's up Pete?" Her eyes widened then lowered her phone looking to Barry "They're evacuating down town, a new super powered lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood"

Barry's eyes narrowed and turned to his ring opening it to let his Flash suit come out he ran into it making a small tornado and got dressed into his uniform. Bart came up to him "Oh come one grandpa let the league handle this guy I mean how often does a relative from the future show up at your door?"

"Listen I…I'll deal with you later" Putting a hand on his shoulder "Stay put, I'll be back in a flash" running out the door

"'Back in a flash' wow does he say that often?" turning to the others in the room and they all sighed saying at the same time

"Too often"

"Your going aren't you?" Wally asked

"Doy" he told him before running out the door too

* * *

"The Charm is all set Dick" Zatanna showed the gem to him. They had come back to their apartment in Bludhaven after they got done at Mount Justice

He took it from her hand looking the small stone over "So whoever puts this on will completely change their appearance to anyone who sees them except the people who know about this?"

"That's right"

"Seems a little small for all that" frowning at it as he brought it to eye level but it was taken from him by Zatanna

"Well if you don't want it I could always destroy it" She smirked

"No I was just questioning its size!"

"Good" she smiled "and the size doesn't matter in things like this. Now all we have to do is make it look like a piece of jewelry, have you talked to artemis yet?"

"No but I am going to central city to talk to her about it, Wally is probably still helping Flash and Impulse with the neutron situation" they had heard about it on the news station on their TV

"Well I can get dinner started while you go and talked to her"

"Right" Dick's phone began ringing so he reached for it "Dick speaking"

_"DICK YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST FOUND OUT!"_

Both Dick and Zatanna cringed at 13 year old Cassandra's voice and he had to move the phone away from his ear "Ok first lower your voice I want to be able to hear what you say" he told her

"_Right, right sorry. But Selina just came back from Leslie's clinic and it turns out those cramps were because of her pregnancy!" _

Dick's eyes widened "WHAT?!"

"_I know right! Isn't it awesome?!"_

Dick and Zatanna both smiled at the gift that has been brought upon his parents "That's amazing, how did Mom and Dad take it?"

"_Well Selina was shocked at first but now she's ecstatic about it but she'll probably have to take a break from being Batwoman for a while"_

"That much is obvious" Zatanna thought

_"As for Bruce once he got home from work and Selina told him he was surprised too and I think he's still getting over the shock of having a biological child"_

"Wow" Dick chuckled a little

_"So when are you coming to congratulate them? They are your parents after all"_

"Well I can probably go see them tomorrow it's pretty late already and Zatanna and I are already in our pajamas" that was a lie since he was getting ready to leave for Central City and Zatanna was going to cook them something for dinner

_"Oh well make sure you drop by soon, everyone else is coming to congratulate them"_

"Well I would expect that from Tim and Stephanie since they live there but Jason too"

_"Yup! It was pretty hard to contact him thought but we eventually got a hold of him"_

"Alright We'll try and drop by tomorrow ok"

_"Yes! Can you teach me some new moves while you're at it?!" _

"Sure why not?"

_Cassandra cheered "Awesome! I'll be sure to be ready! Bye dick!"_

Dick shook his head and chuckled

"She really idolized you doesn't she?" Zatanna smiled

"Well what can I say I'm awesome?"

"Sure you are"

* * *

Some aliens in Central city far from the fight in an abandoned warehouse were watching on a monitor neutron fighting against the Flash and Impulse, they spoke in an alien language [This is on-mode. We have complete control over subject neatron]

[His meta-gene performs better than expected against the meat]

[Perhaps too well. This energy reading threatens to crash the mode]

* * *

Several large police vans drove to the battleground when Kid Flash ran up to the chief "Keep your men back captain"

"Protecting the city is what they pay me for speedy" The captain pointed to himself when Flash and Impulse ran to the back of Kid Flash

"No speedy's the other guy" Impulse told him making Wally narrow his eyes at him "Though history books are really unclear on the why"

"Let's please try to stay focused" Flash put a hand on his shoulder then looks to the to the police "Captain the best way to protect this city is to keep its citizens at a safe distance, you handle that—"

"And we handle neutron right?" Impulse asked

"Right…wait his name is neutron?"

"Yeah sure heard him shout it you know how bad guys do 'I'm neutron all of you will die' anyway what's the plan?"

"Remember that wind funnel that you used to save me?"

"Sure I remember I was there so were you good times"

"We do it again on a bigger scale, you, me, Kid Flash around the perimeter of the explosive wave" they began talking faster

"And the funnel draws him upward!" Impulse began talking even faster

"And we move him out of the city piece of cake" Flash responded and they began talking faster than anybody could understand

"You getting any of this?" The captain asked Kid Flash

"Every 5th word maybe" he muttered then turned to his uncle "Flash, Yo Flash!"

"Sorry got sidetracked, you on board?"

"With what? I heard something about funnel cake?"

"Just follow our lead kid" Impulse told him as he and flash ran off, Kid Flash looked to the captain before running off after them

The three speedsters began running in a circular motion around neutron and their speed began making a tornado. Kid Flash watched Flash pass him a couple times "Go ahead un-lap me I'm used to it" he saw impulse ran ahead of him too "Oh come on!" so he began running faster. The tornado they were making began lifting neutron into the sky

"No this interference will not stand" neutron yelled

"We are so gonna feel the mode" Impulse muttered

* * *

[Neutron's energy level increases, faster than he can release it, the mode is crashing] the aliens watched Neutron be sucked into the speedsters tornado

[He is going critical]

* * *

Neutron began exploding so the three speedsters had to run away from the scene. Flash and Impulse grabbed both of Kid Flash's arms "This is so humiliating!" Wally complained as the two faster speedsters helped him run faster away from the blast. They stopped running once they heard the explosion end and turned back to see a wasteland of a deserted town

Impulse narrowed his eyes and began to walked forward until Flash put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around "Where so you think you're going?"

"I just wanted a closer look, what harm could it do? Neutron totally felt the mode he's gone"

"Who's neutron?" Kid Flash walked between them

"The bad guy" they both told him at the same time

"Ok fine" Kid Flash activated his goggles to look into the crater "Except he's not so much feeling mode's as putting his body back together from scratch"

* * *

The aliens watched neutron form his body once again "what's going on? How did I get here? What's happening to me?!"

[Our control device was destroyed in the explosion]

[Subject neutron has crashed the mode]

[Abort the test. Time to go] One of the aliens pushed a button on their keyboard and they left the scene before they could get caught in the explosion of the warehouse

* * *

The three speedsters continued to watch the crater from a distance "Switching to inferred" Kid Flash pressed a button on the side of his goggles "I think that getup he was wearing before was some sort of containment suit without it he's even less stable, looks to me like he's gonna blow again, maybe bigger than before!"

"Kid let me see those" Flash asked him taking the goggles and looking through them at neutron "There are fluctuations now between his energy waves"

"I didn't see that" Wally narrowed his eyes

"You don't have the Allen family eyes" Bart smirked

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Each fluctuation only lasts a micro second put in my light speed I can rush in grab neutron and haul him to the desert to minimize the damage"

Bart got a worried look "Th-that sounds kinda—"

"You two stay put" Flash handed the goggles back to Wally "I'll be back in a flash" and ran off running down the road at light speed toward neutrons location until he saw Impulse running beside him then trip over a piece of concrete causing him to trip over and both of them skidding across the ground. Once they settled into a spot they looked up to see neutron was about to explode again making their eyes widen until Kid Flash and the previous Flash run up and grab them taking them out of range of the explosion

Once the explosion ended Kid Flash put Flash down and the previous Flash put Impulse down "You realize you almost got him killed right?!" Wally yelled at Bart

"Sorry I—"

"Actually" Barry spoke up putting a hand on Bart's shoulder "He saved me or at least you all did, neutrons overload accelerated" putting a hand behind his neck "Even at my top speed I'd have never made it to the desert in time" he turned to Jay "But what are you doing? Your retired you could have died"

"Eh…Joan's gonna kill me just for putting on the tin hat"

"Hey where's the kid?" Wally asked seeing Bart was no where around

Bart had run to the crater on his own coming to a stop in front of neutrons body that was putting itself back together once again, he took out a small blue sphere from his glove and threw it down at him landing it on his finger, the sphere was absorbed into his body and in a flash of light he became human once again. The three other speedsters came up behind him to look

"Is that…?" Wally asked

"Yeah" Bart answered "Might want to get him a blanket or something"

Neutron looked himself over "What's happening to me?" he asked as Flash ran up behind him with a blanket to cover him with and helped him up

"Were not sure son" Flash told him

"But it looks like it's over" Kid Flash looked him over with his goggles "His heat signature reads normal human now"

"What did happen?" Jay asked

"No idea, guess old neutron just ran out of juice" Bart answered

"Who's neutron?" the boy asked

* * *

"Impulses DNA matches up with both Iris's and you Barry" Batman looked on the holographic screen to see the DNA results "And this machine is giving off both Zeta and chronotron radiation" indicating tot eh time machine

"Which is based on true theory" Wally spoke "What you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine"

"Which means your exactly who you say you are" Barry looked down to his grandson

"Ha! Told ya!" stepping away from Barry "Anyway it's been crash, but the future awaits, I gotta run!" Wally and Jay groaned while Barry smiled. Bart laughed "Ha! Ha! See what I did there with the run?! That was for you gramps"

Barry walked up to him "Bart thanks for coming I look forward to meeting you again for the first time and" putting his hands on his shoulder "watching you grow up"

"That will be crash" Bart smiled hugging Barry "So long" stepping into the door of the time machine but then turned to Batman "Oh and make sure to take good care of Damien and Helena for me!" he said before stepping inside and closing the door

Bruce's eyes widened

"Yeah he said you were having twins too" Barry smiled to him

Bruce sighed, he was happy that Selina was pregnant with their child or children now, it was just going to take some getting used to since he had only dealed with grown kids instead of babies. The heroes turned their attention back to the time machine seeing it wasn't moving into the air or anything so some of them frowned

"Maybe he's traveling forward once second at a time" Beast boy suggested

The door opened again "it's not working!" Bart yelled as he got out "The whole things fried" kicking the machine

"Can you fix it?" Barry asked

"I'm a tourist not a chronic expert. Look at me I'm trapped in the stupid past! Ugh I'm so moded!" he groaned

* * *

"Artemis I'm home" Wally walked in the door only to see Dick talking to Artemis on the coach and both of them turned to him "Dick? What are you doing here?"

"I.." Dick started but was cut off

"Wally? Why are you dressed like that?" Artemis asked seeing him dressed in his old Kid Flash uniform

"I had to help my uncle and Impulse take down neutron. But Dick why are you here?" Wally turned to their guest

"Nothing really I was just about to leave" Dick got up from the coach "Zatanna should have dinner ready by now "Looking to the watch he had on"

"Why aren't you answering my question?" Wally narrowed his eyes

"It's nothing Wally it doesn't concern you"

"If it involved Artemis then it involves me too"

Dick looked to Artemis who just nodded so he sighed "I came here to ask Artemis for a favor to go on a mission for the team for a while"

"WHAT!" Wally's eyes widened "Dick you know were retired!"

"Yes I know but—"

"Wally I already told him that I wouldn't agree to it without your approval" Artemis assured him getting up from the coach too

"Well you don't have my approval" He crossed his arms

"Wally—" Dick tried to reason with him

"No! I don't want artemis getting involved with this dangerous stuff anymore. That's why we retired so we could have a normal life together!"

"Wally I'm sure it won't be that dangerous" Artemis told him

"So you don't even know what dick wants you to do?" Wally asked

"No but he told me he couldn't tell me unless we agreed to fully go through with it, it's a top secret mission that only he knows about"

"Then absolutely not! Top secret missions are always the most dangerous ones. Why don't you just go on it or get your own girlfriend to do it?!"

"Zatanna would be too easily unmasked on this mission I don't want to put her in that kind of danger"

"And you expect me to let you take Artemis instead?"

"Well—" he rubbed the back of his head

"Dick I can't go if Wally doesn't want me too, I'm sorry" Artemis apologized

"He should've known we would say no in the first place" Wally huffed moving to the room to change

Dick sighed "Well I just have to make do with what we've got then. Thanks for listening Artemis"

"Anytime, and I'm sorry again I don't want to upset Wally by doing something that would just make him angry"

"It's fine I would probably do the same thing with Zatanna" he smiled

"Right" she smiled nodding "Oh and I heard about your parents, can you tell them congratulations for me?

"Will do" he waved and went out the door

* * *

"How'd It go?" Zatanna asked once he got back but she already knew the answer from the look on his face

"Artemis and I talked about it but I didn't reveal too much that could set her off, she wouldn't agree without Wally's approval so in the end they refused"

"So we have to use our backup plan?" Zatanna grimaced

"Yeah Plan B" he nodded getting out his phone and dialing a number "Hey I'm gonna need your help on the next mission"

_To be continued_

**The Charm choices have been narrowed down to be :**

**A. Bracelet **

**B. Ring**

**C. Fake earring **

**I also planned for Dick to call himself Renegade cause I can't think of anything else he would call himself and when they start working with Deathstroke he could comment to dick "I used to have an apprentice by the name of Renegade" or something **


	4. Depths

Depths

"You two sure don't waste any time do you?" Zatanna looked around the newly furnished nursery at Wayne Manor along with Dick when they came by to visit before the mission. It had only been a week since Selina found out she was pregnant and Bruce and Selina were already preparing for the newest arrivals

"Well I was going to wait until I found out what we were having but Bart already told Bruce so I figured why wait and absolutely love the names" Selina smiled

"I bet considering the names over the cribs" Dick looked at the bubble lettered names over the cribs in blue and pink, Damien and Helena

"I bet Bruce was the one to name Damien and Selina was the one to name Helena right" Stephanie asked to Tim

"Well Bruce would go for a more serious name" he shrugged

"That's because were men I don't go for mussy cottony names like Helena" Jason crossed his arms while sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room next to a bookshelf

"And what's wrong with Helena?" Zatanna put her hands on her hips

"Nothing really it just sounds like something Mom would name her daughter" Jason shrugged, he called Bruce and Selina his parents too since his own weren't real parents either

"Be careful Jason or you'll get stuck with the first diaper change" Dick smirked as some of the others in the room laughed at Jason's embarrassment

"Yeah right! I wouldn't even do that if I had my own child" he huffed

"So you're going to stick your wife with all this?" Selina narrowed her eyes

"It was a rhetorical situation I doubt I'd even narrow myself down to one woman" he smirked

"I'll be sure to tell your future wife that bro" Tim nudged him on the side

"So what did Bruce think of all this, I can't picture him decorating a nursery" Stephanie frowned at the thought

"Yes it's really s shame but after I showed him he likes it, he said it suits well for infants"

"That's more than I expected from a man that didn't have any experience with babies" Zatanna thought

"I kno—" Dick was saying until a black haired girl put him into a bear hug

"DICK!" Cassandra smiled "You really are here!"

"Yes and could you loosen your grip please" he smiled down at her and she nodded stepping back a bit "So how was school?"

"As good as school can be I guess"

"I know the feeling" Jason mumbled

"School isn't that bad guys" Dick lifted an eyebrow at them but they all sent him odd looks

"You're lucky for such a good fighter or I wouldn't idolize you because of that comment" Cassandra smirked

"Well excuse me for caring about education" he huffed

"Wouldn't expect anything else from the valedictorian of the family" Zatanna smiled

"Why are we talking about school, Dick are you here to help me train again?" Cassandra asked hopefully

"Sorry can't do it today" he shook his head watching her deflate "I have to go on a mission with the team later, I only stopped by to visit Mom and Dad"

"Darn it!"

"But you have Mom, Jason, Tim, and Stephanie here to train you why do you always want me to do it?"

"Because you were Black Bat and he was my favorite hero!"

"So was Jason and Tim at one point" Dick looked over to his brothers

"Yeah but they weren't near as good as you were"

"HEY!" Jason and Tim yelled offended making some of them laugh

"True" Dick nodded

"And pretty soon I'll be able to take your old mantle too right?"

"You still have to finish training thought" Selina told her

"But after that you'll be able to go on patrol with Dad" Dick told her

"Awesome maybe I can go on that mission with you today then!"

"Uh" Dick faltered "Sorry but I already have enough help maybe some other time ok"

"Good enough"

"And speaking about the mission I think you'll have to leave soon" Zatanna looked to the clock on the wall

"Right" Dick nodded

"Make sure to be careful ok Dick" Selina told him

"Don't worry so much mom, seriously what could go wrong?" Dick smiled

_A few hours later_

_Rocket was doing chest compressions on Nightwing below her "28….29…30!" she saw it wasn't working then went down to give him Mouth to Mouth but that didn't work either so got up sadly "He's dead" _

* * *

"They're both gonna end up our responsibility aren't they?" Mal talked to Batman watching a few holographic screens that had Speedy and Impulse's pictures on them

"Not necessarily" he told him turning around "Bart, Impulse is staying with Jay and Joan Garic in Central City. Roy the original Speedy is recuperating at royal memorial hospital in Star City, Arrow's both Green and Red are watching over him"

Mal "Uh-huh their both gonna end up our responsibility" he turned to Conner

"Doesn't everything? And where are we on identifying the lights new partner?" Conner asked

"That's Nightwing's job but as of yet no progress"

"Conner!" Cassie came up to him with a plate of cookies "M'gann and I just finished making some of these can you tell me what you think" handing him one

"Sure" he put one into his mouth "Wow they are really good did you make them on your own?"

"Mostly M'gann showed me some of the steps. I thought I would choke on them if made them on my own "

"If only" M'gann muttered coming into the room

_RECOGNIZED: NIGHTWING B-01, ROCKET B-09_

"Time for debriefing" Dick announced once he appeared

"Raquel!" M'gann flew up to her

"Hey M'gann" Raquel greeted her as they hugged "Sorry I havent been around in a while"

"It's alright but why are you with Nightwing couldn't you have come here on your own?" La'gann asked, he had come in after m'gann did

"Oh he came over to my place to fill me up on some stuff about the mission before we came here"

"Ok Gamma squad listen up" Nightwing got their attention while pulling up a image on the holographic screen "The mission is Cape Canaveral covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com. There are people out there that don't even like the idea of aliens and will do anything to scrub this launch"

"But that's why we're here" Rocket comforted M'gann "Because not all of us feel that way"

"So why are you going?" Mel asked

"Let's just say after running this team for a year, I'm peckish for a little action"

* * *

"And we are officially at T-Minus 1 hour and counting, uh now we do have time for a few questions "A spokes person asked at the Cape Canaveral launch while standing next to Martian Manhunter and Superman flew in the air above them waiting for J'onn .Cat grant raised her hand but was interrupted by Gordon Godfay "Yes miss…..Godfey.." the spokesperson sighed in annoyance

"Ms. Ferris maybe I'm not the only one drinking the space cola but has anyone asked whether the earth wants more communication with aliens?"

"Our galaxy contains billions of stars yet Earth and Mars are warmed by the same sun, the Martian's aren't aliens their our next door neighbors. Isn't it time we got to know them?"

"So that's your plan" Gordon turned to the camera "Barrow a cup of Martian sugar while our world is being invaded!"

J'onn interrupted him "If I may" walking to the microphones "All the more reason both worlds must stand together, this satellite represents a new spirit of cooperation between sister planets. The beginning of alliance that can protect us all"

"Thank you Martian Manhunter" Ms. Ferris walked back to the microphones "On behalf of Ferris aircraft and the Earth-Mars communication initiative we couldn't agree more"

J'onn nodded and flew into the sky

"That's it!" Gordon yelled "No more questions for the mighty Manhunter, tell old G. Gordon that name doesn't sound ominous to any decent earthling and did you notice the Kryptonian is not taking any questions at all!"

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't stay to assist the team in this mission?" J'onn asked as he and Clark were flying away from Cape Canaveral

"I'm sure they can handle it, and if we stay we might be surrounded by more press asking questions. That's why I didn't go down there I didn't want to deal with Gordon"

"I see your point"

* * *

Nightwing and Rocket were looking through their binoculars on their post for any suspicious activity "If nothing else, we have a nice view" Raquel commented

Dick pressed his com "Miss M, link us up"

_"Link established" _

_"Good begin aerial sweep of the cape's perimeter" _

_"Hey boss I'd be happy to join M'gann on that assignment" _La'gann asked making m'gann roll her eyes a bit

_"Negative lagoon boy your right where I need you giving me maximum coverage, in the water, on land and in the air in case there's any attempt on sabotage"_

* * *

"And so I'm stereotyped as the water guy" La'gann sighed as he swam through the ocean "Again! Meanwhile she flies the friendly with Super ex-boyfriend. Neptune's beard!" he huffed swimming faster

A few feet away in the ocean came a large black and red ship cabled to a weapon's dock behind it. The cables let go letting the weapon's dick settle down on the ocean floor as the ship flew around and let multiple Black Manta soldiers out of its hatch. Some of the solders swam over to the dock and began firing it up while the others swam around to guard it "Missile launch is locked" the missile was aimed at the rocket launch "Were going in 5"

* * *

"T-Minus 52 minutes and counting" A scientist reported "All systems go for launch"

* * *

Inside the Bio-ship it was an awkward silence while M'gann was driving and Conner was looking at the computer screens in front of him until she finally spoke "So now were never talking again?" she glared at him

"Gee you read my mind"

"I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel Conner " giving him a smug look "But you're the one who broke up with me!"

"Don't pretend you don't know why" turning around in his chair to face her

"I know, I know you disapprove of how I use my psychic powers" putting her hand up to act as an invisible wall between them

"You mean how you abuse them! Ripping Intel from the minds of your victims! With no concern for what it does to their psyches!" glaring at her

"They're not victims! They're the bad guys!" Narrowing her eyes "That information is helping the team, the league the entire planet!"

"And leaving your victims in a catatonic state! It's not right M'gann! Your behaving no better than Simon!"

Her eyes widened "If you feel that strongly why don't you tell Nightwing, or the league?"

"Nightwing already knows M'gann!" her eyes widened again "He's tried to stop you too remember but you've been to blinded by your arrogance to listen. This hurts him too because it makes him remember about his talon days!"

"This has nothing to do with assassins!"

"That's not the point! I never told the league because I was hoping I mattered more to you to make you stop I didn't think you'd try to tamper with my own mind, try to make me forget I was upset with you" looking away in an angered tone

"C-Conner I'm so sorry about that"

"Sorry you did it? Or sorry you got caught?!" turning back to the computer "After all we'd been through how could you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind? Didn't you know what kind of betrayal I felt, to have you pervert it like that?!"

M'gann was starting to become saddened by his words shedding some tears until she remembered cassie "It couldn't have hurt that bad. I mean how replaceable I was, seeing you turned around and started seeing the rebound girl from Themyscira"

"Cassie is not my rebound girl. We didn't start dated until a year ago I doubt it would be the same with you"

* * *

Lagoon boy stopped swimming when he saw the soldiers of Black Manta _"Whoa head's up menos, we got bad guys, Black Manta's troopers working on some kind of platform beneath the surface just off shore. I'm taking'em down!"_

_"Delay that, wait for backup" _Nightwing ordered

"_I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out" _Superboy answered

_"Rookie!" _La'gann glared _"Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the boy of steel!" _La'gann grew his muscles and charged at the soldiers punching one into the ground

_"Lagoon boy stand down!" _Nightwing ordered

_"Sorry your breaking up, kchhhkchkch" _

_"There's no static on the psychic link!" _Nightwing glared

The soldiers began shooting at La'gann but he used a soldier to block the lasers then charged at them beating two to the ground them charged at more taking them down

"Were under attack" A soldier on the platform said "Arming missiles now, recommending phase 2 as precautioned" the missiles began getting ready as more Black Manta soldiers swam out of the ship with their blasters and headed for the surface

* * *

Rocket looked down from their post at the ocean "Company!" she put her arm around Nightwing and flew them both down to stand behind a wall for cover from their lasers

_"Superboy, you have that re-breather?!"_

* * *

_"Negative! La'gann didn't restock!"_

_"Then take the helm! Miss Martian gill up and help Lagoon boy, Superboy we need cover fire down here" _

_"Acknowledged, Bio-ship reconfigured for manual flight" _Miss Martian got up as Superboy took her seat and she morphed her cape off and formed gills on her neck then jumped out of a hole and formed a fish tail as she landed in the water _"Lagoon boy I'm on my way!"_

* * *

Some soldiers began firing up their own missile canons aimed at the target but the Bio-ship flew above them and fired lasers at them to knock them to the ground and destroy their missiles then flew around and started firing at the other soldiers

Nightwing and Rocket watched behind the wall as Superboy fired at the soldiers from the Bio-ship, Raquel saw most of the soldiers were down and got ready to fly up "_That's our cue!" _But she was pulled back down by Dick just as more lasers fired at the spot she was in

_"I know you're not used to fighting in this kind of situation but are you trying to get yourself killed?!"_

* * *

Lagoon boy knocked two more soldiers into the platform and was about to attack the solider in command when he was electrocuted from behind and when he collapsed it was revealed to be Kaldur "Launch"

"As you command, Kaldur'ahm" he nodded pushing a few buttons on the keyboard and one of the missiles fired up into the air heading right for the Rocket

* * *

Nightwing looked above the wall to see the missile coming but ducked when more lasers were fired at him

"_Were on the wrong side of this wall" _Raquel told him

_"Superboy"_

_"On it!" _Superboy flew the bio-ship around and fired a laser at the missile just before it could hit the rocket

Nightwing and Rocket turned at the sound of alarms from the Rocket and smoke began coming out of the platform below it, they turned to see a sign on the wall behind them that said: Warning! Extreme Fire Danger Blast Area

_"We're really on the wrong side of this wall!" _Raquel grimaced

Another Missile was fired at the Rocket but Superboy blasted it out of the sky before it could go too far so the soldiers began trying to shoot at the Bio-ship

_"The troopers helmets are designed to enhance vision underwater"_ Nightwing got out a batarang with a small launch on his handle

_"Yeah so?" _

_"So…" _Nightwing fired the batarang into the sky and it exploded like a firework blinding the soldiers giving them time to jump over the wall and begin fighting

* * *

Two soldiers brought the unconscious La'gann to Kaldur "Sir you should have the honor of killing him" another gestured to Lagoon boy

Kaldur uncrossed his arms and waved him off "No, he's a perfect specimen for our partner. Take him to the flyer, if the mission fails rendezvous as planned" the two soldiers nodded taking La'gann away

"Our first missiles were shot down by the ground assault, our helmet's have become a liability"

"Launch our missiles, maximum ready to fire" Kaldur took off his helmet "I will take charge of the ground assault, personally" Kaldur swam up to toward the surface just as another missile was fired but it was shot out of the sky by the Bio-ship too

* * *

Nightwing ran at several soldiers with his erisma sticks taking them out easily as Rocket flew around grabbed some soldiers and throwing them into others to knock them unconscious and helping to fight on the ground a little too

When Raquel took out the last soldier she looked to Nightwing but her eyes widened, Dick lifted an eyebrow but then turned around to see Kaldur coming out of the water

* * *

M'gann swam to the missile platform hiding behind some plants when she looked up and saw Lagoon boy being taken into the ship by more soldiers _"They're taking La'gann I'm going after him!"_

_"Priority is the missiles!...there are too many I'm not able to keep up" _

M'gann seemed uncertain for a bit but then swam toward the platform dodging some of the lasers until her eyes began glowing and she sent a sonic wave to knock all the soldiers off their feet. Once soldier held onto the keyboard and pressed a large button just as M'gann and up and knocked him away with her fish tail, a missile was launched above her so she used her telekinesis to make it reverse its direction back toward the platform. She quickly swam away before it hit causing the platform to explode too but she was knocked away from the force of the explosion and unconscious

* * *

"Kaldur you don't want to do this!" Raquel tried to reason with him

"I believe I do" Kaldur got out his water bearers and formed a large wave behind him and making it crash into both of the heroes sending them back a few feet

The rocket began its launch, fire exploded out of the bottom of it letting it lift into the air, Kaldur's eyes narrowed at the sight "The mission may yet succeed" a small missile came out from his armor and fired at the Rocket

Nightwing and Rocket got up just as the missile past them; Nightwing quickly got out another batarang and launched it after the missile and it was fast enough to destroy the missile before it could hit the rocket letting him sigh in relief

"Nightwing behind you!" Rocket yelled she flew past him at Kaldur but was knocked away because of the large hammers he had made with his water bearers. Nightwing quickly got out his erisma sticks but they were knocked out of his hands by the hammers too so he got into a fighting position and aimed a punch at kaldur

Kaldur caught his arm between his own and his side just as he formed a sword with his water bearers and stabbed him straight through the heart"Join the others talon!" he hissed

Rocket got up and her eyes widened at the sight of Kaldur pulling the sword out of Dick and him stumble backwards "NIGHTWING!" she quickly ran up to him "I got you" helping him to the ground and treating him like he were made of glass. There was a large blood stair in the middle of his chest as he was hyperventilating "Can the renizal help you?" she asked hopefully

"T-th-this…has never….happen..ed…before…"

Kaldur looked up to the Rocket after he put his water bearers away "Move out, the mission is a failure" but above him the Rocket began exploding in a large blast of light, he widened his eyes before narrowing them "We are done here" he turned around and began walking away with his men

Rocket was doing chest compressions on Nightwing that had already closed his eyes. The Bio-ship came to a stop above them and Superboy jumped out running over to them as M'gann flew out of the water forming her regular Martian self and flying towards them. Conner and M'gann's eyes widened "I-I don't hear his heartbeat"

"28….29….30" Raquel bent down and began giving Dick Mouth to Mouth until she realized it was too late and got up sighing "He's dead"

* * *

Kaldur's ship flew back to Black Manta's. Kaldur got out from the back hatch once they were inside to meet his father with several other soldiers "Congratulations Kaldur'ahm you had quite a day, capturing the atlantien, killing a former teammate, destroying the com sat"

"My crew did not destroy the com sat father. It's rocket must have malfunctioned our victory was mere luck" Kaldur looked down in shame

"I don't believe In luck which is why I arrange to have a bomb within altitude sensors smuggled onto the com sat rocket days ago" Kaldur looked up surprise "This was your final test to see if you would take credit for what you had not accomplished"

"And what if I had succeeded?"

"Then another test would have awaited for it is not in success when true character is revealed but in failure" Black Manta took off his helmet "I'm quite proud of you my boy" he put a hand on his shoulder "Your ready for the next level"

* * *

_RECOGNIZED: KID FLASH B-03, ARTEMIS B-07_

_"_What happened! What the h*ll happened to him!" Wally yelled once they appeared at Mount Justice, Conner had called them about Dick

The angered tone from wally was not helping the situation most of the team was now in, the team members who were there were all mourning their leaders death, some of the bats were there like Tim and Stephanie but the others didn't want to show their grief In front of the other so had retreated to the Bat-Cave. Bruce and Selina had been hit the hardest since they had known Dick the longest

"Wally calm down first" Mal told him

"I-Is it true?" Artemis hoped it wasn't but from what it looked like she was wrong

Mal nodded slowly

"What happened?" Wally asked

"Kaldur, stabbed him straight through the chest" Conner looked away while comforting cassie and he looked down to see M'gann crying too when Garfield came over to her

"This is all my fault" Wally looked down in shame

"Wally don't say that" Artemis told him

"It is! If I had let you go on the mission maybe this wouldn't have happened! He could have used more back up from you to-"

"Wally you don't know that, this isn't anyone fault except Kaldur's" Artemis told him but he finally broke down along with her mourning the death of their little brother

"We'll find Lagoon boy, and Kaldur" Superboy hissed the last part when Mal came over letting Karen comfort Cassie

"No doubt, where's Raquel? She should be here" Mal looked around for her

Conner sighed "She went to tell Zatanna"

* * *

Raquel was leaning against some crates in a warehouse of Bludhaven's port looking at picture she had gotten out of her pocket. The picture was of the original members of the team a little while after Dick had retake the mantle of Black Bat, they were in their civilian forms on the couch, some of them were sitting on it but the others were in the back. Wally and Artemis were sitting on the left, Dick and Zatanna in the middle and Conner and M'gann on the right while Kaldur and herself were in the back above them all smiling into the camera. She looked at it sadly "Everything was so much better back than" she muttered to herself until she heard a sound and put it away and walked forward "Zatanna?"

"No" She turned to see Kaldur walk out from another hall of crates so she turned to him, Kaldur heard footsteps so turned to see Zatanna walk out in her civilian clothes, the three of them looked at each other for a minute when they heard more footsteps and a man with a hood over his head came out from the same path Zatanna did. The man pulled his hood off and revealed himself to be Richard Wayne AKA Nightwing alive and well

_/Flashback/_

_Kaldur aimed his sword at Nightwing's chest but instead of stabbing him straight through his chest he made the water go around his torso and make it look like the sword went out the other end "Join the others talon" he hissed _

_Nightwing bit down on something in his mouth just as kaldur released him_

_"I-I don't hear his heartbeat" Conner said_

_When Raquel was helping Dick lay down she attached some fake blood to his chest _

_/End Flashback/_

"Kaldur!" Raquel came up to him and hugged him "I missed you

"As did I Raquel" he hugged her too "I take it our rouse was successful"

She sighed "Almost too successful, the team and the league are in mourning" She turned to dick "Espeically your family. They may never forgive us"

He looked down in shame while Zatanna tried to comfort him

"And still only we 4 know the secret?" Kaldur asked

"This secret and the other that you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the team. How's it go on that end?" Dick asked

"Successful as well I've proven my loyalty to my biological father he is moving me up the latter, bringing me closer to the light and their unknown partner"

"Not without cost kaldur. The com sat was not supposed to be destroyed and La'gann defiantly wasn't supposed to be captured" Dick told him

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover"

"I'm not blaming you, none of us are" Raquel laid a hand on his shoulder "You've been forced to make impossible decisions like choosing to save the kroloteans on Malina Island.."

"Or saving my friends and I will find a way to help La'gann you have my word"

"So what now?" Raquel turned to Dick and Zatanna tightening her grip on Kaldur's hand. Zatanna got out a ring from her pocket and gave it to Dick so he could put it on his finger "Girl? Why are you giving bling to your dead boyfriend?"

Zatanna smiled "Glamour charm, one of my specialties. Psysio morphic spell"

"Wow" Raquel got a look at Dick "You look….exactly the same" she frowned

"Only to the 4 of us….and only us to everyone else he's a completely different person" his new look was shown on a barrel beside him that showed he now had dirty blond hair, sharp eyes and a narrowed face with a deeper voice

"Are you sure this thing won't crack because you know I'll have t fight with my fists" Dick looked to the ring on his hand

"Don't worry a shield forms over the gem if anything gets too close to it so nothing can harm it"

A beeper began going off on Kaldur so he stepped up "It is time"

Dick nodded turned to Zatanna and they gave each other a hug and a kiss "What could go wrong?" Dick told her

She chuckled "Don't say that" Raquel moved over laying a hand on her shoulder as Dick turned and walked over to kaldur at the end of the port while she and Raquel went out of the warehouse

Kaldur's ship came out of the water at the port that were standing on, He and Dick looked to each other before walking up inside. Zatanna and Raquel watched from the roof of the warehouse until the ship dived underwater again

"Did Dick think of a name?" Raquel asked

"Yeah…Renegade"

_To be continued_


	5. Satisfaction

Satisfaction

"Aquaman has all of Atlantis on the case "Batman informed Mal, Conner and Raquel "He said the quote unquote searching the seven seas for Lagoon Boy and his captors but it's a big planet and that's a lot of water" He shifted his gaze to a holographic image of earth

"We'll find La'gann" Conner assured him

"And Aqualad" Mal said in a more sinister tone making Raquel cringe behind them "I want his fish-head on a platter for what he did to Nightwing"

"Are you any closer to identifying the light's new partner? You took over that research after Dick…" Conner asked Bruce

"Not yet, it seems Dick had gathered a lot of information that I still have to look over" With that Bruce Zeta'd back to the Batcave, it was true dick had more information that he was letting anyone know so he had to know why

"Raquel what ar—" Conner turned to her but she was already gone too "Where is everyone?" He turned to mal

"Well the girls are all hitting the showers, the rest….they're down in the grotto"

* * *

The Grotto contained three holographic images of three heroes that had been lost to the criminal world which included the first Blue Beetle and Aquagirl. Red Robin, Blue beetle, Beast boy, and Impulse were standing in front of the recent one that had been put up of Nightwing. The silence was interrupted when they turned to see Bart eating some chips but stopped when he noticed their looks "Uhhh sorry mourning makes me hungry"

Jamie grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over toward Blue Beetle's hologram "You stole those freeze dried chicken whizzes from my locker didn't you?" crossing his arms

"Hey, hey, hey where I come from it's not stealing its scavenger rights. The point is uh….we don't have chicken whizzes, freeze died or otherwise in my era so blame Kid Flash he got me hooked"

"Forget I asked"

"So why is this here?" Bart looked around the grotto "I mean it's pretty and everything but these people are heroes, in the line of duty and all that, they should have giant statues big crashing memorials in the Hall of Justice or something"

"Yeah I asked that too, Captain Atom said the league doesn't want or need a public shrine to it's fallen but I don't know seems to me they just don't want to advertise were not immortal, the handful of people who've seen me in action…they think I'm this guy in a new costume. The world will never know about Ted Kort's sacrifice" making him look to the floor

"But you know" Bart came up to him nudging him on the chest "And your carrying on the Blue Beetle heroic tradition alright"

"I wish! It's such a total rip" Looking away from him "Superboy has Superman, Wonder Girl has Wonder Woman, Nightwing may be gone but Red Robin and Batgirl have Red Hood, Batwoman and Batman. You've been in this era what 5 minutes and already you have 3 flash mentors, 1 who feeds you junk food" nudging him on the chest

Bart looked to the bag of chips in his hand and shyly but it behind his back

"But me" Jamie looked at Ted's hologram "I never even got the chance to met the guy who should have been my mentor"

"I hear that" Bart laid a hand on his shoulder "You know we have more in common then you may think, our love of chicken whizzes for example, let me buy you some to replace the bag I savaged we'll hang it'll be totally crash"

"Umm sure"

"Great! Got any money?"

* * *

Zatanna and Stephanie had accompanied Selina to Wayne's cemetery to visit Dick's grave, it had been put close to where Bruce's parents had been buried. Zatanna walked up and put a bouquet of flowers by the headstone

"Thank you for coming Zatanna" Selina thanked her "This has been really hard on the family, I know none of us could have survived this alone" she began shedding tears as Stephanie tried to comfort her and Zatanna looked away with a little guilt

Behind them on a hill nearby Jason and Cassandra were watching them from above "Dick may not have been the best person when he was working for William but he was the best hero I knew, we should've been there for him! Been there to protect him from kaldur"

"Well it's a little too late for that now Cass" Jason sighed

"But it's not too late to get vengeance on his killer, Aqualad is mine" Cass growled and began walking away but Jason stopped her

"Don't go and do something you'll regret Cass, Dick wouldn't want you to cross the line for him"

"So your just gonna let them get away with what they did to him!"

"Of course not Dick was my brother too. His death will make everyone think we've grown weaker these past few years, I'm going to avenge his death by bringing his killer to justice, you can have Aqualad but I'm going after Manta"

* * *

"How can you stand to look in the mirror, Atlantis" Lagoon boy growled, he was being held captive in Black Manta's ship inside a cell with an inhibitor collar on his neck "King Orin, the team, you've betrayed us all" he narrowed his eyes at Kaldur "Neptune's beard! I can't believe I once idolized you!"

The door opened letting Black Manta in "Why is this prisoner still aboard? He should be delivered at once to our partner, prepare a pod" he told a few men in the room

"I will handle it personally father"

"Negative, I have other duties for you my son"

"You're not his son!" La'gann yelled "You're his erred boy!"

"I am aware of my role in the larger picture La'gann" Kaldur turned to him narrowing his eyes "Are you? Getting out a tranquilizer gun and injecting it into La'gann's chest

"I'm so getting you back for this..chum" He collapsed onto the cell floor. Some soldiers put him into a pod and rolled him away

"Kaldur'ahm" Manta put a hand on his shoulder "You should know my faith in you is absolute but others require further proof of your loyalty"

"You have my word father. I will do whatever it takes…to enter the light"

* * *

Kaldur's ship took off into the sky

"Brother Tommy I think were plum crazy to throw in with this feller, I mean it wasn't two years ago Mister Aqualad here was trying to lock us back up in Belle Reve"

"Well sister tuppets folks say he had a change of heart since finding out who his pappy is"

"I hear he switched sides because of some girl" Icicle Jr came over to Tuppets "Which I totally get" laying a hand on her shoulder "You know if it's the right girl"

She scoffed "Step back Jr " Taking his hand off her shoulder "Your giving me the chills"

"But in a good way right babe?"

"Me. I'm more concerned about this Renegade" Tommy interrupted them looking over to Renegade sitting in front of a computer "How come the terror twins ain't never heard of him before? I heard a rumor once that he was involved with Deathstroke but that's it"

"You know we can hear you" Renegade looked over to them

"That we do mister" Tommy smirked looking over to him more "These are open questions you see"

"So which one of you wants to ask your open question of Black Manta?" He turned to face them making Tommy's smirk drop "Which one of you once to suggest to the big bad that his son and his son's handpicked right hand can't be trusted? He asked in a sinister tone

That got them all back to work, Icicle Jr turned to tuppets "Don't look so defeated, I'm here for you babe" she moved away in disgust

"Will you cut that out"

"Can't help myself babe, been kind of obsessed since the first time I laid eyes on you"

She narrowed her eyes at him "This is the first time you laid eyes on me"

"Technically but see 5 years ago in Belle Reve this Martian girl was posing as you—"

"So go give the skivvies to her!" She griped her hand on his hard making him move away

Icicle Jr turned to kaldur "I'm wearing her down"

"Perhaps we could focus on the mission now, we are closing on our target"

* * *

"Here watch this one" Blue Beetle fired a sonic wave at a bolder nearby destroying it "Well?" he turned to Impulse

"Yawn! Really that's the best you can do?"

"No!" he fired a blue laser at a bigger boulder destroying it then blew on his cannon like it was a gun then reformed his hand turning to Impulse "How's that? Hermano"

"Ooh not bad, not bad boulders defiantly feeling the mode but one thing I learned in the future amigo is that it's easier to destroy" he ran in a few directions before coming back "Than you create! Tada!"

_Impulse had created nothing! And its premises fluty tactical destruction is more effective then creation_ Blue Beetle ignored the scarab "Uh Tada what exactly?"

"Curb the attitude get a little altitude hermano"

Blue Beetle formed his wings and flew a few feet in the air "Whoa" seeing Bart had made a picture of himself on the ground with the rocks

"Impulse! By Impulse" he chuckled "Is that crash or what?!"

"Crash! Totally crash" he was so excited he didn't see the shadow come up behind him and knock him to the ground again

"Blue!" Impulse yelled and once the smoke cleared he saw Tuppets "Aw I spent 1.6 seconds on that self portrait it was my master piece" he got in a fighting position then turned to see Tommy and Renegade coming at him from the side. He dodged a kick from Renegade and ran at Tommy but was knocked back by his stomach

Renegade flipped back to his feet and turned firing a net to capture Impulse. Tommy ran to help Tuppets hold Blue Beetle as Icicle Jr came to join them "Hold him steady" they grabbed his arms to hold him in place "Now move!" they moved just as Jr shot an ice ray to freeze Blue Beetle in place

"Blue!" Impulse began vibrating out of the net, Renegade turned and tried to capture him in a lasso but he ran away before it hit. Blue Beetle opened his eyes seeing their attention was on finding Impulse so he loaded up his cannon and broke out of the ice firing his sonic wave at Tommy and Icicle Jr

Renegade dodged the sonic wave but a large stable stuck his wrist onto the boulder behind him. Blue beetle then turned and knocked Tuppets to the ground just as Impulse came to a stop beside him _The advantage is ours, recommended tactic visitation _"Or since they outnumber us, 4 to 2 we could recommend tactic retreat" he formed his wings just as the villains got back up

"Totally!" Impulse agreed "But first how did they find us out here in the middle of the—" he looked up on a hill above them to see Kaldur with his water bearers formed into a sword "Ah hah" he ran up to stand behind him "So your aqualad, working with the bad guys I see" he began dodging Kaldur's strikes as he talked " Taking their alien tech to track our friend Blue? Not crash dude , not crash at all" he grabbed the tracker out of his hand while he was trying to slash him "Swoik! Moded!" he ran back down and showed it to Blue Beetle "They can't follow us now! Lets book!" he ran away

Blue Beetle followed him with the jetpack he formed on his back

"Well that's brilliant chief!" Tommy growled as Kaldur came down to join them "You let them get away with the tracking device! Now how do we find beetle?"

"As it happens"

* * *

_RECOGNIZED: BLUE BEETLE B-22, IMPULSE B-23_

"HAHA! Left them in the dust!" Impulse cheered holding up the tracker

"Left who in the dust?" Raquel asked walking forward "And what is that?" pointing to the tracker

"Souvenir"

"Souvenir's are Beast boy's thing ese"

"Oh really I thought it was Kid Fla—"

"Can we get to it?" Raquel asked moving to stand in front of them

"Sorry Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr, the terror twins, and a ninja boy I didn't recognize"

"This is how they tracker Blue" Impulse showed her the tracker "I made sure they couldn't do it again"

"So you brought foreign possible alien tech into the cave? Rookie Mistake!" Raquel yelled then sighed holding her forehead "Alright give it here" holding out her hand and looking at it once he put it in her hand

* * *

"If you had another one of those gizmo's why not just say so?" Tommy asked

"It is not the same, this one confirms the first device acted as a torsion horse, Impulse brought it into the cave where it remotely hacked and bypassed all security" All four other villains smirked at that "Mount Justice is ours"

The ship dived into the water as it got close to Mount Justice

Once they were inside Kaldur poked his head up in the hanger of the Cave and once he saw no one was there walked onto the floor, Sphere rolled toward him stopping in front of him, he laid a hand on her and after that she rolled away

Wolf was sleeping on the couch in the living room when the vent's gate above the stove was lifted off wakening him, he looked up and sniffed around before laying back down to sleep, an inhibitor collar was put around his neck by Renegade. He looked down at Wolf before walking away

Garfield was watching his mom's old show in his room "Hello Megan!" the people on the Tv laughed but a knock on his door interrupted his program so he jumped off his bed and went to answer it, he pressed the button by his door and gasped when he saw Tuppets but she knocked him out before he could do anything

Conner was down in the grotto looking at Nightwing's hologram, his enhanced hearing let him hear someone coming at him from behind so he turned just in time to dodge an ice ray but got knocked through Nightwing's hologram into the wall behind it "Terror move!" Jr yelled and then fired an ince ray to freeze conner in place

It didn't work against Superboy cause he broke out jumping into the air and landing a few feet in front of Jr , Tommy came up from behind and attached an inhibitor collar around his neck so when Conner tried to fight him Tommy easily grabbed his fist and began to squeeze it "Sorry son, collar's done shut off your strength" the squeezing brought Conner to his knees

"And that's not all it can do" Icicle Jr held up and remote and pushed a button that began electrocuting Conner with the collar until he was unconscious

"Don't know about you Jr but I'm harboring some old resentments against this boy" Tommy smirked down at Conner

"Oh yeah, let's finish him" Icicle Jr formed a large ray in his hand

"Delay that" They turned to see Kaldur looking at Tula's hologram but he then turned to them "When the time is right you will have your revenge for now I need Superboy alive"

Up in the Mission's room Raquel was analyzing the tracker with the help of Kid Flash and Artemis who had returned to the Hero business after Nightwing's death, Blue Beetle and Impulse were behind them waiting on the results but their scanning was interrupted by an alarm on the screen "Aw I'm an idiot!" Raquel hissed and turned just in time for Superboy to be thrown into her knocking them both to the ground

Icicle Jr froze the ground just as Kid Flash and Impulse ran, Blue Beetle flew into the air and Artemis got an arrow ready "Aw that's so classic ice over the floors, the speedster can't get traction right" Bart asked as he ran up the wall toward Jr and knocked him into the wall "Wrong" he looked down to see Tuppets carrying Beast Boy "That works so nice I'll try it twice" he ran down toward her but was knocked back into Tommy and he grabbed him by the back of his suit. Bar began trying to punch him but it didn't have any affect "My hand! What are you made of?"

"Snips and snails and puppy dog tails" Tommy grinned as he attached an inhibitor collar to his neck

"Ah nice try but I'll just vibrate out of this uh.." Bart saw his power was shut off "oooh no speed, I'm moded aren't i?" he asked then Tommy punched him making him fly back and hit Wally in the process letting Tuppets attach a collar to him too while he was down

A sonic wave was released from above, Artemis turned up to see Blue Beetle in the air just and because she was distracted she didn't see Renegade come up and kick her in the face knocking her to the ground and pinning her down attaching an inhibitor collar to her neck "Sorry, no superpowers for you collar to turn off" Artemis smirked wrapping her legs around his neck then throwing him off of her but as she got back up the collar began electrocuting her

Renegade smirked on the floor holding a small remote, Blue Beetle aimed his sonic wave at him but a voice stopped him "Stand down!" he turned to see Kaldur as he knocked Raquel to the ground and she had a collar around her neck too

_Switch to plasma canon, why dispersal, incinerate them all _"Good guys included, no thanks"

"This battle is over" Kaldur told him

"I don't think so traitor!" Blue Beetle aimed two canons at him

"The re-think beetle" he but the duffle bag that was in his arm down and opened it revealing "This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Malina Island, I am holding down the dead man switch "Holding up the trigger in his hand "If my thumb comes off this button for any reason Mount Justice falls"

_The traitor bluffs and if not I calculate we can survive the blast_ "But my friends can't" he put the canons away and flew back to the ground in front of Kaldur holding his hands up "Were standing down" Tommy came up behind him and attached an inhibitor collar around his neck

"Wise choice" Kaldur got up from his crouched position

"I'm fine by the way" Icicle Jr waved when he came down behind him

"Good, escort Beetle, Impulse, and Beast boy to the flier"

"What about these 4?" Renegade asked indicating to Raquel, Conner, Artemis and Wally

"As hostages here they have value but Artemis and Rocket are ordinary humans, Superboy a Human-Kryptonian hybrid clone, neither category is of interest to our partner. As for Kid Flash, taking another speedster is unnecessary, we already have Impulse"

"Aqualad you'll regret this!" Raquel yelled as she got to her feet, Kaldur came over to her and punched her in the stomach

"I believe I have outgrown the name Aqualad" he hissed as he turned around and left "As well as anything resembling regret" he walked to stand beside the bomb "I will leave the bomb to you, as a souvenir, oh and the dead man switch as a 5 mile range. Do not pursue"

* * *

Kaldur moved back to the ship while Tommy held Impulse over his shoulder, Tuppets held Beast Boy, and Renegade and Icicle Jr made sure Blue Beetle didn't try anything "Move it bug" Jr pushed him forward once the hatch opened

_No we cannot allow ourselves to be taken prisoner _"Not much choice is there?"

"Not at all" Jr told him

_Inaccurate I have accessed the functions of this inhibitor collar I will disable it so you may attack _"And risk Aqualad blowing out the cave, I don't think so" _the high Mel ryes you leave me no choice I am taking control _. The inhibitor collar shorted out and his hands formed into large hammers "What! No you can't!" he turned and knocked Icicle Jr to the ground then went after Renegade knocking him away too t

Kaldur turned just in time to see Blue Beetle form a Cannon blaster, he got out his water bearers to form a shield but was pushed back from the blast making him drop the trigger "No!" Blue beetle yelled turned to the cave but saw it was still intact "You were right it was a bluff" he turned back narrowing his eyes "Get him!" he ran toward Kaldur but was electrocuted when he tried to attack him

Blue beetle stumbled back just as Renegade landed beside him and shot a sedative into his chest so he collapse at his feet "I was not certain that would work but it seems Blue Beetle is vulnerable to mystic energy and sedatives. Bring him aboard" he told icicle Jr

Once everyone was on the ship it took off into the sky, Impulse and Beast boy regained consciousness once they began flying away from the mountain

"Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when we had the chance" Tommy growled

"Boss fish still has a soft spot for his old team" Icicle Jr commented

Kaldur turned to Renegade "Do it" Renegade took off his mask revealing himself to Kaldur as Dick

"You sure?" he asked

"Do it"

Dick held up the trigger sighing and pushed the button and not a few seconds later Mount Justice exploded

Beast boy gasped while Impulse yelled "OH NO!"

Kaldur and Dick looked at each other before driving the ship away

* * *

Mal had been driving back to Mount Justice on his motorcycle when he saw the explosion and came to a stop, he pressed the com in his helmet "Duncan to Watchtower, Mount Justice is…gone, I mean…there's been an explosion a big explosion requesting immediate assistance, get here fast!" he drove all the way to the rubble of the mountain and began trying to dig it up until he heard the beeping of Sphere "Sphere?!" he took out a small tablet and it showed him a picture of Sphere in her Supercycle form with everyone that was inside in the ocean

He took off his sweater and ran to the ocean diving in and swimming to the supercycle, Conner, Artemis, Wally and Wolf were all lying on top of sphere, Raquel was barely hanging onto the side when a wave came by and knocked her into the water. Mal dove under the water and brought her back up to be able to breathe "Conner, Artemis, Wally! Wake up!" he splashed water on them waking them up

"Wha-what?" Conner suttered

"Questions later man, help wolf, the super cycle's sinking" Mal told them

"Right, right!" Wally nodded

Superboy grabbed wolf just as the Super cycle dove under water and Wally and Artemis swam over to the group

"Will sphere be ok?" Artemis asked looking down to the water

"Yeah I think so, she folds up to heal"

"Can you make it to shore with Raquel?" Wally asked

"Yeah I got her"

* * *

_RECOGNIZED: ZATANNA B-08_

"What happened?!" Zatanna ran in to see Raquel sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee and a flash drive

"Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy, he's already injected a microscopic tag into La'gann's blood stream and he used the raid on the cave to pass a essential Intel, a flash drive with among other things tracking software that can locate the tag"

"Who else was taken?"

"Beast boy, Impulse and Blue beetle, but we'll rescue them along with La'gann thanks to the information Kaldur gave us on the flash drive"

"Was Dick ok? I would have been there to help but I had to help Selina and the others over Dick's 'murder'"

"He seemed fine to me, he fought a little differently than I'm used to seeing but otherwise he looked ok, that charm really fooled everyone"

"What charm?" A voice interrupted their conversation and they turned to see Batman come in the main hall

"B-Bruce wh-what are you—" Zatanna stuttered

"I want you to tell me where Dick really is" He narrowed his eyes at them

* * *

Kaldur and the rest of his team walked out of the hatch once they got back to Black Manta's ship, some soldiers rolled out Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast boy in their pods

"Come with me" Manta told Kaldur and began walking away with him behind him, they walked into a darkened room where screens lit up with the light members on each screen "Please allow me to officially introduce kaldur'ahm ….my son. He has succeeded in every mission and then some, not only has he captured beetle as instructed but he acquired two bonus meta's as well. As for the destruction of Mount Justice well.."

_"Indeed" _Ra's spoke "_We appreciate initiative and strong family ties. Welcome to the light Kaldur'ahm. It is time for you to meet our partner"_

_To be continued_


	6. Before the Dawn

Before the Dawn

"Your ship is most impressive ambassador" Kaldur complimented him as they walked down a hall in the ship "As are your people"

"We call ourselves the reach" he turned down another hallway "And these are our labs most dedicated to researching the human meta-gene"

"Meta-gene?"

"A genetic marker indicating the potential of an individual human who survive catastrophical physical trauma by adapting new abilities"

"In other words ambassador" they stopped in front of one door "The meta-gene allows certain humans to develop superhuman powers" they walked into the room that's contained all the pods they had gotten of humans and heroes

"Kaldur'ahm this is the scientist in charge of all meta-gene research" He introduced a female of his race

"I understand you are responsible for providing several of our test subjects, gratitude" kaldur nodded then began walking to the pods "I assume it would interest you to know that in this lab, we are attempting to isolate the meta-gene while stimulating potential dormant powers in average humans"

Kaldur stopped in front of Lagoon boy's pod seeing some machinery was causing sparks around his neck "But La'gann already has powers, he is atlantien hardly an average human"

"Ah but his powers are based on training in sorcery beyond that he is an average atlantien is he not?" They took kaldur to another lab "Now in this lab we study humans with active meta-gene…" Kaldur's eyes widened "And how they respond to various levels of stress" Impulse and Beast Boy were being electrocuted inside their pods "The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted or duplicated"

"I see…you seek to weaponize the meta-gene"

The female scientist turned to the ambassador "You never mentioned he was clever" he smiled and both of them walked back out of the lab. Kaldur turned back to Bart and Garfield's pods before following the two aliens out "A pleasure meeting you kaldur'ahm"

"Blue beetle is unaccounted for" Kaldur turned to the ambassador "I assume he is inside this 3rd lab" looking at the door the scientist just went in

"That particular laboratory does not concern you or your masters of the light and frankly neither does Blue Beetle" he told him before walking away "He may be human be he is of the reach"

"As you say"

"The new test subjects?"

"Soon to be on their way my best operative overseas the shipment"

"Gratitude"

* * *

In Star City Red Robin and Batgirl in their civilian clothes with Bumble Bee in her smaller form hid behind some crates at the port looking down to see Black Manta soldiers holding some people hostage inside of a large cage

The people inside the cage were panicking wondering what they were going to do with them "Let us go!" a soldier moved aside to let Renegade through, he looked at the hostages before turning to the soldiers

"Bring out the pods now!" The soldiers did as he said "Alright get those pods open were on a schedule and Kaldur'ahm does not tolerate delay" he narrowed his eyes turning up to the crates seeing some shadows move before getting back to work

Red Robin and Batgirl jumped down from above into the large cage scaring some of the people inside "Hey"

"Wh-what are you?"

Batgirl held a finger to her lips and shushed them "Were here to help"

"Why should we trust—" a girl asked when Bumble bee came flying in and hid inside of Red Robin's pocket "Ok never mind"

"One per pod move" Renegade ordered, the soldiers put each of the people inside the pods including Tim and Stephanie, the ship resurfaced at the end of the dock "Ok load them in" Once everyone was inside the ship took off underwater but the Bio-ship in camouflage mode followed behind it with Miss Martian, Raquel, and Wonder girl inside

"Good they're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others" Raquel looked on the holographic screen in front of her

"How can you be sure?" Wonder girl asked

"Wishful thinking"

"And the abductees shipment at the docks how's you know about that?" She asked

"Aquaman came across the Intel while searching for La'gann"

* * *

Zatanna would've gone on the mission to rescue the abductees with the rest of the team but she had offered to be the one to stay behind between her and Raquel and explain the situation to Bruce after he had caught them talking in the Hall of Justice. Bruce had informed Selina of his findings on the research Dick had been doing on identifying the light's partner and that he had more information than he was letting anyone know. Dick had created a firewall to protect the information he had been collecting secretly but Bruce had been able to hack into the information and found plans for a double agent and information he had been collecting from him but the information stopped when dick had been planning for a second double agent.

Selina had been shocked to see Dick had been hiding this information from the team and even his own family, this Intel could have been really helpful in taking down the light or Black Manta's soldiers including Kaldur. Why would Dick hide this Intel?

"Computer lockdown the cave" Batman ordered, he had taken Zatanna back to the Batcave to get the answers out of her, surely if Dick had to tell someone why he hid this information it would be her and from the conversation he overheard she knew more then she was letting on too

_CAVE LOCKED DOWN_

"Now talk"

"How did you find out about Dick, only 2 other people besides me were supposed to know"

"After Dick's 'murder' I decided to take over his investigation into identifying the light's new partner and I found some very interesting information including something about double agents"

"Zatanna can I just get one clear answer please" Selina had been on edge when Bruce had told her this Info, and she really hoped one of the double agents was who she thought it was "Is Dick still alive?" all this worrying was not good for the condition she was in ,Zatanna slowly nodded letting her sigh in relief but then turned to hurt "Why would Dick do this though? But us through the pain of thinking he had died?"

"It was all a part of a plan that he and Kaldur came up wi—"

"Wait Kaldur?" Bruce asked

Zatanna nodded "Kaldur is one of the double agents that was mentioned in Dick's research, kaldur has been on a deep undercover mission all this time to identify the light's new partner. He and Dick came up with the plan a little while after Tula had died but the only other people they told was Raquel and I because if too many people knew it would be too dangerous"

"If Dick didn't actually die then where is he?" Bruce already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it

"Kaldur began having problems keeping his cover while working with Black Manta and he needed help with all the missions he was being sent on, so to prove he was loyal to Manta and get help he 'murdered' Dick"

"How come we haven't seen him around Kaldur?" Selina asked happy to know he son was alive but also worried for his safety

"He has been around you just can't recognize him. We knew that a new costume wouldn't fool anyone on the team if they came in contact with him so I created a glamour charm with a morphic spell on it to make him look like another person. Kaldur, Raquel and I are the only people who can see who he really is, the charm is disguised as a ring on his finger and he goes by the name Renegade"

"This is way too dangerous for them to handle alone" Selina cried "They could be discovered at any moments and who knows what the light will do to them"

"But Kaldur has already proven his loyalty and Dick is disguised no one will know that they're really not on their side" Zatanna tried to assure her

"It's still to dangerous you can contact the team and tell them to come with them when they rescue the others"

"Then everything they've worked for would have been for nothing, with this plan we could finally take down the light" Zatanna sighed

"I hate too say it but Zatanna is right" Bruce agreed shocking the two women "If we unmask them now there's no way to know for sure the light won't go after them for using them like that it will only put them in more danger. We have to trust them to keep each other safe"

Selina nodded slowly feeling defeated

"But you can't tell anyone about this, if too many people know then someone is bound to slip up" Zatanna told them and they nodded "Thank you oh and Dick gave me something for you before he left" she said a spell to make a folded up paper appear in her hand and she handed it to Selina "You don't have to read it now but he kind of knew you would probably find out about this so he wrote this as an apology"

* * *

"So this is the light's partner" Raquel looked at the large ship that Renegade's had just gone in from inside the Bio-ship "That ship shares the same alien design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Malina Island and Mount Justice"

"Kinda reminds me of Blue's armor" Wonder Girl commented

Raquel turned to M'gann "Miss M your up"

Miss Martian got up from her seat, she formed gills on her neck and put the hood of her cape over her head then density shifted out of the bio-ship putting herself in camouflage mode and swam to the Reach's ship _"Alpha squad I'm heading into the alien ship are you aboard?"_

* * *

Red Robin and Batgirl were in their containment pods looking around through the glass "_Affirmative were in some kind of docking bay, we have a visual on the new aliens" _they looked to see Renegade talking to the scientist _"AKA the kroloteans competitor, AKA the light's partner and we've got other company" _ They saw Kaldur come up to stand beside Renegade _"It's aqualad if he makes us were over" _

"_Just stay calm, he won't be looking for you, just don't attract attention" _Raquel told them

* * *

Miss Martian shifted into one of the labs and flew over to two pods _"I found Gar and Bart they're unconscious but alive but no sign of Lagoon boy"_

_ "We've got eyes on Lagoon boy" _Batgirl answered when they had been moved into one of the labs _"And Shimmer? Plus 4 civilians and all the ones who came with us"_

Red Robin looked over to see the aliens put the rest of the pods down then walk out of the room _"Were unsupervised now but blue's still unaccounted for and escape could trigger a response. Do we wait?"_

_"Negative alpha, make your move" _Raquel ordered _"Before you need rescuing too. You two Miss M get our boys" _

Miss Martian moved back from the pods and used her telekinesis to break the doors off then levitated Bart and Gar out making alarms begin to go off, she dropped them on the floor and ran to Beast boy _"Garfield?"_

_"I knew you'd come for me" _He responded as he got up but then saw they were the same height _"Are you shorter?" _looking her up and down

"_Wha? Oh" _ She morphed back to her regular size _"The pressure of the water outside the ship contacted—"_

_"Thanks for the help" _They turned to see Impulse was up _"Now to find Blue!" _But he ran off

_"Impulse!" _they tried following him by knocking the door of the Lab off but saw no sign of him

_"Which way?" _Beast Boy sniffed the air _"This way!"_

* * *

Renegade was standing ahead of some other soldiers when one began to walk forward so he held his hand up to stop him "Hold your position trooper!" but the trooper grabbed his arm and then threw him into a wall before he landed on the ground

Some soldiers came running up to some the rouge but he dodged their hits then elbowed one into the wall before grabbing one by the head and throwing him into another soldier, he took off his helmet revealing himself as Superboy _"Docking base secured" _

_"Nice timing" _

He looked up to see Bumble Bee flying toward him with the abductees _"Docked in now" _Raquel drove the Bio-ship into the docking bay

"Alright people let's move!" Wonder Girl yelled

* * *

Red Robin used his bo staff to knock another soldier out while behind him Batgirl kicked another to the ground finishing the rest off then both of them ran off toward the docking bay running past Renegade who was getting back up

Dick groaned rubbing his head as he got up 'Should always suspect the unexpected man!' he looked around to see the heroes and civilians were making their way into the bio-ship including Tim and Stephanie. He secretly smiled then ran out of the room 'Glad to know they're safe. But I gotta find Kaldur see what the next plan is'

* * *

Miss Martian and Beast Boy were making their way to the Bio-ship when they saw Kaldur walking out of a hall ahead of them; M'gann glared at him "You!" Kaldur turned to them his eyes widened as she landed on the ground "MURDER!" M'gann growled and began to brain blast him

Kaldur yelped in pain, he grabbed his head before he collapsed to the ground

M'gann began seeing his memories flash before her eyes. She saw through his eyes Miss Martian being introduced to the team, having fun at the beach, fighting against Cheshire, sparing with Conner, his time back in Atlantis with his friends, Tula rejecting his love, Kaldur keeping her alive when the Reds attacked, the deadly simulation, discussing the mole with Red Arrow, His relationship with Raquel. The memories began flashing faster

She saw Kaldur and Nightwing shaking hands in front of Tula's hologram, Kaldur sparing La'gann's life then injecting him with the tag, she saw Kaldur stabbing Nightwing but the sword didn't pass through his chest but around it, then Dick putting on the charm to disguise himself as Renegade. Kaldur passing the flash drive to Raquel when he punched he in the stomach then Mount Justice exploding and Kaldur and Dick watching with a bit of Sadness in the ship

M'gann gasped once her work was done "No" she collapsed to her knees

"M'gann? M'gann?" Garfield shook her but she was too much in shock to pay any attention so he assumed Kaldur had done something to her and glared at him. Kaldur mind was broken and he remained in a sitting position with his eyes dropped

Renegade came in the same hallway Kaldur had and gasped "Kaldur!" he ran up to him looking at the Kaldur's face, he recognized it instantly, that was the same face each of M'gann's victims had when she used her psychic powers on them. He looked over to the culprit

M'gann knew who Renegade really was now and gave him a saddened look opening a telepathic link with him but not really want to know what he was thinking

_"M'gann….What have you done" _ Renegade disguise turned into Nightwing within their mental link but he was just giving her a look combined of anger, disappointment and shame

_"I thought he killed you….that he deserved.." _

_"That's no excuse, Now look what your power have done m'gann" _Renegade looked away just as Garfield turned into a tiger and tried to attack them but he threw down a smoke bomb before he could reach them. When the smoke cleared they were both gone "Count yourself lucky boy! Your take your I'll take mine"

Garfield growled morphing back into his humanoid form and running over to M'gann "M'gann snap out of it! You did good, you took out aqualad but the others still need our help"

* * *

Once the entire team had made it into the bio-ship after fighting Black Beetle they began driving the ship back toward the surface

"It's me! It's me!" Jamie yelled once he regained consciousness

"Course it is" Impulse smiled

"Mission accomplished everyone" Raquel smiled seeing no one was too badly hurt on their mission "Well done" she began getting off her seat "Care to take the control's Miss M?" She looked over to her

M'gann gulped while looking out the window at Raquel's voice, Kaldur was still secretly in a relationship with her and didn't want to tell her what she had just done to him. Garfield looked over to M'gann "I think she's still basking in the glow of victory" he smiled m'gann cringed looking over to him "She totally nailed Aqualad!"

Raquel frowned

"You should've seen it! Well actually it didn't look like much but I'm sure it was very cool inside their heads!" He cheered

M'gannn hesitantly looked over to Raquel seeing she had a look of shock on her face and began feeling a lot of guilt "U-uh um could someone take the controls please" She stuttered

Conner had been giving M'gann a looked but then turned to Raquel aiding her wish and taking the controls. Raquel let out a little groan before going to the back of the Bio-ship (**You know when someone doesn't want to cry but before they burst out they let out a sound that sounds like a sigh and groan mixed together **)

"Whoa what's wrong with her?" La'gann asked

"I'll go check" Cassie offered flying to the back of the ship that Raquel had run to. M'gann watched sadly as she went but she didn't want to face Raquel right now, she didn't want to see anyone right now, she was too overwhelmed with guilt to do anything

* * *

Renegade had brought Kaldur to his room in Black Manta's ship, Kaldur hadn't moved at all since he took him away from M'gann and Garfield, Dick was becoming increasingly worried that M'gann had done permanent damage to him. Dick knew that all of M'gann's other victims took years to recover or sometimes not at all so this was not good

The door to Kaldur's room opened and he turned to see Black Manta walk in "What happened?" he asked coming over to look over kaldur's condition

"It appears that the Martian known as Miss Martian has done some damage to Kaldur'ahm's Brain. There has been no change since"

Manta nodded "You must return to work now Renegade"

"No disrespect sir, but I am assigned to be Kaldur'ahm's right hand"

"Yes but with his condition I am placing you as another's right hand for now"

Dick didn't like the sound of that but Renegade nodded "Who will I be working with then Sir?" he hadn't called anyone sir since working under his Grandfather and it felt weird

"You will be working under a new partner of mine, I believe you know him as Deathstroke the Terminator" Black Manta turned to the door where Slade appeared

Dick stiffened but Renegade nodded "As you wish sir"

_To be continued_

**I know Dick might have been a little harsh on M'gann but in the show I think she was feeling to in all high and mighty because of her new psychic abilities so I wanted her to feel a little more guilt when she had done it to Kaldur**


	7. The Fix

The Fix

Superboy, M'gann, Mal and Wolf flew the Supercycle towards the forest behind Wayne Manor to enter the Batcave through the secret entrance of the waterfall where they met with Batman, Selina, and Zatanna

"Nice place" Mal looked around the large cave "I can see why no one's ever found this place before, So this is going to be the team's new HQ?"

"It's not your new HQ" Batman corrected them "For the time being you will operate out of the basement of the Hall of Justice"

"This is only going to be a place for you to crash for those of you who were actually living at the cave" Zatanna spoke "I used one of my spells to refurnish some of the cells here into rooms"

"It's good enough for me" Conner shrugged so when he walked to what used to be the holding cells of the Batcave had been turned into a more homey place, the cells had been turned to rooms like Zatanna said and the outer part had been turned into a living room so Wolf could sleep on

"Wow these are cool" Mal commented as he looked at the cases full of old uniforms of the Bat Family including the Catwoman uniform but he saw that a manikin outside the cases "Was there a suit that went here?"

Selina turned to him to look and realized what suit was missing "Bruce! Where's the new Black Bat suit?"

"What do you mean?" He asked coming over to her and she pointed to where the suit was supposed to be "Jason was taking Cassandra on a training trip so he might have taken so she could use as protection from any attacks"

"Jason's stepping up as a brother to her?" M'gann asked

"He has been acting weird ever since Dick was killed so he must be trying to make Dick proud by taking charge"

"That's nice of him" Zatanna smiled

* * *

"We are needed at the meeting" Deathstroke told Renegade, currently in another room of one of the light's secret base's they were holding a meeting discussing Sportsmaster's importance to the light but Slade had just received an alert that they were needed

Renegade nodded following him out and as they approached the door he heard Sportsmaster saying something

"If the menos under the size limit I'll go fish for the whale" He then threw an explosive towards Black Manta so Renegade quickly got out a blaster and hit it before it got to Manta, Sportsmaster turned to them "Deathstroke and Renegade" he watched as Renegade held up his blaster to him "I see you didn't waste any time hiring my replacement old friend"

"Fortune favor's the prepared" Vandal Savage smirked

"You don't say" Sportsmaster asked just as an explosion took out the right wall filling the room with smoke letting Sportsmaster run towards a helicopter waiting for him and took off

Deathstroke ran towards the hole and tried blasting the helicopter down but it didn't work

"I may have a solution to repairing the damage done to your son Manta" Savage told him once everything was cleared up and that got dick's attention just perking up his ears to listen more closely with his back turned to them 'Thank you renizal'

"What do you have in mind Savage?"

"Simon"

Dick's eyes widened some 'This is not good'

* * *

Black Manta opened the door to Kaldur's room where kaldur was still sitting up in his bed with no sense of life in him "My son, I've brought visitors" he laid a hand on his chest "Robbed of life even in a noble death, I will have my revenge on the Martian witch that did this to him!"

"As a father myself I understand your pain and the opportunity for vengeance will come but in the meantime let's focus on making Kaldur'ahm whole again" Savage walked more into the room letting another in "I've borrowed Simon from Queen Bee for you and your boy, he's sift kaldur'ahm's mind for every fractured memory, every buried thought by the time Simon's work is complete your son will be whole and Simon will know more about kaldur'ahm than his own father"

* * *

Dick laid on the bed in his room on Black Manta's ship with his arms behind his head 'How did it all go wrong so fast' he sighed 'I'd say I have no one to blame but myself ' he got up from the bed walking over to a mirror 'Except it's getting a litter hard to remember who myself is' he took off his mask and looked to the ring on his finger 'Thanks to this glamour charm the whole world thinks I'm Renegade, professional assassin and trusted member of Black Manta's organization but I'm one of the few people the charm doesn't affect' he looked to the mirror again seeing himself as Dick in the renegade uniform

'When I look in the mirror it's the only reminder I have left that I'm still Dick' he sighed looking to the floor 'I have to remember what this is all about, to end the light once and for all and keep your family safe from harm. Especially with mom pregnant and all it only makes me want to do this more so they can grow up in safe haven or as safe as It can be after all. To protect Zatanna too' the radio to his room turned on

_"Renegade report to Kaldur'ahm's quarters at once" _ Black Manta ordered

And less than 5 minutes later Renegade walked into the room "Yes boss?"

"This is Simon" he looked over to the psychic as he took of his hood and turned to Renegade "He is here to psychically repair the shattered mind of my son"

Dick decided to play dumb "He can do that?"

"Indeed young man" Simon answered turned to kaldur "I'll be gridding in route about piecing his entire mental life together" he chuckled "By the time I'm done I'll know kaldur'ahm better than he knows himself"

"Great" Renegade answered but dick moaned 'Yeah Great! If you don't mind Simon learning all of Kaldur's secrets, including the one about Aqualad and I being double agents for the team and the Justice League'

"When can you begin?" Black Manta asked Simon

"I need to focus" Simon sat down on a chair by Kaldur's bed "Set my own mental house in order before I enter his ruins"

"Stay with them until the process is complete" Black Manta told Renegade then laid a hand on his shoulder "My son never spoke of his relationship with you but I could tell that he valued you as a true friend"

"I do not speak of my own feelings either sir, at least not with words"

"Your actions define you, I respect that so you'll be glad to know I will take action against the Martian witch that did this to Kaldur'ahm" Manta hissed before walking out the door

'Great! Now I have to rescue Miss Martian too. Long distance no less' Renegade turned back to Simon seeing he was finishing up setting up his own mental systems

"Alright I'm ready, let's see what the weather's like in there" Simon turned his back to Renegade looking to Kaldur, Dick narrowed his eyes at Simon getting out a small needle from his pouches and firing it at Simon's neck. Simon cringed when he felt something on his neck and began rubbing it "The Martian really did a number on your Kaldur, believe me I know how it feels but fear not we'll have you up and running in—" his eyes widened "No…time.." he held himself up by holding onto the side of the bed "Something's wrong' he got to his feet and had to steady himself because he almost collapsed "My mind clouding over" he sent a wave out of his head

Renegade cringed when the wave hit him

"You!" Simon levitated Renegade over to hit the wall by the door

* * *

Black Manta was in his office with some screens on his desk that showed security footage of Kaldur's room, he had been looking at something on a tablet when he heard the grunts and yells from the moniter and turned to it to see Simon was attacking Renegade

His eyes widened, he immediately got up and headed for the room

* * *

Renegade was flung into the wall a couple more time before he was levitated in the air above Simon "_You've drugged me! But why?! Simon says reveal your secrets!" _ Simon used his own power to reach into Renegade's memory _"Nightwing! Your Nightwing! And the drug….one of your little inventions…a single dose simulated catatonia for weeks…but you…miscalculated…how quickly it takes…affect" _Simon collapsed to the ground letting Renegade free

Black Manta walked in just as Simon collapsed "What happened?!" he asked Renegade

Renegade was trying to catch his breath "I'm not sure…he just went…berserk. Is it possible Miss Martian left some kind of telepathic virus in Kaldur's mind?" he asked getting to his feet

Manta took that into consideration and turned to Simon "If she did than any telepath we might employ would only suffer the same fate"

Renegade walked to Black Manta "There's still one telepath who can help us. Miss Martian herself, it's our only recourse send me to the mainland I'll bring back the Martian and we'll force her to cure Kaldur"

"Yes, Yes of course but she is dangerous kaldur would never forgive me if I sent you to face her alone"

"I'll take a squad of troopers"

"No" he turned to the door "You'll take Deathstroke" Slade was leaning against the door behind him

"Great" Renegade answered but Dick moaned 'Great!'

* * *

Green Beetle held up two bottles of The Reach's new drinks "This consumable contains The Reach's additive which combines microscopic of two chemicals, one is a dopamine palavered the other an adrenaline inhibitor taken over generations they will slowly addict the entire population to reach and make the people of earth placid literally incapable of revolt"

"That match's up with Flash and Atom's of the additive sample acquired from lex corp" Raquel added

"Ah I see, still I am tested"

"Look were sorry but—"

"No it is wise as they say on your world all cards must be off the table"

"On the table" Blue Beetle corrected "I mean, never mind, ignore me"

"On the table? Yes that does make more sense so here is my final card on the table, my scarab informs me that the additive also contains a mitochondrial which works as a meta-gene tracer allowing the reach to identify and isolate potential super powered individuals "

Rauqel's eyes widened "Making it easier to harvest and weaponize the meta-gene, our analysis didn't reveal that. Thank you"

"Can't we go public with this?" Blue Beetle asked

"I'll pass this onto Batman but the league's credibility is at a record low right now we'll probably have to bide our time. Good work everyone meeting augured" Rocket turned to everyone letting everyone leave so she walked to Green Beetle "Do you need a place to stay on earth?"

Green beetle began shifting to look like a normal human "I will find a place near Taos and attempt to blend in"

M'gann was walking to the exit when La'gann grabbed her arm "So M'gann could we go somewhere private to talk?" She frowned turning to see Raquel leave the room, they hadn't been on speaking terms lately but she turned to see Conner with Cassie he spared her a glance before leaving with her

La'gann frowned

"Sure La'gann we can talk at my Uncle J'onn's apartment in Chicago"

/Time skip/

_RECOGNIZED: MISS MARTIAN B-05, LAGOON BOY B-18 _

M'gann and La'gann exited the fake tool shed and began walking through the junkyard when La'gann turned to her "I can't wait any longer I have too many questions. Why have you always avoided me? Why won't you give me a chance? What's going on between you and Conner?"

"Nothing he's with Cassie so we can't really do anything. What I do isn't really your consideration anyway"

"Then why do you keep distancing yourself? M'gann please" La'gann pleaded until they heard a chuckle from above and looked up to see Deathstroke with a sword behind his head on his shoulders and Renegade with his arms crossed on another car

"This is awkward, we hate to interrupt such poignant interspecies romance " Deathsroke narrowed his eye at M'gann "But we have pressing business with the Martian" La'gann growled as Slade took out his sword from its sheath letting the sun hit it and blind the two heroes, Deathsroke jumped down landing on La'gann as M'gann flew into the air

M'gann narrowly dodged an arrow sent at her and she turned to see Renegade with an arrow gun pointed at her _"Dick? That's you right?"_

_"It's me M'gann and I'm here to kidnap you"_

_"What?!" _Renegade fired more arrows at her and she used her telekinesis to change their direction away from her Renegade flipped over some cars to get a better aim at her

_"I need your help to save Kaldur but deathstroke can't suspect I'm on your side neither can La'gann I need you to make this abduction look good" _He fired more arrows at her and she used her power to destroy them in the air in front of her then levitated two cars and threw them at him. Renegade dodged the first one but had to completely bend his back to avoid the other 'Flexibility gotta love it' _"Well you don't have to make it look that good" _

M'gann once again levitated more objects towards him but he either dodged of used them to propel himself further towards M'gann and threw some of his explosives towards her, she quickly flew away to avoid the blast but them heard a yell of pain and she turned to see La'gann losing against Deathstroke, Renegade used her distraction to his advantage and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground

M'gann looked over towards Lagoon boy to see Deathstroke roll an explosive under his feet and then send him flying into some cars "La'gann!" Renegade came from her side knocking her to the ground once again. He held her down but she used her telekinesis to levitate him into the air, he quickly got out some explosives and threw them down at her causing some fires, the fire weakened her causing her to let him go.

Renegade walked up to her but she was too weak to fight because of the fire, Deathstroke came up behind her and attached an inhibitor collar around her neck that also electrocuted her and knocked her unconscious, Renegade looked up to see The Flier came to pick them up. Deathstroke put M'gann over his shoulder and both of them left after they got onto the flier.

"Good work" Slade commented on their way back to Black Manta's ship

"I do not need your approval" Renegade retorted

"I can tell that you have gone through some intensive training to get to the level of fighting you are at" Slade continued "You remind me a lot of an adversary of mine"

Dick did not like where this was going, Renegade sighed "And who might that be?"

"He was actually an apprentice of mine once and trained my daughter, he could've made a great assassin but chose the life of heroism instead. It's a real pity. I believe you would know him as Nightwing or the first Black Bat"

Dick gulped, Renegade seemed to think about it "Yes he was supposed to be a worthy foe to face up against but he was already murdered so I will not get the chance to face him"

"Yes I would've loved the chance to be the one to kill him"

* * *

M'gann slowly began waking up and when she opened her eyes she saw both Black Manta and Renegade with their arms crossed looking down at her "Welcome aboard Martian" Manta hissed " Let me make your situation perfectly clear, you are here to psychically repair the damage you have done to my son's mind" Manta gestured to Kaldur on the bed letting M'gann looked over to him but her sight was interrupted when Manta came up to her and grabbed the collar on her neck "This inhibitor collar negated all your Martian abilities, I a moment we will selectively reinstate your telepathic power only but before we do that" he looked to a camera above them "Understand Deathstroke is watching you at all times from beyond the range of your telepathic power, if he proceeds even a hint of trouble he will press a button which will activate a substantial explosive charge in your collar so don't lose your head" Manta let her go and looked to the camera "Deathstroke activate her telepathy"

Renegade looked over to see one of the lights on M'gann's neck turn off, he didn't really like seeing those collars since it reminded him to much of his imprisonment at the Court of Owls

Black Manta walked over to the door but turned back to M'gann "Now save my son or die" he threatened before leaving the room

Renegade grabbed M'gann's shoulders and nudged her towards kaldur "You heard the man get to it!"

_"Dick, wh-what should I do?"_

_"Fix Kaldur the 3 of us will figure out the rest later"_

_"I'm not worried about the rest, but honestly…I don't know if I can fix kaldur, breaking a mind is easy, restoring one…might not even be possible and what if I make things worse my mere presence in his mind could be perceived as another attack"_

Renegade looked to a mirror behind him to see himself as Dick again then turned back _"Then take me with you, he won't perceive me as a threat, I can help"_

_"Maybe or maybe I lose you too"_

_"M'gann we don't have any choice" _

_"No I suppose we don't" _M'gann took a deep breath before launching them both into Kaldur's mind

* * *

Both of them opened their eyes to find themselves underwater, Dick grabbed his throat and hunched over trying to breath, M'gann flew over to him "Dick! Dick! You're not underwater! This isn't real! If you allow the illusions to hurt you here your mind can suffer real damage, permanent damage!"

Dick dressed in his Nightwing uniform coughed a bit "Right, right it's all in my head…..well Kaldur's head" he looked around "Kaldur's very messed up head"

"This is how he perceives his psyche, Atlantis is ruins, it don't even know where to start" M'gann thought before they were both shot to a floating rock from an unknown source. They looked up to see Tula looked at them as an enemy with her tattoos glowing

"Tula!" Dick yelled before she attacked them again sending ice in sharps at them, Dick eyes widened before he reminded himself "Not real, not real, not real" the ice went through him as if they were holograms but he heard grunts and yells of pain from behind him to see M'gann was being hurt by the ice

He swam over to her to try and move her from against the wall but she was pushed back by the ice, he turned to see Tula make energy blast with her hands and then throw them down at them, Dick quickly grabbed M'gann and swam away before they could hit and he hid them behind a broken pillar "M'gann snap out of it you know none of this is real!"

M'gann didn't seem to hear him because she kept muttering to herself "All my fault, all my fault" Dick looked up to see Tula had found them again and began charging up another attack, he swam towards her instead

"Tula stop! Were here, both of us to help Kaldur" Tula ignored him and shot a blast, it went through his chest and his M'gann square in the back knocking her to the ground "What am I doing your not real either" Dick swam away to find Kaldur while Tula kept attacking M'gann

He didn't swim very far until he found Kaldur sitting on a bench inside a broken building with his back to him, Dick landed behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "Kaldur!" Kaldur turned but he had no face making his gasp and move back. Kaldur began speaking in the Atlantien language

[Keko, Keko] "What is left of Kaldur'ahm?" Kaldur asked before moving back to his original position [Odamisin kero, teleso]

"Kaldur listen" Dick moved to stand in front of him "It Dick, M'gann and I are here to make you better"

[Lesso me] "Nightwing" [Lesso me]

Dick looked up behind Kaldur to see a Black hole open up

[Keko] "I am alone, there is no one here"

The roof began giving in along with the floor being sucked into the black hole

"Nothing ruins" Kaldur muttered as he was lifted up towards the Black Hole, Dick grabbed his hand

"No! You're not alone kaldur! Were here because we care about you! And we can do it [Simiosa!] "Help us to help you! [Simiosa!]"

Tula was still throwing energy blasts at M'gann knocking her into the floor, M'gann held her arms above her to shield her from the falling concrete of the walls, Tula used water to move a pillar above her hands that she was getting ready to hit M'gann with. M'gann looked up at her sadly "_Do it, finish it this is what I deserve" _

"No!" Dick swam back over to her with Kaldur, they passed through Tula as she disappeared and both of them landed next to M'gann. Dick held a hand out to M'gann to help her up "You wanna blame yourself fine but only if you're willing to do something about it" he moved her hand to Kaldur's

"Kaldur I am sorry, please let me help you" M'gann asked him

"Help? No….ruins, all ruins"

"But it doesn't have to be ruins, we can fix things"

[simiosa] Dick brought his hand to theirs "Together"

M'gann and Kaldur looked over to a broken statue; the upper half of the statue lifted up from the ground and moved to seal itself with its other half. M'gann took kaldur over to a broken pillar and he held his hand out to lift it up right

Dick watched them begin their work when a hand was put on his shoulder bringing him back to reality

* * *

"Renegade? What's wrong?" Black Manta asked

"Nothing, nothing….I was…lost in thought" Renegade looked over to M'gann and Kaldur "Feels like I've been standing here for hours"

"You have" Manta told him making his eyes widen "6 hours to be exact I came to check on your progress" he crossed his arms

M'gann turned to them "We've only just begun, this will take days maybe weeks"

"You better not be stalling Martian" Manta was probably narrowing his eyes behind his helmet but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kaldur begin speaking

"Father?" Manta saw Kaldur was looking at him "Father?"

Manta went over to him "My son, I am here Kaldur'ahm"

"He's not back yet" M'gann got his attention "Not really"

"No but I see you are making progress keep it up and you'll live. Renegade a word" Dick lifted an eyebrow but Renegade followed him out into the hall as Manta closed the door behind them "The witch is being more cooperative than I imagined"

"Meaning you're having second thoughts about killing her?" Dick hoped

"She's safe….until she finishes repairing my son. Then she dies" Manta told him before walking away

"Great" Renegade smirked then let it drop as dick moaned 'Great'

_To be continued_

**I know I'm probably not doing much about writing more scenes with Dick in it and about what he's thinking but there's not much he can do without revealing himself as Nightwing except follow orders, in Have a Little Hope he would usually work on his mechanics or hang out with friends but he can't do that here. And when he was in the Court of Owls he would be ordered to train but he's trained enough to Manta here or be punished for disobeying. **

**I thought about using Raquel in Kaldur's mind instead of Tula because she is Kaldur's girlfriend but i figured Tula was in Kaldur's mind in Young Justice because she was dead and she lived in Atlantis too and Raquel couldn't do much to fight M'gann with the abilities she had**

**The letter that he left to his parents was mostly an apology for faking his death but I can write it as a bonus in another chapter if you really want it**

**And I was going to put to a vote if the readers want Conner to break up with Cassie or not, I have always wanted to read a fanfiction with them together but I haven't found a good one so I wrote my own sort of. **


	8. Complications

complications

Black Manta's ship is currently traveling under the Atlantic ocean along with The Flier following behind it with Deathstroke inside monitoring Miss Martian's progress of repairing Kaldur's mind

_"Black Manta to Deathstroke, awaiting progress report"_

"Progress….is slow, Miss Martian has partially restored your son's psychics but he remains far from whole"

_"Aright keep the Manta Flier at a safe distance from the sub beyond the range of Miss Martian's psychic powers"_

Deathstroke nodded

* * *

Renegade held a glass of water up to Kaldur's mouth to let him take a drink then placed it back on the nightstand beside his bed "He's still not himself"

Miss Martian put a hand on Kaldur's forehead _"So what's our next move?" _

_"With that inhibitor collar disabling your shape shifting and telekinetic abilities not sure"_

_"I guess were lucky Deathstroke hasn't pressed a button to block my psychic powers too"_

_"Or press another button to your head off with the explosives built into the collar" _Dick responded then got up from sitting on the bed

_"It hardly matters" _M'gann turned back to Kaldur_ "We know Manta plans to kill me once he knows I've cured his son"_

_"Which is why he must not learn that I am already cured" _Kaldur spoke but remained still to give the illusion that his mind was still being repaired "_Until we devise some way to save M'gann's life" _

_"Yeah but the question is…..how long can we continue to stall" _Dick asked

Black Manta opened the door to Kaldur's room letting himself in "My patience has run out Martian you have 24 hours finish curing my son or die" he threatened before walking out

_" Guess that answers your question, I'm doomed either way"_

* * *

Slade was still riding in the Flier far behind Black Manta's ship but they were going through an underwater canyon so when Manta's ship turned he lost sight of it for a minute. Two people in scuba diving gear used this as their chance to get inside the ship unnoticed, they went up to an entrance underneath the ship and opened a keypad, the male attached a machine with a Bat symbol on it opening the hatch letting them both in

Slade's Flier caught back up with the ship and saw nothing unusual

Inside a trooper was patrolling the port when he noticed the Airlock 06 door was open with a trail of water leading inside, he aimed his blaster but a female jumped down behind him and kicked him then a male punched him throwing him into the airlock and locking him inside

The two took off their scuba diving gear to reveal themselves as Jason Wayne and Cassandra Cain, they quickly got dressed in their Red Hood and Black Bat uniforms "I wanna make it clear again, I am doing this to avenge my brother Dick so I get Kaldur"

"Yeah, Yeah I got you the first time. But remember we aren't killing anyone that's not what Dick would want you to become just to take out this ship and bring them to the surface. I'm going to go after Manta while you go after Kaldur"

They made sure to stay out of sight as they traveled through the ship until they caught sight of a trooper patrolling the hallways and hid behind the wall of another hallway. Jason got camera attached to a cable and aimed it around to hall to attach a small disk to the camera making it play on a continuous loop, he then rolled a ball toward s the trooper and it electrocuted him knocking him unconscious. They ran out of the hall now that the trooper was unconscious, Cassandra ran to a panel to check the map of the ship and find Kaldur's room while Jason dragged the trooper to hide him

Once Cassandra found Kaldur's room on the map she went up and took of the gate of a vent and crawled inside while Jason kept watch, Jason hid behind a wall once she was inside because he saw the shadows of more troopers coming their way. When they were gone he ran up and went down another hallway

* * *

_"So were all agreed?" _Dick asked with his arms crossed at the foot of Kaldur's bed

_"No were not I don't want the two of you risking exposure for me_ "

_"Instead you expect us to sit back and let you die?" _Kaldur asked _"No, Dick begin"_

Renegade turned to the camera "Deathstroke been on duty for 12 hours straight I need to stretch my legs and I need coffee"

_"Understood" _Deathstroke replied

Renegade walked out of the room and looked to a trooper outside "Take over I'll be back in 5" The trooper nodded walking inside as he walked down the hall to a break room where another trooper held up a pot of coffee to him

"Fresh pot"

"No thanks"

* * *

_"This should not take long" _Kaldur told M'gann

_"No assuming he isn't caught" _

The gate to the vent on the ceiling of Kaldur's room was kicked off and it hit the trooper on the head, he looked up aiming his blaster at the vent but two cables launched out and attached to him electrocuting him

M'gann looked over to see the trooper unconscious just as Black Bat jumped out of the vent holding up a batarang "This is for Nightwing!" she threw the batarang towards Kaldur

"No!" M'gann used her chair to knock the batarang away and imbedding it in the wall beside kaldur

"You protect the man who murdered one of your friends?!" Cassandra growled as she got out a bo-staff with electrocution tips "I thought you were one of the good guys"

_"Cassandra stop you don't understand" _M'gann tried telling her put her telepathy was cut off by her inhibitor collar "No not now!"

* * *

Deathstroke raised the volume on the screen of Kaldur's room _"What! What don't I understand?" _ Cassandra yelled

Slade narrowed his eye "Deathstroke to Manta you have an intruder aboard, it seems a new Bat is in your son's room"

* * *

Black Manta looked to his own security footage of Kaldur's room seeing Black Bat in there "Manta's communications, intruder alert! Reinforcements to my son's room now!"

* * *

Some Troopers got their blasters ready and ran down the halls towards Kaldur's room, Red Hood stepped out of one of the rooms the troopers had just run past 'So much for being stealthy Cass' he thought before walking down the hallway opposite of the one the troopers just went down

* * *

Renegade was walking down another hall when the alarms started going off and troopers with their blasters began running down the hall he was going towards _"M'gann what's going on? M'gann?" _he can into the control center of the ship " I'll coordinate from here you two protect Kaldur'ahm" the two soldiers nodded leaving the room

Renegade turned down to look at the computers but didn't find what he was looking for on the one in front of him so began looking at all the other computers

* * *

Black Manta was leaving his office when he was pushed to the ground from the side by Red Hood, Jason went down to punch him but Manta moved out of the way then shot red lasers at him from his helmet but he managed to dodge them. Red Hood fired a batarang at him but Manta dodged it until the batarang exploded launching him into the wall. Manta looked up just in time to roll out of the way of a punch from Red Hood then fired more lasers at him but he kept on dodging them

Jason threw some explosives towards Manta that managed to knock him to the ground so he reached for a lasso when he saw some troopers coming down the hall and began firing their blasters at him so he ran into a room nearby to avoid them. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the troopers coming down the hall more towards Manta so got out a couple of batarangs and threw them out the door and they flew towards the troopers knocking each of them out with an explosion

Manta got up to see 4 troopers around him unconscious then turned to see Red Hood coming at him again so fired lasers at him , Jason jumped up to dodged it then tried to hit Manta but he rolled out of the way and fired lasers at him

* * *

Cassandra looked over to Kaldur with a batarang in her hand "Looks like someone already got to Aqualad" she looked over to M'gann "In fact looks like that someone was you, which makes you defending him even more confusing, this way it'll be easier to capture him and bring him to justice for what he did to my brother"

"No Black bat it's not th—"

The door to Kaldur's room opened with more troopers armed with their blasters they began firing at Black Bat but she flipped out of the way, some acrobatics she learned from Dick, then launched herself from a wall and kicking the door closed in their faces then striking the door with a knife she had and keeping it closed

M'gann went over to grab her "Stop Black bat this isn't what it seems"

"Let go of me!" Cassandra yelled grabbing M'gann's shoulder from behind her and launching her to the floor in front of her, she caught sight of the collar on M'gann's neck "Inhibitor collar

* * *

Deathstroke watched on the moniter of the Flier "_So I guess you can't use your Martian powers huh?" _

"Deathstroke to Renegade the intruder has locked herself inside Kaldur'ahm's cabin, the Martian is attempting to save him she knows if her patient dies we have no reason to keep her alive but you better get back there now"

* * *

Dick was still looking through the control room when Deathstroke contacted him "On my way" he lied, he still has to find the panel he was looking for but something about what slade had said caught him by surprise. 'Who would be crazy enough to infiltrate Black Manta's ship alone' it was supposed to be a woman but he didn't know many women assassins that would have any reason to kill Kaldur

He had to hurry though cause Deathstroke was expecting him to be back at Kaldur's and he couldn't let him die for the sake of their mission

* * *

M'gann looked over to the unconscious trooper and saw his blaster lying on the floor so she went over and grabbed it aiming it at Black Bat

"What are you doing!" Cassandra yelled dodging the lasers and ran over to M'gann grabbing the blaster in her hands but she held onto it. M'gann looked out of the corner of her eye to the camera and quickly began shooting lasers around the room until the laser shot the camera

M'gann let go of the blaster"Ok now we can talk" but before she could say anything else Cassandra knocked her out with the blaster

"Cassandra stop!" Kaldur called getting her attention he got out of the bed and grabbed the batarang in the wall beside him then began walking towards her "All is not what it seems"

"So it would seem Mr. fake simmental condition that's fine but getting to fight you will be much more satisfying now" she got into a fighting position

"Wait you seek to bring me in because of your brother but Dick is alive, in fact he is aboard this vessel"

"Dick is alive?" Cassandra looked hopeful for a moment before taking the batarang from Kaldur and punching him to the ground "You didn't really think I'd buy that would you?!"

* * *

Dick was about to give up looking for it when he walked over to the last computer panels and found three switches labeled: Collar Control "Finally!" he hit a button on it shutting the panel down and shutting M'gann's collar off then ran out of the room

_"M'gann the collar's deactivated you should have all your powers back" _He told her as he ran down the halls but she didn't respond _"M'gann? M'gann?!" _ he stopped running when some red lasers came towards him and dodged them

He looked up to see Black Manta fighting Red Hood, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother 'What the h*ll is Jason doing here?!' he watched as Jason tried to hit Manta couple of times but he dodged them then Manta came at Jason punching him a few times in the chest making him cringe then knock him to the ground. Dick walked up further to check on him and Jason quickly flipped back to his feet ready to fight Manta until they saw Renegade

"Renegade! To my son!"

"Yes boss!" Renegade took out a sword from his back and ran towards Jason trying to strike him a few times but missed until he slashed him a little on the arm but nothing deadly then kicked him in the chin as he flipped to stand in front of manta

"Take him I'm saving my son!" Black Manta ordered before running down the hall

"You won't get away that easily Manta!" Red Hood yelled getting a batarang ready and threw it at Renegade but he dodged it, he then threw a couple of disks at him that he managed to flip out of the way until more were fired at him so he used the sword to shield himself from the disks knocking them each out of the way

But since Dick was distracted by knocking the disks away he didn't notice Jason come up and punch him in the chest sending him the ground "Your playing for the wrong team man" he glared as he got out a bo-staff with electrocution tips

* * *

The troopers outside of Kaldur's room were arming a bomb to the door when they turned to see Black Manta coming down the hall towards them "Sir we have an explosive charge ready to detonate—" he didn't get to finish because Manta fired lasers from his helmet at the door causing it to explode because of the bomb

Manta walked to the opening to see the door was lying on top of Kaldur "Kaldur'ahm!" he went to help him by taking the door off of him which he managed to do but as he was going to help kaldur up Black Bat came out of the smoke and kicked him to the ground and electrocuted him knocking him unconscious. Cassandra saw they were both unconscious "Father and Son this must be my lucky day" she began reaching for something in her belt when Miss Martian flew up

_"Enough!" _M'gann density shifted out of the Inhibitor collar then pulled Cassandra, Kaldur, Jason and Dick into a simulation

* * *

The first thing Dick became aware of was the sound of his alarm clock buzzing at his nightstand but when he opened his eyes the alarm stopped, he got up in his bed to see his was in his old room at Wayne Manor. When he moved to Bludhaven he had taken everything with him so his old room didn't have anything in it, he got up to stand with Kaldur, Black Bat and Red Hood

Jason looked around to see himself in Dick's old room, everything was the way it should be all the way down to dick's favorite book lying on his coffee table. Cassandra looked around and recognized this as the architecture of an empty room at Wayne Manor but here it had a lot of belongings in it so looked around and calculated that this must have been Dick's room when he lived with them

A bright light from the ceiling made them look up to see M'gann floating down towards them

"M'gann we already told you that it's an invasion of privacy to go into our minds. You can't just go into mine and take this memory from my childhood" Jason ranted

"This isn't your memory Jason" They all turned to Renegade "It's mine" he looked up to M'gann and she nodded

M'gann waved her hand at Kaldur putting him in his Aqualad uniform then taking off Cassandra's maks along with Jason's. Dick walked up "I'm alive" the renegade uniform disappeared along with the ring putting himself as Dick in regular civilian clothes "I'm still here"

The Bedroom darkened and they turned to see M'gann's eyes glow "Look" she waved her hand towards the door and showed a simulation of Kaldur's and Dick's fight at Cape Canaveral

Jason and Cassandra watched Nightwing run towards Kaldur with a punch like the team had reported then get his arm caught between Kaldur's arm and side again like the report but when Kaldur stabbed Dick the sword didn't go through his chest it went around it "Aqualad did not kill Dick" M'gann told them ending the simulation of the fight with Dick stumbling back then formed another of Kaldur, Dick, Zatanna, and Raquel in the warehouse. They watched Zatanna give Dick a ring and him put it on his finger shifting himself to look like a different person "He only pretended to be dead so he could become Renegade and join Aqualad's deep cover mission to infiltrate the light and the reach" she formed another simulation of Renegade standing by Kaldur in the Flier

"You're alive?" Cassandra asked Dick

He turned to her smiling "I'm alive so you don't need to take vengeance of Kaldur" just as Cassandra came up and hugged him

"Why did you hide this from us?" Jason asked a little hurt "You obviously told Zatanna so is she more important than your own family?"

"No Jason, I needed Zatanna to make the charm on the ring for this whole plan to work, and I couldn't let too many people know about this or somebody was bound to slip up and reveal us"

"You know I can keep a secret"

"Like you did with telling Barbra about Zatanna" he smirked while crossing his arms

"When are you gonna let that go, how was I supposed to know Zatanna was a secret?"

"I believe that Is enough" Kaldur walked up "Everything has been explained"

"Right" Dick nodded turning to M'gann "Release us"

* * *

Dick and Jason were brought back to reality when Jason was about to electrocute him with the staff "Woah!" dick slip under it to avoid it then flipped Jason off his feet

"Hey!"

"Sorry gotta keep my cover" Dick shrugged helping him up

"So you and Aqualad are playing Manta and the light for chumps. Hah! I can live with that big bro"

Dick smiled then looked behind Jason seeing the shadows of more troopers coming their way "Good cause I need a favor"

When the troopers came around the corner they saw Renegade was fighting one of the intruders Red Hood so they went to help him

* * *

M'gann levitated Black Manta to the wall and flew over to him but communicated with Cassandra _"You're a really good fighter maybe when we get back you can join the team"_

_"You can leave out the maybe"_

_"Now we both want to keep your brother safe"_

_"So we play it out"_

"Well Black Bat I don't usually condone assassination behavior but given the way Manta's treated me the last few weeks"

"You want to take him out yourself"

"Exactly, make your escape I'll buy all the time you need"

"Not quite I still want to be the one to take out Aqualad"

"You can leave that to me" Miss Martian levitated the knife that was imbedded into the door and moved it towards Black Manta "I insist" Cassandra looked between the three of them and nodded running out the door. Miss Martian looked back to Manta "So who's first? You or your degenerate son?" but before she could do anything Kaldur knocked her to the ground

She camouflaged herself then density shifted out of the room

Kaldur collapsed onto the floor, Black Manta was released and he went to help him "Kaldur'ahm!"

"Father are you alright?"

"Fine just fine, now"

* * *

All the troopers but one had been knocked out during the fight between Renegade and Red Hood but as Renegade and the Trooper were attacking the trooper was knocked to the ground, Renegade went to punch Red Hood but he grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall behind him knocking him out. The trooper got back up and tried to attack Red Hood put Jason turned just in time and punched the trooper in the face knocking him out

Jason saw all of them were down and ran out of the hallway

Dick opened his eyes a bit to see Jason leaving "Yeah so glad to know you aren't dead Big bro"

Jason had run back to the control center of the ship and threw several disks inside arming them "Favor done Bro now no one will know what you've been up to" he said before closing the door and the explosion would have taken out all the security footage

* * *

Jason and Cassandra ran back to the port getting ready to leave out of the Airlock 06 "Well that was a nice brother-sister outing we should do this more often" Jason said as they were opening the cases for their scuba diving gear

"Don't push it"

"Leaving so soon?" They head making them turn to see Deathstroke coming towards them with his sword "And without a goodbye?"

"Goodbye" Black Bat threw two disks towards him as Red Hood ran at him, Deathstroke knocked the two disks away with his swords as Jason grabbed his wrist then caught a punch from his other hand. Deathstroke punched him in the head then kneed him in the stomach then tried stabbing him but Jason blocked It and punched Slade in the face

Jason threw him back then tried punching him again but Slade caught his wrist then twisted it behind his back and pushed him to the ground "I did want to be the one to kill Richard but I guess his brother will have to do" Slade said as he got out a gun and aimed it at Jason's head but a batarang knocked it out of his hand and he turned up to see Black bat jump towards him

Renegade quickly came out of nowhere and knocked Black bat to the ground before she could hit Slade, he pinned her down to the floor knocking another batarang out of her hand "I've got the girl!" Renegade told Deathstroke

Since Slade was distracted that gave Jason time to escape by bringing his legs up wrapping them around Slade's neck and pushing him off of him. Deathstroke got up with a bo-staff that had a sword tip on it while Jason got out his own with electrocution tips

Black bat turned the tables on Renegade too by flipping their positions and making her be the one to pin him down to the floor "I kinda like the new look bro blond hair is pretty cool"

"You know you can't tell anyone right, young kids are supposed to be blabber mouths"

"I'm not like most kids, I thought you would've learned that a long time ago"

Jason swung his staff at Slade a couple of times but he dodged them then Deathstroke kicked him in the stomach sending him back a few feet, Slade aimed the sword tip of his staff at Red Hood then looked over to see Black bat has Renegade pinned down "Stop toying with her and finish it!"

Renegade grabbed Black Bat's wrists and head-butted her then lifted his legs to flip her off of him knocking her into a large pipe above them then knocking her to the ground once again, he moved to stand above her with one foot on each side of her crouching down with a dagger in his hand and lifted it up _"M'gann!" _

_"Incoming!" _M'gann density shifted into the room and used her telekinesis to levitate Renegade off of Black Bat then knock him into Deathstroke pinning them both against the wall

"I'll finish them" Jason punched his own hand with a smirk looking at the two assassins

"Sorry no I've been dreaming of my revenge for weeks. Both of you better get out of here while you can"

"Fine" Jason got his case from Cassandra as she walked up "Were gone" both of them ran to the airlock and closed the door behind them

"Now" M'gann turned back to the assassins "Let's see what fun I can have with you two"

"Yes Let's" Deathstroke opened one of his hands letting some balls come out and roll towards M'gann exploding under her and knocking her to the ground letting them go, once they were free Deathstroke ran towards M'gann

Renegade looked up to see M'gann wasn't moving _"M'gann get up before he captures you again!"_

_"Right Right! And sorry"_

_"About what?"_

M'gann levitated Deathstroke and knocking him into Renegade sending them both into the wall before she morphed some gills and density shifted out of the ship into the water where she formed herself a fish tail. She looked to the hatch below the ship seeing Jason and Cassandra come out and began swimming away so she went to swim with them

_To be continued_


	9. The Hunt

The Hunt

"As long as the ambassador refuses to allow an attack on the Justice meat guarding the key chamber the crystal key is useless" Black Beetle put the key in a case to keep it under lock "And the war world will never truly belong to The Reach" He walked toward a large compartment of containment units with the female scientist of the reach "Mongol is to blame by bringing the Warworld to earth he cost us half our fleet"

"67.3% actually"

Black Beetle growled "And alerted the human meat to our hidden invasion force"

"The ambassador has ways of handling the humans and though we have endured some setbacks the earth heroes have lost so much more" they stopped in front of 3 containment units holding some members of the team. One contained Gaurdian, Red Robin, Artemis and Beast boy. The second one contained Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Impulse. And the third one contained Superboy, Wolf and Batgirl inside all of them frozen inside "All considered things progress quite well except for one loose end"

"That loose end will soon be cut off"

* * *

Arsenal was running away from some Reach soldiers patrolling the Warworld while shooting at them with his artificial arm, he jumped behind a wall to gain cover from their blasters then pressed his com "Arsenal to team, come in code red, code red!" he didn't get a response so threw a smoke bomb at the soldiers and then launched a grappling hook from his artificial arm to a railing above him

He landed behind the walls of the railing as the soldiers kept shooting "Arsenal to Watchtower come in Justice League, Arsenal to anyone come in" he yelled as he ran down a hallway from the railing

* * *

"Anything?" Red Hood asked

Justice League members were flying across the Warworld looking for the missing members of the team along with Batman in the Batwing with Black Bat, Red Hood was flying the Bio-ship across the Warworld with M'gann while she tried to telepathically link to any members of the team

When Jason and Cassandra got back from their mission to Black Manta's M'gann had let it spill to Brice and Selina where they had gone and had received a scolding for going on such a dangerous mission alone. Jason and Cassandra has told them that they had found out Dick was alive on the mission but they already knew thanks to Zatanna so now the only members of their family that didn't know about Dick was Tim and Stephanie

Raquel had reported to them that the team had gone missing during their mission to infiltrate the Warworld from the inside, Blue Beetle put up an act that it was his fault this had happened but when he got back to earth had joined the Reach under their control so now they were looking for the missing heroes

"No" M'gann sighed "I'm sorry I can't sense any of them but the Warworld is so big they could easily be out of range"

"We've been flying the surface grid for hours and your exhausted…"

"I'm fine I can do this"

"Of course put there's no reason for you to overtax yourself so soon after your kidnapping, We still have Martian Manhunter trying to telepathically link with them too. We won't give up, we should try to start over where the team first disappeared to look for a new lead"

"Alright if you think it best"

* * *

_'It's called Fatherbox"_ Lex Luthor was speaking to the runaways from Star Labs through a computer in an abandoned apartment that had been made for them _"It can open a boom tube or gateway to the Warworld and back again it has also been programmed to locate Kryptonian DNA"_

"Kryptonian?" Virgil asked "You mean you're sending us after Superman?!" he glared

_"Superboy actually, one of 11 young heroes captured by the reach" _Lex brought up images of each of the heroes that had gone missing

"Those guys saved us from the reach" Virgil recognized them

_"Precisely care to return the favor and in the process strike a critical blow against The Reach"_

"Dude" Tye spoke "Your asking us to go inside the Warworld and rescue superheroes if they got caught what chance do we have?" Eduardo and Sam both spoke in a different language at the idea

"I'm in" Virgil agreed the rest of the turned to him "There's no way the reach expects us with the element of surprise and our powers were the only ones who might actually stand a chance besides we owe them"

_"My thoughts exactly"_

Tye sighed "Fine"

"You had me at we owe them" Eduardo sighed

Sam picked up the small Fatherbox, she looked at it speaking in her native tongue then turned to Luthor "How does work please?"

_"The Warworld's sheidling prevents from pinpointing superboy's exact location from earth but it can boom tube you within a few miles from it, once your inside it will lead you directly to superboy and the others then when you're ready it can bring you all home simply as asami and it will obey"_

The 4 runaways looked at each other before Sam looked to the fatherbox "The Warworld please" the box lit up and a second later a large boom tube opened up underneath them taking them away. The boom tube reopened inside the Warworld and dropped them to the floor before it disappeared, they looked up to see some Reach soldiers surrounding them with their weapons armed

"Hello" Sam greeted once they got to their feet

One of the soldiers started walking towards them; vigil started panicking "We give up! We give up!" he but his knees on the ground with his hands over his head in front of the soldier "Please don't hurt us, it was stupid to come here, stupid, stupid, stupid! I knew this wouldn't work we are so sorry"

The other runaways joined him "He's right we don't want any trouble" Eduardo added "We just want to go home"

A soldier grabbed vigil by his collar and brought him up to his face, vigil smirked "Fooled you" he quickly got his sewer cover with his static and knocked it into the soldiers face to let him go. Eduardo teleported above another and kicked him to the ground while Sam used her power to push other soldiers towards a wall. Tye concentrated and made a large manifestation

Vigil cheered "Now you done gone and woke up the big man"

Tye turned to look at the soldiers, they began shooting at him with their weapons but it didn't seem to have any effect on his manifestation then knocked them into the wall with his hand while the rest of the runaways took out the others. Eduardo came to the last one taking hold of his weapon smirking at him "Adios" then teleported away with the weapon as Tye kicked the soldier away

A train came to a stop near them and the doors opened to reveal more soldiers coming at them

"Ed, Sam, Tye time to go!" Vigil yelled

* * *

Arsenal was recharging his artificial arm by connecting it to a computer he had found "Raw power now were talking the same language" he smirked until he heard some fighting going on behind one of the walls of the hallway he was in

* * *

Eduardo was skateboarding and teleporting to avoid the soldiers shooting at him from behind him but one of them managed to shoot his skateboard destroying it and making him fall down an opening between the different levels of the Warworld but he quickly teleported behind the soldiers and knocked them down the opening "And that's what you get for blasting my board!"

Arsenal watched the runaways come back together from his hidden spot and narrowed his eyes

"Dude did we know your long shadow was ..uh…laser proof?" Vigil asked Tye

"Ugh more like laser resistant" He held his chest "Those beams stung"

Sam took out the fatherbox "Superboy please" the box made a few sounds and the red got on it lit up, she then turned to their right "This way" and began walking in that direction with the other boys

Arsenal decided to follow them by shooting a grappling hook with his arm and swinging in their direction

* * *

Batman, Red Hood, Miss Martian, and Black Bat all met up at the place the team had disappeared to look for more clues of their disappearance, the bats scanned around with their holographic computers

"Haven't you already scanned every inch of this place?" M'gann asked

"Yeah but we are capable of missing obvious clues" Jason told her "We totally should have spotted the evidence of Blue Beetle's defection after Green Beetle 'fixed' his scarab"

"That's my fault" M'gann argued "Raquel asked me to scan Green's mind and I vouched for him without delving deep I was so afraid to use my powers after what I did to aqualad, I aloud Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what the reach wanted us to believe so Blue trusted Green and was turned by him and somehow abducted the team all on me"

"None of this is your fault Miss Martian" Batman assured her "You never would have been put in that position if Raquel or Zatanan could have trusted you with the deep cover mission, if any of could have learned of their plans earlier we could have informed the senior members of the team"

"But like Dick told us, if too many people found out somebody was bound to slip up" Jason retorted

"I think this Blame game has gone far enough, we have all made at least one mistake that led to this so right now our main priority is to save the team and then save Blue" Cassandra had enough of their guilt game

"When did you get so smart" Jason smirked

"Well Dick is my mentor" She shrugged until they heard some screeching noises from behind a locked storage unit so each of them got their weapons ready to fight until the bats Holocomputers went off with familiar beeping noises letting them drop their guard

The storage unit opened up to let Sphere out and roll towards them "Sphere!" Miss Martian smiled as she rolled to them and the girls hugged it "Can you take us to Superboy?" M'gann asked. Sphere's systems lit up then transformed into her Supercycle form

"We'll take that as a yes" Cassandra smiled

* * *

Tye opened up the large gate with his manifestation form that led to the containment units, the runaway walked into the large unit until they came to 3 specific units with the people they were looking for inside of them. Vigil stopped in front of them "Oh man, there they are"

"Looks like their frozen" Ed commented

"They're in stasis" Black Beetle walked into the unit behind them getting their attention , he grinned at their shocked expressions "And you will join them soon enough" he began walking towards them

"Guys I saw this freak take down all of these heroes back on the Reach ship" Vigil explained

"Please don't let that stop you from attacking me I could use the exercise" Tye was the first to attack by leaping into the air and trying to punch Black Beetle but he used his jetpack on his back to fly up and hit his chin knocking him to the ground. Black Beetle sent a sonic wave at Tye making him release his manifestation and knocked him unconscious

"Please tell me he did not just take out our big gun in 3 seconds flat" Ed asked

"Scatter!" Vigil yelled

Ed teleported away but while Vigil and Sam were trying to get away Black Beetle's sonic wave knocked into them and hit then against the containment units then fell to the ground "So much for exercise" Black Beetle thought then flew toward the units "Alright meat might as well teleport yourself into a stasis cell and save me the trouble"

Ed looked around the corner from his hiding spot to see Black Beetle flying around looking for him with his sonic wave blaster aimed up, behind him a gate opened up and a red laser shot past him hitting black Beetle's jetpack and making him fall to the ground. Ed turned around to see Arsenal

When he landed on the ground Arsenal headed for the gateway inside the containment units and closed it before any of the Reach's soldiers could come in, he then took two weapons he had taken from the solders from his back just as Ed teleported next to him "Gracias amigo…um who are you?"

"The guy who will save your buts if you listen carefully" he handed one of the weapons to Ed "You can't beat Black Beetle head on but keep him off balance and we might just stand a chance" Black Beetle got back up and repaired the damage done to his jetpack and flew towards them

* * *

Some of the Reach's soldiers were watching through security footage Black Beetle fight against arsenal and the runaways and he appeared to be on the losing end as he was knocked into a wall and fell to the ground. Black Beetle got back up and shot a sonic wave at Tye but they were distracted when a boom tube opened up behind them

Two lasso's shot out and tied around them before electrocuting them until they were unconscious, Deathstroke jumped out of the boom-tube and walked over to a case holding the crystal key. He took out a father box showing it to the case and lighting it up taking the shield down

* * *

Vigil launched one the cells towards Black Beetle but he simply destroyed it with his sonic wave then send spears at him out of his chest, vigil quickly used his sewer cover as cover from the spears, the spears went halfway through the cover though. Sam knocked herself into Black Beetle from behind then went down to avoid being hit as Ed teleported to a new location and shot Black Beetle with the blaster so when Black beetle turned to attack him Tye punched him to the ground

"I am starting to get annoyed" Black Beetle growled

Arsenal worked on a keypad controlling the stasis cells but it only gave him a alert sound "Ugh I really hate that sound"

Ed teleported behind him "Were doing everything we can desperado and were barely holding our own shouldn't we be freeing some of the good guys?"

"No" Arsenal jumped away from the panel and shot a laser at the cell holding Mongol inside. Mongol fell to the ground once he was released but he slowly began getting back up and saw Black Beetle fighting against the runaways

"Ah amigo" Ed asked Arsenal when they landed on the ground "You don't seem clear on who were here to rescue"

"Trust me I'm clear" Arsenal told him as they began backing away from Mongol

"Mongol!" Black Beetle growled turning his attention to him "This is all your fault!"

"Reach" Mongol growled at him as they both charged at each other and began fighting

"You guys free the team there's something else I need to get" Arsenal told the runaways as he ran towards another gate, he quickly pressed his hand on the panel beside the gate and armed himself as he rolled inside but found no soldiers so he turned to a case to find the crystal key was gone too but he looked up to another case and found the Bats utility belts, Wonder girls lasso and Guardians shield inside

Mongol threw Black Beetle into the wall and he fell to the ground before he got back up again and shot a laser out of his chest at Mongol

Arsenal ran back into the room with the Team's stuff and saw the villains were to occupied fighting each other so ran to the now freed team "Let's go move!" he ran to a gate with the others behind him "Ok get ready there's a squad of reach soldiers waiting for us" he opened the gate with them ready to attack but they found the soldiers all knocked out

Batman, Red Hood, Miss Martian and Black Bat had been the ones to attack the Reach's soldiers along with the Supercycle. Arsenal ran to Batman as the team helped support each other's weight. Wonder girl helped Superboy, Batgirl helped Red Robin and Bumble bee helped guardian

"Hey Dark Knight better late than never" Arsenal said

"Everyone safe?" Batman asked

Arsenal turned to them "For now"

"The crystal key?"

"Gone" They all heard a large bang and turned to see Black Beetle still fighting Mongol "And we better get gone too before one of them declares a winner"

"Right move out"

* * *

"All aboard were almost home free" Miss Martian helped all of the team into the Bio-ship

"I think a congratulations is in order, no training no guidance and yet you pulled it off" Red Hood commented to the runaways "How about when we get back after debrief there might be a place for all of you on the team"

"Wow really?" Vigil asked

"So now that we saved your butts your cool with us not being Star Labs guinea pigs" Tye huffed

"Dude chill" Vigil told him

"Before we head back we need to talk about Blue beetle" Arsenal walked up to Batman "He betrayed us"

"Look who's talking" Bumble bee huffed from the Bio-ships hatch "Last thing I remember is you blowing an airlock without warning nearly got us all killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture" Batman seemed surprised by this information

"Hey after 8 years on ice there was no way I was getting grabbed again and in case you hadn't noticed my escape resulted in you being freed now to stand here an complain! So how bout a thank you"

"Your right Arsenal thank you" Batman walked up to him after talking with Red Hood "And once were back on earth your off the team"

"Wait wait a minute!" Tye yelled

"If It wasn't for Arsenal we wouldn't have rescued anyone" Vigil argued

"That may be but Red Hood just explained to me that this is not the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt, intencially endangering the lives of the team in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons its unacceptable so under you prove yourself as a team player your have no place on this team" Batman walked up the batwing hatch where Black bat already was with Red Hood behind him

"Ok let's get aboard and get out of here we can discuss this further when were not behind enemy lines" Red Hood told them

The four Runaways looked at each other "Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss" Ed spoke

"See we don't need your help getting back to earth or your offer to join the team" Vigil glared "We have our own way of doing things"

"What do you say bro wanna ride with us?" Tye asked arsenal

"Sounds like a plan"

Sam took out the fatherbox from her pocket

Red Hood's eyes widened "Wait is that a—"

"Home please" Sam told it and a boom tube opened beneath the 5 of them teleporting them back to the abandoned apartment complex

_To be continued_

**This chapter didn't have Dick in it because I wanted to do a chapter that focus a little more on the Bats and the Runaways this time, I planned for Tim and Stephanie to find out Dick was alive too by finding the letter he wrote to Bruce and Selina before he left then blabbing it to the rest of the team by showing them the letter **


	10. The Intervention

The Intervention

The team was returning back to the Batcave after returning to Earth from their mission on the Warworld, Zatanna was taking care of Selina in the Manor while they were away. Batman walked toward the Bat Computer when Impulse ran to him "Look I know this missing key is important but focus on—" Bruce pressed a button on the keyboard to bring up the news

"Blue Beetle the so called Reach hero was dominated this new cycle with Un secretary General Sang announcing his plan to present Beetle with the international metal of value for saving the earth from the Warworld"

"That is a load of—" Jason was in the process of saying when Tim interrupted him

"Load of good press for a traitor"

"Hey don't blame blue" Bart defended him "He's just as much a captive of the reach as we were, we have to set him free" he turned to the computer then back at them "You know before he conquers the earth and enslaves all mankind"

* * *

"Hey Cassie" Conner called over to her

"What is It conner?" She lifted an eyebrow

"I needed to talk to you "

"About?"

"I thought we could take a walk while I tell you" he told her as he began making his way to the forest from the waterfall

"To talk?...that's great" she thought following him

* * *

We will soon arrive at your home Jaime Rayas Blue beetle flew back towards El Paso

Ugh! Could we not..nothings worse than watching you and the ambassador pretend to be me to my family Jaime groaned

Any alternative tactic would only endanger them

"Gratitude Scarab" The ambassador spoke "You took the words right out of my mouth" As Blue Beetle was flying past a couple of buildings a grappling hook shot out and wrapped around his leg Reach defensive perimeter Blue beetle looked to see Red Hood on a roof nearby tying the other end of the Grappling hook to a chimney

The ambassador began speaking for Blue Beetle "Red Hood what are you doing? You know this won't hold us"

"It's hold for a couple seconds" Red Hood responded

Red Hood please! They're gonna make me hurt you!

The Red Hood cannot hear your true voice Jaime Rayes

"And a couple seconds—" Red Hood started

"Is more than I need" Impulse finished by running up the cable of the grappling hook toward Blue Beetle, he tried to start flying away but Impulse jumped on his back before he could get away and began vibrating the Jetpack on his back making them both fall to the ground

Impluse got up and ran some feet away from Blue Beetle's seemingly unconciosu form as Red Hood jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him "Sweet dreams Blue" he threw down a gas pebble to his face letting It release sleeping gas. The two heroes waited for the gas to clear to see if he was truly unconscious when two large blue staples shot out imbedding Red Hood to a tree behind him so Impulse ran up behind Blue Beetle knocking him to the ground and did it again when he tried to get up

"Scarab what are you waiting for?!"

I am establishing the Impulse's pattern of movement Blue Beetle rolled to his stomach arming his staple gun Anticipating where he will be….target acquired! He turned around and shot a stable out impeding Impulse to a brick wall

Ok they're down, you won, lets go

"I think not, as this street is currently deserted we must cease the opportunity. Scarab kill them both"

Blue Beetle turned back to them forming large swords with both his arms and began walking towards the unconscious heroes,

Scarab you don't have to do this!

"But it does and so do you in fact it will be a good lesson to helplessly observe your own body murder your former friends, the first kills are always the hardest my boy might as well get them over with"

Blue Beetle lifted up Impulse's head with the edge of the sword

Scarab please we've fought side by side with these guys! Do something!

I must do as my parameters dictate

Blue Beetle lifted up his sword but before he could strike a force bubble was made around him, he looked to see what he was trapped it before forming a hammer and began trying to break out of it "Scarab your attack is ineffective analyze this containment field"

Analysis is already complete field displays energy signature consistant with the alien cooperative

"Cooperative technology draws its power from kinetic energy" The female scientist spoke "This scarabs physical attack is strengthening the force bubble it should know this"

"Scarab do you have the means to effectively circumvent this tech?" The ambassador asked

I do a sync attack would

"Don't explain..do it!"

Blue Beetle began forming a sonic blaster but Zatanna came up and said a spell to combine her power with the force bubble so he couldn't get out "I reinforces Rocket's force bubble with my magic, Blue's not going anywhere" she said another spell to free Red Hood and Impulse

Hah! Don't you get it esterase Impulse and Red Hood were decoys a distraction from Rocket and Zatanna's real attack guess some first kills are harder than others

"Scarab proceed with counter measures"

There are no known counter measures against this specific combination of magic and cooperative technology

"This goes well" The scientist commented making the ambassador glare

* * *

"This isn't going well, I'm sorry" Conner apologized watching Cassie sit by the river of the waterfall until she turned around a bit to him

"Your sorry I'm the one getting dumped"

"Cassie I really don't want to hurt you but I just don't feel that I'm the right guy for someone like you, I'm not really fair to you in this relationship"

"Shouldn't I be deciding that?"

"The truth is I feel like we only got together because I had broken up with M'gann"

"Is that what this is about?"

"No its not about anyone else I just can't give you what you really deserve"

She sighed "If this is what you really want then I shouldn't stop you. But I guess we can still be friends right?"

"Of course"

"Ok then"

* * *

"Don't you think we should have gone out on patrol with Bruce?" Stephanie asked her boyfriend Tim "Why did he take Cassandra with him instead?"

"She could use the experience after all everyone of us have gotten a chance to got out on patrol wit Bruce or Selina alone"

"I guess that makes sense"

"And we were supposed to stay behind to help take care of Selina but she's already asleep"

"Along with pretty much everyone else so shouldn't we be getting to be too?"

"Nah I'm not tired and besides I want to wait up until Jason gets back so he can tell me the news on Blue Beetle"

"So what should we do till then I don't think he'll be back anytime soon"

"How about we go back down to the Batcave to train I don't think it would bother to the others"

"Sure and if it does they could join us" She nodded following him to the nearest Batcave entrance in Bruce's study but as they were walking to the Grandfather clock something caught her eye on Bruce's desk so she walked over to it

"What is it?" Tim asked looking over to her

She didn't answer walking over to the desk and found a specific paper with others lying on the desk, she picked it up and saw that It was from Dick "This letter…."

"What about it?" Tim asked walked to her

"It's from Dick"

"What?!" Tim ran over snatching the paper from her hands and saw that it was from Dick, it had been writer for Bruce and Selina to read

"B-But he's dead isn't he?" Stephanie asked

"He is but.." Tim looked around the paper and found that Dick had written a date on top of the paper "This was writer on March 19th so it was the day he died"

"Why would he write a letter to Bruce and Selina…..wait when did he have the time to write this?"

Tim thought back to the day Dick had died, he and Zatanna had come over to Wayne Manor after they had woken up to visit then Dick had to leave to go on his mission with the team but he couldn't have wrote it on the mission or when he was at home so when, maybe he just wrote that date or something "This doesn't make any sense"

"What do you think it says?"

"There's only one way to find out" he looked back to the paper and unfolded it to see the writing took up the entire paper so he must have had a lot to say

* * *

Rocket, Zatanna, Red Hood, and Impulse flew over the ocean while riding the Supercycle with Blue Beetle still trapped in their magic force bubble "Enjoy your advantage while you can The Reach track my every move

* * *

"And when were through with you there won't be enough left for a DNA identification" The ambassador threatened

Nice death threat could it get technical than dull

"Why are they not on route to one of their Headquarters?" The scientist asked "We need to find out where they're taking him"

"Tell me our destination

* * *

"And I'll make death's painless" Blue Beetle threatened but the heroes just shrugged him off ignoring him

Oh yeah that scared 'em Jaime laughed

* * *

Tim and Stephanie stared wide eyes at what they were reading from Dick's letter to his parents

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you are reading this letter than you must have found out about the Double Agent mission to infiltrate The Light and The Reach from the inside I guess I should start from the beginning about how this whole plan got underway in the first place. Well I should probably start with after Tula died on one of the missions to defeat another one of The Light's plans to try and gain some kind of domination over the human race but after she died it made Kaldur and I realize that The Light had to be put to a stop once and for all but we had a hard time figuring it out because there didn't seem to be any kind of weaknesses the light had that we knew of. So that's when Kaldur and I device the plan that we had to go undercover under the light to gain information about them and then transfer it back to the team so it could help them on their missions. But there were two problems with this plan first we had to decide which one of us would go undercover to work for the Light._

_At the time Kaldur and I were the only people who knew about this plan, we had been keeping it from Zatanna and Raquel because we didn't know if this plan was even going to work in the first place. At first we thought I should be the one to work for The Light undercover since I knew more about being a criminals and working for villains than anyone else on the team, if William was still around I would probably have gone back to him but that's obviously not possible so I thought of Ra's al Ghul but again that wouldn't work because I knew there was no way Ra's would believe that I had actually turned after all I went through to gain the league's acceptance and how much I care about my family. This plan took several months to put into motion but when Kaldur found out his father was Black Manta he offered to pretend to betray the team and work under his father and secretly transfer the Intel he learned back to me while working for him. I didn't see the problem with it, I remembered that sometimes when William did treat me like family he was very proud to have me on his side and cared about me so with a Father-Son relationship like Manta's and Kaldur's they would be even closer._

_When we were putting the fake betrayal plan together however that's when Zatanna and Raquel began becoming suspicious of what we were always off doing so they eavesdropped on us and found out about the whole plan. Feel kinda stupid about that, I should have known our own girlfriends would have known something was up; they protested against the plan because Raquel didn't want Kaldur to get hurt but we eventually convinced them. So ever since kaldur's 'Betrayal' we've been gaining a lot of new Intel about The Light and it's helped a lot of several missions we've gone on, we were even able to learn about The Reach because of this._

_There was also a problem; kaldur was having trouble doing all of this work on his own by sneaking off to transfer the Intel to me and being the loyal son he was supposed to be and of course Black Manta wanted Kaldur to prove himself as a loyal soldier to his organization so we secretly came up with another plan which is the main reason I'm writing this letter._

_I would join Kaldur on his deep cover mission to help him with all the missions, so during the mission o Cape Canaveral when Kaldur 'Stabbed' me I would be believed to be dead to the entire criminals world so no one would suspect anything. But when Kaldur did stab me it didn't go through my chest like everyone believed he actually made sure the sword went around my chest thin enough so no one would notice, I swallowed a medicine that would keep me in a stasis form for the next several hours that would create the illusion that I was actually dead. So while I'm writing this letter everyone in the world except Kaldur, Zatanna and Raquel think I'm dead. I know that a new costume isn't going to fool anyone on the team so I had Zatanna create a glamour charm, the charm is made to put a spell on me so that I would appear to be a different person, we disguised the charm to look like a ring._

_Knowing the detectives you are you'll find out that my murder was fake in no time so Zatanna should give you this letter in return. I'm am deeply sorry that I fooled you into thinking I was dead though but I needed to help Kaldur on this mission, and if this works then I'm sure Damien and Helena will grow up in a much safer haven in the one were living in now_

_It's about time for Zatanna and I to meet up with Kaldur and Raquel so I guess this is my way of saying goodbye until Kaldur and I get back_

_Love, your son_

_Dick_

Tim and Stephanie were left dumbfounded after finishing reading this letter turning to each other with similar shocked expressions

* * *

"I do not like the implications of that scarab imagery" The scientist looked to the ambassador "We still know nothing of what put this Scarab off mode for 4,000 years"

The ambassador grabbed his remote "You worry to much"

* * *

Red Hood and Impulse turned to the entrance of the cave to see Green Beetle coming towards them with a sword as a hand "You all die now" but as he flew to the heroes the Supercycle flew up to him and knocked him to the ground

"Guys this is all on you" Rocket yelled "I still got my own beetle to hold and Z's smack in the middle of her mystic trance"

"Oh great not like our touchies haven't been kicked by one beetle already" Impulse commented getting into a fighting position

"But this beetle comes with it's own personal kryptonite" Red Hood ran up throwing a bomb towards Green Beetle "Go!"

"Going!" Impulse ran up just as the bomb made fire in front of Green Beetle and re ran in a circular motion around him to make the fire spread, the fire worked as green beetle began collapsing. Impulse ran back to Red Hood "HaHa! Crash! Those Martians really can't take the heat"

"No but stay alert he has other skills to compensate"

Green Beetle density shifted through the ground then came back up behind Red Hood and Impulse shooting them with a sonic wave knocking them to the ground, a green lizard landed on Green Beetle's head but it transformed into an elephant. Green Beetle threw Beast Boy off of him when Bumble Bee flew up to his eyes and stung him making him yelp in pain, then Artemis shot an arrow at Green Beetle wrapping him in a lasso then Kid Flash ran in behind her

"You can thank us later" he punched Green Beetle to the ground

* * *

"Green Beetle is outnumbered" The scientist yelled "You must summon Black Beetle immediately"

"Black Beetle cannot leave his post guarding the Warworld's key chamber nor do I require his help" the ambassador growled

* * *

Green Beetle shot Wonder Girl with his Sonic canon, Beast boy still in his elephant form tried to push through it

Rocket looked over to them "Uh Z were on the clock here"

Zatanna's eyes opened and they were glowing a light blue, she began reciting a spell so in front of her a large pillar at the top a beetle shaped rock began glowing blue then flew over and attached to her forehead making her body glow too and then a large manifestation of an ancient woman formed behind her

"Wicked" Rocket commented

Wicked along with Jaime

Both Zatanna and the Ancient woman began reciting the spell together lifting their arms from their sides, the cave began shaking as the pillars and other parts of the place began piecing back together, the platform in front of Zatanna began glowing along with the 4 pillars around it with ancient writing on them. Zatanna and the woman were about finished so Rocket released Blue Beetle and flew to the air

Blue Beetle formed his sonic cannon "Fools!"

Green Beetle aimed his cannon at Zatanna too "You will all

"Die!" Both Beetles said

Zatanna and The Woman recited the last part of the spell making the platform Blue Beetle was standing on begin to glow even more. Impulse ran up grabbing the cable wrapped around Green Beetle and pulled him to the Platform throwing him on it with Blue Beetle just as the Platform completely lit up covering the Beetles in the large pillar of light

* * *

The video The Reach had been watching of the entire scene went dead, "No!" The ambassador yelled

The Scientist glared at him "Beetles Blue and Green are off mode we've lost both! Why didn't you listen?! I warned you!"

"Say one ..more…word" He narrowed his eyes at her making her keep quiet

* * *

The rock beetle fell off of Zatanna's head and she began to fall back to the ground when Kid Flash ran up and caught her "Zatanna you ok? Did it work" he looked to see the beetles getting back up "Or are we back to square one? Who controls the beetles?"

"Let's find out" Zatanna raised her hand towards them and said a spell that made their armor go down revealing their Human and Martian selves "It worked Jaime and Za'ar are both in control of their own bodies"

"it's true…..I can feel it" Jaime smiled "I'm free of The Reach for real this time"

"Your 100% sure cause we've been through this before" Artemis asked

"I'm certain of it" Zatanna nodded

"Reading no external signal since Zatanna worked her mogo" Red Hood checked his holocomputer "Neither beetle is in contact with the reach"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hermano!" Impulse came up to Jaime "Congrats!"

Jaime went up and hugged Zatanna "Thank you" congratulations Jaime Rayes "Oh right like your happy about this"

"I am I swear" Impulse responded

If this mistrust is your only take away from our time together you haven't learned a thing, this scarab far prefers our partnership to being slaves of The Reach "You know I believe you"

"Course you do, up top" Impulse held his hand up and Jaime gave him a high 5

Za'ar looked at his hands "It has been so long I had all but forgotten the sensation of controlling my own body, my gratitude knows no bounds"

"Uh that's great but Queen Bee's goons are waking up!" Bumble bee warned

"Which means it's time to go" Red Hood told everyone

* * *

However when they got back to the Batcave where they had been expecting a warm welcome they were met with an interrogation scene

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked stepping off the Supercycle

"You should know" Stephanie held up the letter making her eyes widen

"I thought you threw that away!" Jason turned to Batman who had been being interrogated with Cassandra

"Wait you knew?" Conner asked obviously angry

"I didn't know until Cassandra and I went to avenge Dick during M'gann's kidnapping and they showed us what was really going on"

"Everyone who has found out about this has all asked the same question. Why?" Cassandra told them

"Doesn't the letter explain it?" Raquel asked

"Wait, Wait guys what's going on?" Wally asked along with the members of the team that weren't present at the time

"Read for yourself" Stephanie held up the letter letting him come over and take it so that they could read and once they were done their eyes widened "Dick's alive!"

"Kaldur's not a traitor either" Bumble bee read on

"These are my two best friends I was one of the three that started this whole team how could they not let me in on this?" Wally asked

"Probably because you weren't a hero anymore so they didn't see the point in telling you" Raquel told him "Dick was going to tell you, his first plan was for Artemis to join Kaldur's side instead"

"Well if this mission works it would be good for the earth" Artemis muttered

"They didn't tell me either" Conner huffed

"Or me" M'gann said

"Look neither Dick or Kaldur wanted any of you to get involved in this mission which is one of the reasons they didn't tell anyone besides Zatanna and Raquel about this mission. They were afraid that someone would accidently tell a member of the light of their plan so that's why they kept this from you" Batman defended his son

"They don't trust us to keep a secret?" Garfield asked

"Oh come on" Jason complained "How many of you can honestly say you haven't spilled a secret no matter how small it was" no one spoke up after that "That's what I thought"

"Then why keep it from his family at least?" Tim asked "I mean he cares about us so why keep it from us?"

"I asked him the same thing when he and Kaldur were explaining it and he told me that we were in the category of blabbermouths. Thought I can see his point I would be afraid too if I told a lot of people and one of them could get me killed if just one of them spilled" all of them could see it from that point of view so could understand whay they kept it from them now

"Is there any way we can help them?" Artemis asked

"They're doing alright on their own last I heard" Raquel spoke

"Actually Dick sent me a message not to long ago" Zatanna confessed "He told me The Light and The Reach were planning to meet up at some coordinates he sent me and he thinks that's the time it will be to take them all out once and for all"

"Let's do it"

"But he did ask for a favor too"

"What is it?" Batman asked

"He gave me a list of all the places Deathstroke will be in the nest few days and wants us to take him out so J'onn or M'gann could morph to look like him during the meeting in case anything goes wrong"

"Oh I would be glad too, I've got a score to settle with that guy" Jason huffed

"You have a score to settle with everyone Jason" Tim groaned

To be continued


	11. Summit

Summit

Electronic lights began to light up over the large cave, out of a tunnel from one side of the cave came in Black Beetle and on the opposite side came in Deathstroke the Terminator they nodded to each others before stepping aside letting their employers in. Behind Black Beetle The ambassador, the scientist and a few of The Reach's soldiers walked toward the platform in the center of the cave. Behind Deathstroke walked in Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, The Brain, Kaldur, Renegade, Ubu, and The Gorilla

"Ambassador" Vandal greeted

"Savage" He greeted

Black Beetle stepped forward "As head of security for The Reach I must insist no mask's be worn at the Summit" he pointed to those with masks

"Simply because you insist is no guarantee" Black Manta retorted

"Manta" Ra's turned to him "If you wouldn't mind after all we are among friends"

Black Manta growled before reaching up and taking off his large helmet, Renegade peeled off the mask showing his fake brown eyes "We are so in over our heads" he whispered to Kaldur as he stroked the charm on his finger

"Sssh" he quietly spoke as Deathstroke took of his own mask too

"Satisfied?" Ra's asked but Black Beetle just grunted and moved back to his employers

"Excellent" The Ambassador spoke "Then with these formalities out of the way…." He started

"Let us begin" Savage finished

"And the rest of The Light?" he asked "Won't they be joining us?"

"Our more public members are occupied conducting damage control to compensate your recent defeat" Ra's answered

"And in any case we are sufficient" Savage turned back to him

"Fine, I know you called this summit but The Reach has come with grievances against The Light please explain how the young earth champions were allowed access to the bailiyan scarab temple under your control?"

"If I may respond" Kaldur asked stepping up from the back

"No you may not" Black Beetle waved him off "Manta keep your whelp meat silent"

"Beetle your insolence grows possessively less…charming" Manta glared

"My friends I think we can all agree that in recent days no one has done more, sacrificed more for both The Light and The Reach then Kaldur'ahm" Savage spoke in his behalf "That was why he was entrusted with security for this Summit and why he is entitled to a voice here"

"Of course" the ambassador agreed putting his hand up to stop Black Beetle "He may speak"

"Thank you ambassador we acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former team but you must acknowledge that the light could not have known the significance of the temple or that ancient earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from your trawl. If The Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate earth with a Beetle warrior The Light might have made the connection to the temple and certainly would have provided better security for the temple"

"I told you I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab had crashed prior to putting it back on mode if you had followed my advice we would have known about the temple and—" The ambassador glared at her "Uh…apologies" she bowed "I spoke out of turn"

"No my dear you were quite correct to call your master's tactics into question" Black manta told her "The Light had provided everything The Reach requires and you aliens have let it all slip away"

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion"

"No?" Ra's asked "Your public approval ratings are at the record low as are sales of The Reach drink which you had hoped would enslave the populous"

"You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers who's meta-gene's you enhanced" Savage pointed to them

"After allowing their escape as well" Black Manta joined in

"Worst of all Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the hands of the enemy The Justice League" Kaldur added

"Rest assure both Beetle's will soon return to the fold" The ambassador assured them "In fact Black Beetle has been summoned to earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the Warworld.."

"To kill Blue and Green" Black Beetle added

"So that their scarabs may be reset and installed within new host bodies that will forever be slaves to The Reach" The scientist added

"So do not question us on that score or any other, remember the earth is now the property of The Reach and per our original agreement The Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans"

"Show the proper respect or suffer the consequences" Black Beetle threatened

"No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta" He walked forward

"No agreement exists to guarantee the life of Black Manta " Black Beetle walked up so they were standing in front of each other in the middle of the platform

"Manta guarantees that himself" Manta raised a cannon out of the back of his armor and pointed it at Black Beetle while Black Beetle formed his own canon in his chest towards Manta

"It seems we have a standoff" Ra's observed

"No we don't" Black Beetle smacked Black Manta sending him crashing to the floor in front of the members of the light

Deathstroke and Renegade moved into action, Deathstroke got out a staff with a sword tip and ran towards Black Beetle, Renegade quickly put his mask on and got out his sword joining Slade attack the Beetle. Renegade was pushed back by the beetle put flipped back to his feet as Slade electrictued Black Beetle's cannon

The ambassador and the Scientist began backing away from the fight, The Reach soldiers moved forward arming their weapons and began firing. Renegade was moving in front of Ra's when he was hit by one of the lasers and was pushed back into Ra's "Apologies great one"

"Not necessary child you have my…" Ra's noticed the ring he had on that was holding onto the sword in his hand "Thanks" he muttered as Renegade moved away to join back in the fight

Renegade got out a gun and fired it at The Reach soldiers coming to the platform trapping them within hardened foam. Deathstroke and Black Beetle were still fighting in the middle of the platform but when beetle tried to hit him with his own sword he flipped out of the way just as Black Manta came up and began trying to fight Beetle until Kaldur came up and pushed them apart "Enough! We are allies not enemies any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents The Justice League and their sidekicks"

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct" Savage stepped up

"Agreed" The ambassador nodded "We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude Kaldur'ahm" he turned to beetle "Stand down warrior"

"Ambassador" he complained

"Stand…down!" He growled making the beetle obey he walked to the back and freed The Reach soldiers with a sonic wave before putting away all his weapons

"Should we not be more concerned that The Justice League will be able to sway public opinion back to their side?" Kaldur asked

"The Green Lanterns are forbidden by guardian treaty from attacking The Reach now that we've convinced you and secretary Sang to welcome us here. As for public opinion I wouldn't be concerned though the tide has turned to a certain degree It will be a simply matter to build on the foundation of half truths we have already used to discredit the league in order to…discredit …them again"

While The ambassador had been speaking Ra's al Ghul had been observing Renegade very closely until he finally walked up to the young assassin drawing everyone's attention. Renegade frowned "Great one?" Ra's grabbed the his wrist pulling it up and grabbed the ring on it immediately pulling it off shocking Renegade and after a small flash of light Renegade's race was turned into Nightwing's

The Reach and The Light were all surprised by the sudden change. Kaldur was shocked too until he got into a defensive mode

"Nightwing" Savage spoke after a long silence

"I don't understand I thought Nightwing was dead" The ambassador asked

"So did we all" Savage narrowed his eyes at the hero "But it seems Renegade is Nightwing"

"This is a glamour charm" Ra's inspected the ring "Created I'd wager by your girlfriend Zatanna to hide your true identity" Nightwing glared at him

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Nightwing" He narrowed his eyes at the atlantien "If he lives and in disguise as his lieutenant then that means.."

"That means Aqualad duped them all" Black Beetle finished "Including his own father" they looked to see Black Manta had a betrayed look on his face as Beetle chuckled

The ambassador sighed "Kill them both"

Black beetle walked up with his swords in hand "No you will not kill my son!" Black Manta walked in front of Kaldur

"He's right" Two gunshots sounded as they hit both Nightwing and Aqualad "The Light takes care of its own" Deathstroke put away his gun

"Kaldur'ahm" Black Manta caught his son as he fell to the ground

"It's too late father…I have already…won" Kaldur spoke his last breath until his hand fell back and a rectangular box in it began blinking until it projected a hologram on himself above them all

"_if you are watching this than your summit is truly over The Light and The Reach deserve each other both sides play at being partners but The Reach believes The Light to be their naive tools to conquest when in fact the light has manipulated The Reach from day one"_

"Shut this off" Savage ordered Deathstroke

"How?"

"_It was The Light that brought earth to The Reach's attention by sending information about The Justice League to Rimbor, The Light set their trap and The Reach snapped at the bait fulfilling The Light's desire to thrust our world into the galactic spotlight part of their perverse survival of the fittest scheme for the planet which they believe will transform the earth and The Light into the eventual rulers of the milky way. Thought The Light made to a deal to help The Reach take earth they have also sabotaged The Reach's efforts, they kept the enhanced meta-teens out of The Reach's hands, they added a neutralizing agent to The Reach's drink so earth's population would not become servile. They turned public opinion against The Reach and they intentionally allowed the team access to the scarab temple to free Blue and Green Beetle so you see any agenda either side has shared was nothing but a carefully crafted illusion I trust I have shattered that illusion as of whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Good night"_

"Kaldur….Kaldur what have you done?" Black Manta asked

"he has in death done more to damage my plans than any living creature has rout in 50,000 years I'd be impressed if I wasn't so.." Savage was interrupted by a growl from The Ambassador

"You earthlings are a pestilence and a plague you dare sabotage us! Dare betray us! Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!"

"That would indeed impress as I have the Warworld's crystal key" Savage walked up

"That is all I need to know" They all turned to see Kaldur getting back up

"Kaldur …your" Manta asked

"Alive yes"

"If you would?" Ra's turned around to see Nightwing was awake too reaching his hand up to him "And it has been said that the great was such a gentleman to think my first plan was to work undercover for you" he smirked getting to his feet

"Impossible" Savage turned to him "Deathstroke killed you both"

"Just for a little while" they turned to see Deathstrokes eyes were glowing green and he was raising a sword toward Savage's neck "After all I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage" he morphed into Miss Martian "To my best friends, a little misdirection and Hollywood special affects will do"

"For we value our true friends and unlike you we are not short of them" Kaldur spoke

Behind the Reach Soldiers through the tunnel came in Superboy, Guardian and Bumble Bee. And through another tunnel came in Red Hood and Artemis along with Kid Flash "Hey vandy you miss me?" Wally asked

"Well played" Savage turned to them " Well planned but The Light always has contingencies" Nightwing turned around to see The Brain lighting up then the tunneled around them begin to close and finally the roof began opening letting soldiers of The League of Shadows drop in and surround the team "I've had my fill of your interference do not expect to survive. Kill them all Superboy may present a problem but we'll deal with him when the other children are bleeding on the ground"

"Still you refer to us as children" Kaldur narrowed his eyes "No wonder our success mount" he smirked " You consistently underestimate us"

One of the soldiers took of his mask revealing Blue Beetle letting him fly into the air and release his sonic waves at The Reach soldiers. Some of the soldiers were running to get away from the sonic waves when one of them was hit by another and he revealed to be Lagoon Boy then Beast Boy as a gorilla who went after Gorilla Grodd and Ubu

Kid Flash ran between most of the soldiers taking off the safety of the safety on their smoke bombs before rushing away letting Red Hood flip in punching one in the face before he whirled around and did the same to another, he turned and dodged a hit from a staff then kicked a soldier in the head knocking him down and turning kicking another man into the cave wall

Kid Flash rushed past another soldier knocking him down, Artemis was fighting another soldier she dodged a slash from his sword then blocked the rest with her bow and knocking it out of his hands and kicking him in the chin before turning around sweeping another soldier off his feet and flipping to kick the one behind her then grabbing the soldiers shoulders and then throwing him to the ground when she landed

Guardian blocked a soldier's sword with his shield, he elbowed as Reach soldier behind him knocking him to the ground before turning back to the Shadows soldier punching him a few times in the chest before he punched him in the chin. Bumble Bee flew by zapping some Reach soldiers behind the neck and in the face. Superboy punched a Reach Soldier sending him flying into the ceiling and across the walls. Some shadow soldiers were running to join in the battle when a lasso was wrapped around one and electrocuted him knocking him unconscious , the others turned and were punched in the face by other soldiers before one ran by at super speed and knocked them all to the ground

The 4 soldiers took off their masks to reveal Red Robin, Batgirl, Impulse and Wonder girl who immediately went into action joining the right

Savage looked around and growled "It is true The Light has always underestimated these heroes but no more it is time" from the ring a red light came out and revealed Klarion the witch boy who used his power on the sword aimed at Savage to turn it into a large fire snake going after Miss Martian ,She flew out of the way but was knocked to the ground by its tail before it wrapped its tail around her and hung her in the air. Klarion snapped his fingers letting a portal open behind him and Savage to let them make their escape

"Cowardly meat!" Black Beetle yelled

"No Savage has the right idea" Ra's spoke "This battle is pointless do not resist, the heroes have no jurisdiction here"

"Meaning every piece of meat on The Light is devoured" Black Beetle walked up smacking Superboy out of his way when he tried to attack then formed a sword with his hand and stabbed Ra's al Ghul through the back and out the chest

Ubu turned to see Ra's get stabbed when he was pinned against a boulder by Lagoon boy "Master!" he began pushing La'gann off of him

"Such as the fate of all meat" Black Beetle released Ra's as he collapsed to the ground

Ubu ran up pushed Nightwing out of the way and got Ra's "I have you master" he put him on his shoulder "Ubu will keep you safe" he shot a grappling hook to the opening of the ceiling. Nightwing glared and tried to stop them but he was kicked back to the ground until someone said a spell and he landed softly

Nightwing turned to see Zatanna levitate down next to him

"The Master will be resurrected" Ubu shouted

Nightwing and Zatanna were surrounded by the Shadows "I so wanna kiss you now or maybe kill you for putting us in this mess" Zatanna glared

"Hold that thought you can decide later" he smirked "When were alone" she smiled

* * *

Kaldur and Black Manta were facing each other in the river part of the large cave "I cannot comprehend this betrayal Kaldur. How could you?"

"I admit to being conflicted father I have seen your noble side but you left me no choice as long as you waist your gifts on villainy I will stand against you" He told him as he formed hammers with his water bearers

"It seems I have been too permissive clearly boy" Manta put his helmet back on "You require disapline" he shot lasers out of his helmet at Kaldur but a force bubble was created in front of him to shield him from the attack

Kaldur looked up to see Raquel flying above them with her hands stretched out "Stay of this Raquel this is between me and my father" she nodded letting the bubble down then going to join the right against the shadows

* * *

The fire snake still had Miss Martian in its grasp before Zatanna turned to it and said a spell to use the water from the river to pour onto the snake and extinguish the fire "Thank you Zatanna" Miss Martian called

"No problem"

Kid Flash and Impulse ran around The Brain while he was firing lasers from his weaponry "Hey there KF what you doing?"

"Same old, same old driving the bad guys nuts"

"Sure glad you got that training to make you faster huh?"

"It's all thanks to you and Flash"

"You're welcome"

"Now let's get the brain!"

"Right!"

Impulse zipped around The brain taking all of its weapons "TADA!" he yelled before beast boy was knocked into him. Beast boy growled getting back up and turning into a rhino going after gorilla grodd and smashing him through pillars before hitting him against the wall

* * *

"Ignorant boy! This is not a world, a universe in which a free man can afford to be soft I will teach you to be ruthless Kaldur'ahm even if I must beat that lesson into your skull!" Manta shot more lasers at Kladur but he jumped out of the way to shield himself behind a boulder

Kaldur moved back to the front of Manta and used his water bearers to make a large wave in the form of a fist and throw it towards him, Manta jumped out of the way and shot lasers again so kaldur quickly formed a shield with the water then used one of the bearers to lift him on a pillar of water before turning the pillar into 5 and sending them at manta

Manta shot missiles out of his armor at the pillars destroying them in the air and through the smoke came Kaldur punching him in the head before punching him again on the chin knocking off his helmet and sending manta to the ground unconscious "I believe that was fairly ruthless father I hope it made you proud"

* * *

The Ambassador and The scientist were trying to make their escape as well when Blue Beetle came up behind them and stabled them to the cave wall before going to fight more soldiers

"Warrior!" The ambassador yelled, Black Beetle threw Wonder girl away with her lasso then flew over to his employers "Hurry warrior we must flee!"

"Pathetic look at where your navigations have led us" Black Beetle narrowed his eyes

"Free me at once! That is an order!"

"You numerous failures render all orders looked under article 16 of The Reach planetary acquisition code I official declare you unfit to lead this delegation"

"No! No!"

Black Beetle turned to the scientist and freed her "You might still be of some use" he grabbed her by her collar

"Gratitude" Black Beetle formed a jetpack on his back and flew out of the cave with her shooting a laser down at Miss Martian and Rocket when they tried to follow

The Fight was already over and all of them were settling down. Nightwing put away his weapons and looked over to Kaldur standing in the river

"I had hoped to end this tonight but savage escaped with Klarion as did Black Beetle and The Reach's head scientist, Luthor and Queen Bee never showed and even Ra's al Ghul will no doubt—"

"Are you kidding me? Kaldur you won!" Raquel smiled as she landed in front of him

"Won? I'd say he triumphed" Zatanna smiled landing next to Nightwing

"You've crippled The Reach and literally broken The Light in half" Nightwing added "Even took down Deathstroke before the Summit" he said just as Garfield came up behind him and hugged him "What was that?" he asked turning down to him

"I'm still just so glad you're alive!" He smiled "And that Aqualad's not a traitor but no more faking anyone's death for a year ok" he narrowed his eyes at them

"Seconded" Wally came over and pulled Kaldur and Dick into a hug around their necks "This is the best day of my life two of my best friends are back, no ones and traitor and no ones dead!"

"Yeah this has been a good night, maybe the best since the three of us first took off for Cadmus 5+ years ago" Dick commented

"So let's enjoy this Victory" Zatanna cheered

Kaldur turned back to see Black Manta still unconscious in the water and looked sadly at him "You alright?" Raquel asked coming up to him

"I'm fine"

* * *

"Ach Mom!" Dick yelped as Selina pulled him into a hug once he had gotten back home, this reminded him too much of when he was a kid

"I'm just so happy your alive!"

"Didn't you get that from the letter or Zatanna?"

"But that's nothing if you don't have the real thing in front of you"

"Ok and I'd like to be alive long enough for the others to enjoy it" He blushed seeing the rest of the family snicker at his current position

"Fine" She released him "But no more faking your death for as long as I live alright I don't think my heart could take a third death in the family"

"I didn't really die you know" He muttered

"And I came back to life" Jason muttered

"Well I see that you're now 4 months along on your pregnancy since I've been away. I can already see the baby bump coming in"

"Yes only 5 more to go until Damien and Helena are here"

"Have you gotten more prepared for this Dad?"

"As prepared as I can be"

"And it looks like we got even more good news" They all turned to Zatanna seeing her turn on the news

"_Secretary Sang has just completed an emergency session with the United Nations, The Justice League has provided new evidence that proves The Reach is not the benevolent friend of earth the aliens have portrayed themselves to be in fact their goal seems to have been conquest all along. After a unanimous vote secretary Sang officially rescinded the invitation to stay on our world and demanded they leave immediately"_

"Nice" Cassandra cheered

"Seems there's a lot of good outcomes to the Double Agent mission" Stephanie smiled

"Not all of it was because of that mission" Tim said

"But most of the important facts we needed for this to happen" Bruce finished

"Way to go Big bro I guess your death did bring peace after all" Jason laughed put was punched in the arm by Zatanna making them laugh

_To be continued_

**I don't plan to kill of Wally in the last episode just for reassurance to WallArt fans. I've been thinking of doing more side stories****maybe a separate Fanfiction all together about crossovers from Teen titans episodes to Young Justice **

**The main one I want to do is Fear itself**

**I've also been thinking that maybe Jason could start dating Cassie since Tim is already taken and Conner is gonna get back together with M'gann**


	12. Endgame

Endgame

"Time to leave this meat infested world" Black Beetle announced

"Warrior look" The head scientist pointed out the front window "The infestation is aboard ship"

"Enough, the ambassador tied my hands but the ambassador is gone" he made a sword out of his hand "Now all the hero meat will die"

"I would not be so sure" they turned to see Aqualad with Blue and Green Beetle at his sides. Blue Beetle fired two staples to trap the scientist against the window. They flew up and Green Beetle did the same to the Reach soldiers "You are alone" Kaldur walked forward with one of his water bearers in the shape of a sword

"I am sufficient" Black Beetle ran forward at Kaldur and they began sending slashes at each other until Kaldur used his other water bearer to make and hammer and hit it against Black Beetle's leg to try and weaken him. It didn't do much since Black Beetle armed a sonic wave from his chest and fired it at Aqualad sending him into the wall behind him. "As for you brothers, I'll try to keep you on mode or at least salvage your scarabs but clearly all 4 of you are corrupt beyond redemption"

"It is you who are corrupt" Green Beetle's eyes began glowing red so when Black Beetle tried to strike him he used his Martian telekinesis to smash him to the ground then lift him up in front of him and attach his scarab to Black Beetles "But I will reset your scarab and set you free" his energy began flowing into Black Beetle's scarab

_'Freedom is overrated'_ Black Beetle turned the odds against Green and began flowing his own energy back to Green's overpowering him until his scarab fell apart and re was reduced to a mere Martian "I hate Martians, destroying your scarab would kill most meat but you survived" he formed a cannon in his hand "If briefly" he aimed the cannon at Za'arr

"No!" Blue Beetle blocked the attack with his own body and was pushed back from the blast

"You!" Black Beetle growled "You are the cause of this debacle it is long past time your scarab was destroyed" he began taking the cords out for it to attach to Blue's scarab "And your life ended" the cords reached over to Blue and attached to his scarab making him yelp as the energy began flowing into him _'You can fight back meat, but you cannot survive against me'_

'_I will survive because I am not alone in this battle am I scarab' _Blue Beetle smirked

_No Jaime Reyes once we fought for control but now we are united_

_'Friends, hermanos standing together against any attack'_

Black Beetle was shocked when Blue Beetle's energy began flowing toward his Scarab "No" Blue Beetle's own cords attach themselves to Black Beetle and began flowing more of his energy to his scarab until it began overloading and he was reduced to a simply Reach member and collapsed

Aqualad walked to Blue Beetle

"What have you done" Blue Beetle eyes widened in shock

"It is over we have won"

"No. we lost when my scarab tapped into Blacks we learned he's already set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of The Reach's attempt to conquer us by destroying the earth

* * *

In Gotham City out of a pond in the park three machines lifted out of the water, two of them were armed to protect the machine in the middle as it began forming a small blue sphere above it and in the sky began getting dark with lighting similar to a thunderstorm

* * *

The same clouds formed over Paris along 5 large tornados

* * *

In Taipei the lightning from the clouds were already striking the surface while The Reach's machines were forming the blue sphere's

* * *

"Natural disasters have escalated" Batman reported, he had moved Selina to the Watchtower with him to keep her and their unborn children safe from there occurrences, Barry had done the same with Iris and they were both currently in the living quarters of the tower watching the news "The rest of the league is spread thin saving lives across the globe"

"It's Black Beetle's MFD's, they Magnetic Field Disrupters of The Reach seated in multiple places across the earth" Blue Beetle informed them "They're causing a deterioration of the planet's magnetic field which in turn is causing these not so natural disasters I can locate all the MFD's but each is defended by Beetle tech drones" he formed his own holographic image of earth with the information on it "that are programmed to run interference until the MFD can built up enough power to go chrysalis and end the world"

"So how do we shut them down?" Batman asked

"I don't know because Black Beetle didn't know there's no failsafe this was an endgame"

The Holographic computer pulled up a screen _INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM UNITED NATIONS SECRETARY GENERAL SANG DAN GOON _but instead of sang appearing on the screen it was one of the members of The Light

"Luthor!" Batman growled "What are you—"

_"Secretary Sang was kind enough to let me borrow this frequency as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem"_

"A problem created by you and The Light who collaborated to bring The Reach to earth" The Atom retorted from Dick's shoulder

_"Perhaps but as I believe you know The Light always planned to betray The Reach" _He held up a flash drive _"Lex Corp has developed anti-reach software a virus that should disrupt their Magnetic Field Disruptors. Now I believe time is of the essence"_

* * *

The Batwing, The Bio-ship, The Supercycle, and Za'arr's own Bio-ship had all come to Lex Corp to help the heroes travel around the world to disrupt the MFD's. all the heroes were listening to Batman's instructions from the podium

"Every single magnetic field disruptor must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee earth's safety each MFD is protected by multiple beetle tech drones and each drone is equivalent to a beetle warrior Blue Beetle has located 20 MFD's around the world, there's 51 of us assembled here **(The extra Bat family members and The Justice League members from Rimbor) **so you'll be in squads of two and the extra's will provide back up to those in need"

Blue Beetle was forming eggs from his cannon "Just a few more should do it"

"You will all be issued multiple Reach tech eggs containing my anti-reach virus software while one hero runs interference with the drones the other only had to physically touch his or her egg against an MFD to disable it" Lex took the one that was finished from his cannon and inserted his Flash drive into it letting it light up before taking it out

Wonder girl whispered to Red Hood "You really think we can trust Luthor?"

"It's his world too pretty sure he doesn't want it reduced to space dust besides we don't have much choice"

"Alright we have your assignments" Superman took over "We'll distribute these eggs and go"

"Ladies and Gentleman the fate of the world is in your hands" Lex announced

* * *

Selina was able to put some help into saving the earth by coordinating the missions from the Watchtower through the holographic screens _"Alpha squad engaging drones"_

"Acknowledged all squads report in"

_"Sigma has engaged"_

* * *

Aqualad, Lagoon boy, and Aquaman were taking cover behind some rocks to avoid being shot by The Reach's drones and all of them were speaking in atlantien together

"You plant to egg" Kaldur took out his water bearers "We will provide cover" gesturing to himself and Aquaman

"So now you trust me?"

"La'gann I have always trusted you. Did I not trust you with my place on the team?"

La'gann smiled taking the egg out of his pocket looking to his fellow atlantiens as they nodded. Kaldur formed a large wave with his water bearers and sent it over the rocks and landing on top of the MFD and the drones. Out of the smoke Aquaman came up behind one drone and smashed it while Kaldur slashed the other and La'gann headed to the MFD and attached the egg to it making the sphere fade

"Neptune's beard we did it!"

* * *

Nightwing and Zatanna had gone together to Paris to stop an MFD that was located under the Eifel tower Zatanna was flying around the avoid being hit by the drones lasers while Nightwing sent batarangs at the Drones but he missed one. The drone shot a car that was behind him and he quickly flipped back to his feet

"Seems ironic that we were sent to The Eifel Tower the most romantic city in the world huh?" Zatanna asked while sending a blast of magic at one of the drones "We are defiantly coming back here one day well when we don't have a world to save"

"There's always gonna be a world to save. But I promise we'll definitely come back here" He smirked before sending four batarrangs above the drones and each attaching a small disk to them electrocuting the drones and reducing them to useless

Zatanna flew to the bottom of The Eifel Tower and attached the egg to the MFD

Nightwing smiled "Omega squad has taken out the MFD"

_"Good work"_

* * *

Black Lightning and Vigil were going after an MFD located in the sewers of Dakota City. Vigil flew around on his sewer cover to avoid the lasers from the drones then took cover behind some pillars as Black Lightning came out and shot lighting at the drones

"I gotta say playing hero starting to feel pretty sweet" Vigil smiled taking out the egg from his pocket and flying to the MFD

"I'm not surprised you show real potential for this gig" Black Lightings attacks destroyed the drones letting vigil pass by them and attach the egg onto the MFD letting it fall into the water "You ever need a mentor vigil you just let me know"

Vigil smiled

* * *

_"Asami has deployed the egg and disabled the MFD" _

"Good work Beta" Selina commented "20 squads deployed 20 MFD's destroyed the mission was a success we have done it!"

"We missed one" The Atom pulled up his own holographic screen "The earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted"

_"Blue Beetle to Watchtower I'm reading a 21__st__ MFD in the arctic hidden from my previous scans by north magnetic pole sending coordinates"_

"There are no Zeta-tubes in the arctic how are we going to—"

"_Don't worry gang I've got this" _The Flash responded

* * *

"Not without me you don't" Impulse ran after his grandfather joining him at the north pole "Squads of 2 remember it's a good way to crash that MFD's mode fall in gramps" they ran into a ice cave where the MFD was located but their eyes widened

"Flash to Watchtower Magnetic Field Disruptor it's already gone chrysalis" the drones and the machine making the MFD dropped to the ground from the large blue sphere "I'm not sure if the egg—"

_"The Egg is useless now you are too late" _Lex Luthor contacted them

Strom clouds began forming over the North Pole and all over the earth green light was shinning on the surface. The two speedsters had to run out of the cave when the sphere became too large and it starter breaking through they looked back to see the sphere turn into a large tornado "What now?" Flash pressed his com

_"Now you run"_

"Hey I'm no quitter there's gotta be-"

_"I didn't say run away I said run together you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow"_

* * *

In the Watchtower the heroes were listening in on their conversation "I wouldn't call it simple" The Atom spoke "You'll be attempting to siphon it's power with your own speed trails it'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy"

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Artemis asked wally but she heard the Zeta-tubes light up

_RECONGIZED: KID FLASH B-03_

* * *

_"And no matter what don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized" _

Flash and Impulse looked to each other before running up to the blue tornado and began running in a circular motion around it, parts of the chrysalis began shooting off and going in random directions "I think it just might be working" Bart said

"It's defiantly slowing but not stopping even at our top speed I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy "

"Then how about the three of us" Wally ran up and began running at the same pace they were "Thanks to that training I am able to run at the same speed you can remember? Can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world"

"Good man!"

"So crash!"

The three of them began running at the same pace in the circular motion around the chrysalis

The Bio-ship flew up to the Arctic and out of the hatch came out the original members of the team, Aqualad, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket along with Blue Beetle "Look it's working their shutting it down"

_Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing _"Yes!" Blue Beetle cheered _But there is a problem Jaime Rayes the Kid Flash is in danger_

Kid Flash was running along side his uncle and his cousin when he noticed one of the beams from the chrysalis coming at him so he quickly moved out of the way to dodge it letting it hit the ground instead and began running again "Whoa that was close, don't even wanna know what that would have done"

_The danger is gone The Kid Flash is safe _"Awesome!"

The three speedsters ran around the chrysalis for a couple more minutes until the tornado finally came down "They did it!" Miss Martian cheered , the smoke from the bottom was clearing letting them see the three speedsters trying to catch their breath

"It's over!" Miss Martian hugged Impulse

"Congratulations" Aqualad helped Flash up

"Great Job Wally" Artemis ran up and hugged her boyfriend

"Nothing the Wall-man can't accomplish right?"

* * *

"This is Cat Grant reporting live from the UN where the entire planet earth is celebrating a special Independence Day free of Reach invaders thanks to the brave heroes of the Justice League" Cat Grant looked up to see the Reach ship was being led away by some League members

Captain Marvel, Superman and Green Lanterns

Inside the Reach ship the scientist was aggravated "I told you I should have been allowed to complete my research into the scarab problem" she turned to the men but the Ambassador and former Black Beetle growled at her silencing her

_The Green Lanterns escort The Reach to stand trial before The Guardians of the universe thus completing your triumph over those who sought to use you against your own world it is over Jaime Rayes _Blue Beetle smiled

* * *

At the Watchtower the league was watching Godfey on their holographic screen _"Sounds like someone's finally listening to old the lone voice of reason calling for the ouster for you and old secretary general Sang after his disastrous collaboration with The Reach well guess what folks Sang finally resigned. Your Welcome. Now his successor had not been chosen but I think we all know only one man qualifies, the man responsible for saving all our lives from The Reach's MFD's ladies and gentleman I give you Lex Luthor!"_

"You have got to be kidding me" Superman frowned before turning the screen off

* * *

In the viewing dock of The Watchtower which had also been turned into The Grotto with Aquagirl and Ted Kord's holograms in it were Red Hood and Wonder girl talking too Vigil

"Welcome to the team Vigil" Cassie congratulated him

"Call me…static"

"Catchy" Jason mused "So what about your pals? I take it they declined our invitation"

"Well Arsenal was always more of a solo act and the others are getting out of the game"

Superboy was watching their conversation from afar and noticed how close his Ex-girlfriend was with Jason "Since when are Jason and Cassie a couple?" he turned to M'gann

"Since the MFD situation, it was kind of a life is short thing it gave them the courage to finally think about the future"

"Well that kind of courage…"

"Can be hard to come by" she smiled

* * *

"Man I am so beat" Wally stretched his arms

"Don't worry we'll have a large dinner when we get back home" Artemis assured him

"Babe you rock!"

"Yeah well I can't wait to get home either, after being away from so long" Dick smiled over to Zatanna "Did you at least keeps the place clean"

"Of course it's a synch with my spells"

"Must be because I half expected to go back and find it looking like a tornado went through there" he smirked at her offended look "I'm just kidding"

"You better be"

"So what do you say about you and me getting a place together huh?" Raquel asked Kaldur

"I don't see the problem with it. I'd love to"

"Great"

"Look at us guys" Wally pulled Dick and Kaldur into a hug with his arms around their necks "Look at how far we've come after all this time. It seems like just yesterday we were going to Cadmus and freeing Superboy right?"

"We have come through some major changes and we have grown stronger by overcoming them" Kaldur nodded

"Yeah I'm no longer that dark brooding teenager anymore either" Dick smirked

"I don't know I kinda liked the bad boy act" Zatanna smiled

"Really?"

"Yup"

* * *

The Justice League was standing across from The Team letting Batman speak "Having stopped The Reach Invasion and broken the light in half the team will now operate out of the Watchtower side by side with the league not because Mount Justice was destroyed" he smiled "But because you earned it"

"And so we'll leave you to it" Black Canary added before all the League members left leaving the team to go about their business as usual


End file.
